


Moving in Slow Motion

by Anijade



Series: Forest for the Trees [1]
Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Soft Rio (Good Girls)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-05-07 17:40:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 52,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19214326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anijade/pseuds/Anijade
Summary: Moving on is harder than one would think and there are always loose ends to tie up. BTW I suck at summaries





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This came into being after seeing a prompt about being trapped in an elevator (so that's eventually going to happen.) Thank you to Lunafeather, Goldfishangie and everyone in the GG discord

So it’s like this: Rio’s miraculous return from the dead awakened something in Beth and neither Ruby or Annie could deny it. Not long after the incident in the loft, one of his boys had come by with a note in Rio’s distinctive handwriting.

 

_ Knew you had it in you, On your way to being a Boss. _

 

It even had a smiley face that taunted her for weeks. She wondered when he would pop up again, but kept expanding her business. His silence was perturbing, and she kept an eye over her shoulder at all times while looking for a way to clean her money without catching any attention.

 

Not long after she signed the divorce papers, she and Dean made the decision to sell the house and have two separate residences. Some days just looking at his face made her want to scream. The new homes weren’t far from each other, making sharing the parental duties easier -- although Dean still made suggestions that they try working things out for the kids.

 

Months passed by and Beth learned how to funnel her cash into a legitimate business as an angel donation to a local bakery. After talking to the owner, she started slowly taking over, much to Ruby’s relief; she could work there without feeling guilty about the crimes they were still committing. Having a legitimate means of supporting her family did reduce Beth’s stress and using skills she loved had made the failing bakery now called the Queen of Tarts into a growing success.

 

As much as they annoyed Beth, the PTA moms loved coming by after their school drop off for coffee and muffins, and thankfully placed a lot of orders. For the bake sales, she set up a cash plan which worked more in her favour, but she let these moms pretend they had put in a hard night’s work.

 

Six months in and Beth was actually starting to relax. The shop was doing well, their artist Maggie was doing well keeping up the printing and cooking of the funny money. Maybe things were going to be ok.

 

That thought lasted as long as the bell ringing and a little face bounding into the bakery that she hadn’t expected to ever see again. 

 

“Hi! You’re Jane’s mommy, right? She said you made the best cookies so I asked my mommy if she could bring us over.”

 

Beth gave the woman with the little boy a tight smile. “Well you’re very right, I am Jane’s mommy. Do you know what kind of cookie you want?”

 

The little boy studied her face in a way that was eerily familiar. “I’ve seen you before, in the park with my daddy.” 

 

Clearing her throat, Beth shifted a little from foot to foot. “That’s right, I think we met there a couple of times.”

 

The woman reached over the counter. “Please forgive my son, he’s been talking about your cookies for days now. Your Jane really talks them up.”

 

Beth smiled. “She is certainly a chatterbox, but since you two are friends, why don’t I fix up a dozen for you and your mom? That way tomorrow you can tell Jane which one is your favourite.” 

 

The mother smiled. “I’m Claudia by the way, and this is Marcus. I’ve seen you at the park watching practice. Your Jane and my Marcus are thick as thieves. This year we’ll have to set up a playdate.”

 

The offer caught Beth by surprise. Claudia didn’t seem phased that Beth knew Marcus’ father and she supposed on the surface Marcus remembering her with Rio seemed normal. What she thought was odd was how calm they were.

 

“We can certainly do that now that I know you’re THE Marcus.”

 

Beth started filling a box up with cookies, noticing her hands only shook a little. She had never considered this confrontation even though she’d had sleepless nights over thinking how she had left this poor boy fatherless. Marcus gave her a toothy smile as she handed over the box of cookies to him.

 

Waving away Claudia’s credit card, she shook her head. “No friend of Jane’s pays for their cookies, and if you like you can pick what you want the team snack to be next week.”

 

Marcus bounced on the balls of his feet with excitement. “Really? I’ll have to ask Jane what’s the best.”

 

“You do that Marcus and I’ll see you at practice.”

 

Beth waved at the pair as they left the bakery. Walking into the back room, it was like a puppet with their strings cut as she fell into a chair. It took a minute to catch her breath, hardly believing what had just happened. Pulling her phone from her pocket, she texted Ruby and Annie. 

 

**B: Get over here now!**

**R: Just finishing up the shopping omw**

**A: What’s up? I was going to pick us up a pizza**

**B: Forget the pizza just get here.**

 

Annie swung in through the backdoor with a bang. “Hey Beth! What’s the emergency, we’re missing out on primo pizza right now!”

 

Beth shook her head. “Wait until Ruby gets here. I’m only doing this once before my nerves kick in.”

 

Not two minutes later, Ruby ran in, eyes wide. “What is going on?”

 

Looking up at both of them, Beth shuddered. “Marcus was just here with his mother and he remembered that I  _ know _ his daddy. Present tense. Guys? I think Rio still alive.”

 

Ruby and Annie glanced at each other.

 

“Beth, honey, are you sure?” Ruby asked. “You told us you shot him 3 times. Not many people could survive that.”

 

Beth nodded. “These were not people who were in mourning. Claudia, his mom, the ex... She wants to set up some play dates for Marcus and Jane. No way she would be thinking like that if he was gone. Add in the note and it’s just a matter of time until he comes around, so be on the lookout,” she told both of them seriously.

 

It was late as Beth pulled into the driveway. It was Dean’s night for the kids, so at least she could relax with a glass of bourbon and a hot bath. She was greeted by Buddy who was anxious to go out, but otherwise it was a quiet night.  Turning to grab the bourbon bottle from the cupboard, she noticed a note on the counter, figuring that the kids must have left it for her. Beth’s blood chilled as she read it. 

 

_ Those cookies were amazing, thanks for the treat - R _

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

_ Part 2 _

 

To say that she was unnerved was an understatement. Taking a picture of the note, Beth texted a copy to both Annie and Ruby. Seconds later she was on a 3-way call with both of them as she tried to slow her heart down. Suspicions confirmed, now was not the time to panic -- now she needed a plan. Clearly Rio knew where she had moved to, he knew about the bakery, and he certainly wasn’t dead. If revenge was the motive, they could have easily been dead already. 

 

Looking up when she heard the door, Beth saw Annie letting herself in carrying a bottle of bourbon. She nodded as she went for the glasses in the cupboard. There were still no words yet as they sipped their drinks while waiting for Ruby. Ten minutes later, Ruby rushed in. Beth just handed her a glass.

 

“For real? He’s back? What does he want?”

 

Shrugging, Beth sighed before taking another sip. “Honestly, I have no clue. If he wanted to kill me, he could have done that a long time ago.”

 

Annie fidgeted. “Maybe he was recuperating.”

 

Beth shook her head, there was just something about the whole thing. Once she was able to set aside her hurt feelings and anger, she wondered if there was something she was missing. “He’s been waiting for something, not sure what but he has been keeping an eye on us,” Beth mused.

 

“So what do we do, Beth?” Annie asked as she chewed her bottom lip.

 

“Nothing for now. We continue business as usual, but feel out current contacts to see if there are rumbles of anything, a new player. Figures he would do something dramatic like a resurrection,” Beth grumbled. “The kids have soccer tomorrow and I’m providing the snacks, so I’ll look around. Like it or not, he’s back and we’ll have to figure it out.”

 

After a couple more drinks, Annie and Ruby headed home and Beth headed to bed, thoughts on the specter that refused to fade away.

 

The next morning was busy; she had been up by 6 with the cafe opening at 10, and she also needed to make the fudgey snacks for practice.  The customers had been friendly, placing a lot of orders for the weekend. Their part time girl arrived at 2, in time for Beth to clean up and head for school pick up. The kids would be wild and starving, and she needed to get the sandwiches into them before the older kids went to play in the park while they waited for Jane to be done with soccer. Beth was both excited and nervous about what might happen. Now that Rio had played his hand, it was only a matter of time before he would make an appearance. Beth hated that she still cared, but there was nothing she could do about it now.

 

Herding the kids across the park, she reminded Kenny and Danny to stay near the equipment while she tightly held on to Emma’s hand. Jane had run up ahead to join her team. When she got to the field, Beth handed the box of treats to the coach. Marcus greeted Jane and waved to Beth before heading back onto the field and Beth found a park bench to sit on. Days like this reminded her of what she knew now were simpler times.

 

Watching the kids was soothing and it was easier to keep her mind blank. Beth didn’t really socialize anymore with the other mothers after she learned that Dean had slept with two of the ones on the team.  She knew the name of one, but she couldn’t stomach finding out who the other was. Cheering a goal, Beth gasped as someone slid onto the bench with her. 

 

“The kids look like they’re going to have a good season, don't you think?” Rio drawled.

 

Beth rolled her eyes at him. Of course he was going for casual, but then what do you say to the person who shot you in the heat of the moment?

 

“Yes,” she replied brightly, “the coach is doing a wonderful job keeping the kids motivated, it's really paying off.”

 

He nodded. “Right, right. And you? How have you been doing, Ma? That bake shop of yours is getting real popular. Love the name, by the way. Always knew you had talent in that area. I’m hearing from near and far about the quality of the product. Business must have picked up more than I thought.” 

 

Beth flushed, not sure if she was happy or annoyed with his praise. “Yes, the customers seem really happy and I get more orders every day,” she replied without looking at him. Another kid scored a goal and she clapped.

 

“Are you going to ask, Mami?”

 

Beth could feel his eyes on her, but she shook her head. “What would be the point? You’ve never answered my questions before, I doubt you’re going to start now. What do you want?”

 

He chuckled darkly. “Well, you’ve taken pretty good care of the kingdom, but you’re outgrowing the bakery. It’s time to expand or flip your game. I know my son would be pretty sad if his favourite cookie place closed up, so what do you think about a new location?”

 

Shock caused her to turn and look at him, eyes wide. It made him smile knowing he could still surprise her. “Are you kidding me? I don’t have the resources to expand. Yes, the business is going well, but I don’t have the bandwidth.”

 

Rio gave her a toothy smile, “I know, that’s why I’m going to become your silent partner.” 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We finally find out what Rio wants

Part 3

“He wants to what?” Ruby shrieked.

Beth winced as she sipped her wine. She needed her wits, so bourbon was out for now. “He wants us to expand the bakery and be our ‘silent partner’,” Beth mocked, making quotation marks with her fingers as she spoke.

“And why are we going along with this?” Annie piped up.

“Hmm, I don’t know... because I shot the man 3 times in the chest and I’d rather not go to jail.” She glared at her. “I say we at least hear him out and see what he means by expanding, then we can figure it out.”

Ruby huffed but nodded. “I guess that’s a start, when are we meeting him?”

Finishing off her wine, Beth shrugged. “Who knows. He said he’d call. Which probably means that he’ll show up at the worst time possible,” she snarked as she reached for the bottle to refill her glass. While she was at it, she topped off Ruby and Annie. If they were going to be screwed, at least they could be socially lubricated while it happened.

Two days later came the text:

**Unknown number: Close the bakery today between 12-1**

Beth sighed and forwarded the text to both Ruby and Annie. Better to face the music than live in dread for the next week. She continued working on the orders for the next day until it was a quarter to 12. It wasn’t hard to get the part time girl to take an extended lunch. Beth flipped the sign to closed and her remaining customers started heading out. Inventory was such a great excuse. She paced as she waited for Ruby and Annie to arrive back from their drop.

The bell rang as Rio and two of his boys entered the shop -- one of them made sure the door was locked behind them. It made her shudder.

“You’re early,” Beth gritted out between clenched teeth.

“Nah, darlin’, I’m hyper punctual. Need to check out my new investment.” His eyes swept the shop.

From the back there was a slam; the boys reached for their guns, but Rio waved them away. Annie and Ruby rushed in.

“Beth? Are we still…. Oh.” Annie’s voice trailed off. “They’re already here.”

Taking a seat, Rio made himself comfortable. “So ladies, what do we need to do to make this expansion happen?”

Ruby cleared her throat. “What exactly are we expanding here, just so we’re clear.”

“Funny you should ask that,” Rio responded drily. “It’s both, you’ve got a good cash business going on here and your artist makes it so we don’t have to pay border fees any more. By the way, Big Mike says hello.” He smirked as Ruby rolled her eyes. “I’m thinking of a new location, a little more upscale, maybe add a coffee bar, exotic teas. What do you think?”

Beth took a seat at another table with Ruby and Annie behind her. “Not bad,” Beth agreed with a nod. “But production, we’d need a lot more people on the back end than we have. Get plates made. Get an extra pastry chef in the know. With this place, we use the upstairs apartment to do the work. You got a property in mind that would work? This has worked because there is no transportation.”

Rio nodded. “It’s a good plan -- low risk, big rewards. So why don’t you and I look at a couple of locations and see if we can’t find something that will suit both our needs.”

Beth glanced over at Ruby and Annie, wanting to see their reactions. Ruby was shaking her head no and Annie seemed torn. “What kind of guarantees that this isn’t a trap to get me alone and get revenge?”

Shaking his head, Rio laughed. “Finally you’re learning, but we’re all good mama. Just wanting to make some money and take back the keys to my kingdom.” Beth looked uncomfortable at his words; he took note of that. “But don’t you worry, mami, you’ll still be the queen.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Lunafeather and Goldfishangie for your help and support :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doesn't everyone love House Hunters?

 

Part 4

 

Over the next couple of weeks, Beth and Rio visited so many properties trying to find the right one. They had argued over a couple of them that Rio thought would be great but Beth felt didn’t have the actual work space for the baking. She reminded him that in order for a front to actually work, they had to be able to do the work they claimed was happening there. He felt they should just have a commercial kitchen, but Beth argued that part of the appeal of Queen of Tarts was the scent atmosphere of fresh baked goods. He had grumbled about it but finally agreed. On the plus side, they had at least found the right neighborhood for the new location. It was up and coming and popular with young working professionals. Rio had gotten his feathers fluffed when she called him a hipster. He had refuted her claim, but she had been tickled to see him react. ( _ If the beanie fits...) _

 

“You know what?” Beth sighed. “I’m calling it for today. The last thing we need is to start fighting over this. Let’s pick this up tomorrow and we can start fresh. Besides, I still have baking to do for tomorrow. It’s like you forget I have a legitimate business to take care of, too.”

 

Rio sneered at her. “It's kind of hard to forget with you harping on it every other minute, but you’re right. It’s not getting us anywhere. I’ll drop you off and look at a couple more options. If they meet our other needs, I’ll add them to the list for tomorrow.”

 

Nodding, Beth rubbed her temples -- the headache she had been warding off had finally arrived.

 

Rio looked over at her, watching her close her eyes and rub her head. She looked pale and tense. Part of him wished Beth would just ask, but instead she just kept moving forward, convinced he wouldn’t tell her. He wasn’t too proud to admit he enjoyed a sick thrill at having this over her, but he knew that in the long run it would diminish what could be and affect how much money they could make. “You okay over there, mama? You look kinda pale, or paler than you usually do.”

 

Beth didn’t even open her eyes. “I have a headache and 12 dozen cookies to bake, so if you don’t mind…” Her voice trailed off as she took a deep breath. 

 

“Can’t you call someone in to help with the baking so you can go home an’ take care of yourself?” he asked with a frown.

 

“No, we keep this business very close to the chest. I don’t have an army to protect us and I learned not to let people in close enough to know what’s really going on. See? You weren’t a terrible teacher. I eventually learn my lessons,” Beth told him with a dry laugh. “Don’t worry, I’ll take some motrin when I get to the shop and have a nice cup of tea and I’ll be fine. Dean’s got the kids so I can knock the cookies out, do a couple of loaves of bread and a birthday cake before I head home. I’ll be right as rain come morning.”

 

He pulled up to the shop and Beth reached for the door handle when Rio put his hand on her arm. Beth looked down at it, surprised since he hadn’t touched her since his return. Rio pulled it back. “Take care of yourself, ma. I’ll be back to pick you up in the morning. Do you have coverage for the shop?”

 

Looking up into his eyes, Beth nodded. “Yeah, Annie’s on duty tomorrow. I’m just getting the orders together for her.” Opening the door, Beth pushed herself out. “I’ll be fine, promise,” she told him as she shut the door and walked into the shop.

 

Thankfully it was slow in the shop. Ruby waved to her from behind the register where she was handing a box of their signature tarts to a customer as Beth went behind the counter and into the back kitchen. It didn’t take long for her to get the big mixer going with the ingredients for the bread. The shop only did a limited amount of their country white bread and it was in high demand. She’d get the dough ready and leave it to proof overnight. All Annie would have to do is put them in the oven to bake. Next up were the cookies -- Beth was almost robotic as she put ingredients in the mixer. Her mind was clearly elsewhere as she went through the motions.

 

Ruby cleared her throat to get her attention. She had seen Beth like this before and it rarely meant anything good. “What’s going on, Beth? you’re on automatic.”

 

Beth shook out of it, hearing Ruby’s voice. “What? Oh nothing, just a headache. Who knew that shopping for a new location was the stuff of nightmares.”

 

A bark of laughter escaped Ruby’s lips as Beth looked at her with wide eyes. “You think the store hunt is giving you a headache? Girl, please don’t kid yourself cause you’re not fooling anyone else. I get why he’s back in the picture, but you twisting yourself up like this isn’t helping. I’ll admit I don’t even want to know his end game, but you’re going to have to get to the bottom of it before it kills you.”

 

Beth snorted, “You’re being ironic, right? Isn’t that what’s going to happen? He’s going to kill me. I shot him Ruby! That’s not going to be forgiven! Once I’m no longer useful, I’m done for!”

 

“Maybe, but think about it. Every time you have thought he was going to kill you, he didn’t. And you’re getting to be known. You go missing? People are going to notice. He’s not someone who takes unnecessary risks, and he knows you can’t rat him out now. For once you might actually be on equal footing. Catch 22,” Ruby countered with a shrug, before she handed her best friend the bottle of motrin. “Take some and finish up here so you can go home. I’ll lock up tonight.”

 

With her mind back on the cookies, it wasn’t hard for Beth to wrap up the batches and get them baked as the motrin and tea did its work. By the time she said good night to Ruby, she was feeling marginally better and just wanted to get home and have a hot bath. Letting the dog out for a minute, Beth took a deep breath and walked into her ensuite to get the bath started.  Minutes later, Buddy wandered in and she frowned. She hadn’t brought him back in yet, or was she so tired that she didn’t remember? Deciding that she must be losing it, she headed back to the kitchen to pour herself a night cap to join her in the bath. To her surprise, walking into the kitchen she found her glass poured and a Lush bag sitting on the counter waiting for her. 

 

Beth looked around, expecting to find Rio hiding in the shadows somewhere, but other than the evidence in front of her he was nowhere to be found, leaving her feeling off kilter and uncomfortable -- which was probably his intention. Still, she wasn’t passing on a drink and what she found when she picked up the bag.  _ Mmm, Chamomile. Ah, a bath bomb. At least he has good taste.  _ Taking her glass with her, Beth went back to the bathroom to undress and found another note. 

 

_ Rest easy, Mama. Tomorrow is another day - R _

 

It was too late to even worry about it. Beth climbed into her bath and enjoyed the calming scent and the rich bourbon. Tomorrow was coming fast.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The search for a new location continues

Part 5

 

The next day came faster that Beth would have liked, but she had time to make a cup of coffee and make sure she was looking her best for the day of property hunting. The more she had together the less she would worry about him picking things apart. Heading out the door, she huffed seeing his car blocking hers in the driveway. 

 

Apparently they were carpooling, opening the passenger door, she peered inside. “You know you could have told me we were driving in together.” 

 

Rio chuckled. “Consider it our ecological  contribution save on fossil fuels or what not. Now get in we have places to see.” 

 

Sighing, Beth slipped into the luxury car and put on her safety belt. “Then off we go, tell me about the first site.” Rio proceeded to tell her about the first location and what he liked about it. Beth listened and nodded. 

 

He didn’t really mention anything about the cooking space so she was reserving judgement. “You’re awfully quiet there ma, what’s on your mind?” 

 

Beth shrugged. “Not a whole lot. Making lists of orders in my head stuff I have to get done today.” 

 

He shook his head. “Nah, I need you clear to do this. We’re going to find a place, we don’t have time to be stallin’ out on this.”

 

Gritting her teeth, Beth nodded. 

 

“Noted. mind is focused on the property.” 

 

Rio looked over at her, but she refused to look at him. “That’s it? No questions? No argument?” 

 

She shook her head. “Nope, I learned my lesson and there’s no point in wasting both our time,” She said with a shrug. “So how far is the distance between this place and Queen of Tarts?” The abrupt change in topic,caught Rio by surprise but he accepted it with a click of his jaw. Clearly this was about more than the shooting and this wasn’t the time to get into it. 

 

The building was stately and would probably qualify for historical status, but they were quickly assured that it had been completely restored and renovated inside. There were three floors with a gorgeous storefront on the first floor, and two open lofts on the second and third. Beth walked through the space where they could put in a kitchen with a smile. It was spacious and had more than enough room for baking. In fact, they might be able to start doing wedding cakes in this space. 

 

They took the elevator up to the second floor and Beth admired the open loft space. It wouldn’t be hard to set Maggie up here, and she and her team would be able to double their production. “This space would work, easy to set up the studio. “ 

 

She looked over to where Rio was looking out of a window. “ What do you think, can you work with this space?”

 

 He nodded and moved towards the elevator. “I want to check out the third floor are you coming?”

 

He turned quickly away from the window and Beth had to quicken her pace to catch up with him. She rolled her eyes as he pushed the button to the third floor. They rode in silence to the third floor as the elevator climbed. 

 

The third floor was stunning; reminiscent of Rio’s old loft but with a better view. Beth supposed this could be used as a place to crash or stash the kids in an emergency. They could put in a basic kitchen. “You know? I’m ok with this one. What do you think?” Rio shrugged. “Dunno, we could probably do better if we keep lookin’” 

 

Beth sighed. “Ok let me have it. What’s wrong with it?” She crossed her arms and waited for him to tell her what was wrong. “It's too exposed, other buildings are too close”  

 

She frowned.”They are no closer than Queen is now. You put up curtains like normal people and no one thinks anything of it. Next objection?”  Beth asked as she crossed her arms. 

 

Sometimes it felt like he was deliberately delaying making a decision but if he really wanted to expand, there was no point wasting time. Rio opened his mouth and then closed it with a snap before walking over to the elevator. “This.” He pointed to the elevator. “How are we going to secure it? Can’t have a customer wander up here and discover the real magic to your baking.” 

 

It was a fair point but Beth felt like he was just trying to be difficult. “I’m sure there are security systems we can put in place to protect your investment.” She offered as a remedy as they started to debate. 

 

“This has everything we both want and it’s been weeks of searching. The price is right so why are you hesitating?” Beth asked as Rio sneered. “Oh now you have questions, thought you didn’t expect answers from me?”

 

Of course that’s what he would cling to. Beth rolled her eyes as she pressed the button to open the elevator. “Fine, we’ll keep looking and keep wasting time. You tell me when you’re ready to move forward,” she snapped, entering the car. He followed and pushed the button for the first floor.

 

They stood in silence until the car screeched to a halt between the first and second floor. Beth let out a scream, grabbing the railing. Rio gave her a pointed look before pushing the down button again. The elevator shuddered but didn’t move. The lights flickered and then died. 

 

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Beth muttered. Rio snorted. “There do I need another reason not to want this place?” She rolled her eyes even though he couldn’t see it. “Really? That’s what you’re going with? Fine you were right this is apparently not the right place. Happy now?”

 

She pressed her head against the wall of the elevator appreciating the coolness it provided, she was clearly headed for another headache.  

 

Rio didn’t answer and she didn’t want to fight in a closed in space like this. “Could you please press the emergency button? I think it would be best for us to get out of here as soon as possible.” He didn’t respond, but she could hear him moving towards the panel and then his cell phone’s flash light went on. Beth could see him pressing the button but there was no alarm going off. 

 

Groaning, Beth slid down the wall and sat on the floor. This was going to be a very long day. He chuckled, doing the same on the other side of the car. “So what do you want to talk about Elizabeth?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you to HereLiesBethBoland and Lunafeather


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing like being trapped in an elevator to discuss how you really feel

Part 6

 

The silence was deafening. Beth was grateful for the darkness and she wondered how long they could sit there not saying anything. Rio didn’t seem interested in starting the conversation so she closed her eyes and leaned her head against the wall. She was sticking to her plan of no questions just deal with the situation on hand. 

 

“You know you want to ask, why you holding back, ma?”  He asked even in the darkness she knew he had a smug look on his face. Instead of answering Beth turned on her phone praying for a signal. Unfortunately like her phone it appeared there was no other signs of life in the building.

 

“Like I said before, I know there’s no point in me asking. So enjoy your aura of mystery and let’s figure out a way out of here.” Beth answered tensely. She didn’t understand why he kept bringing up other than to taunt her and hold the shooting over her head. She wasn’t about to give him any more ammunition.

 

“It had to look believable,” Rio sighed. “It had to appear to Tuner that you were so angry you shot me. You’re a good liar but do you really think you could pull it off?”

 

“So you still left me at the mercy of Tuner thinking I had killed you? Thank you for that!” Beth spat at him. 

 

“Does Tuner show up any more? No, and you can thank me for that!” he sniped back. “Turner is on permanent desk duty for withholding care of a shooting victim. He offered to call 911 if I agreed to snitch. So I died. It's all on a drive  conveniently sent to the FBI. I took care of us like always!”

 

Now Beth regretted the darkness, she wanted to see his eyes to see if he was telling the truth, not that she could ever tell before. “So you really don’t trust me. Guess I shouldn’t be surprised.”  She let out softly. “Its fine I get it. There we’ve discussed it.” Crossing her arms Beth tried to get comfortable.

 

 “Did you check your phone for a signal? I don’t have one in here.” she was hoping that a way out of this situation would appear quickly.

 

 Rio wasn’t having any of it though. “That’s it? That’s all you’re goin’ to say?” 

 

“What more is there to say? Want me to thank you for making me think I killed you, Letting me suffer for a murder that never happend. Making sure I know my place in your world?” She bit out. “Then thank you Rio, I needed to learn that lesson. We good?”

 

Silence returned to the car with an added bitterness in the air. Beth desperately wanting someone to figure out they were stuck. The wave of rage had dissipated but in its place was this tightness in her chest that was making it hard to breathe. She took shallow breaths trying to gain control but the panic was growing.

 

Rio heard her starting to take short shallow breaths and realized something different was going on. He scooted over to her side searching out her hand in the dark, finding it clenching her blouse.

 

“Elizabeth, you’ve got to calm down. Take deep breaths.” 

 

Internally Beth fought for control, the dark and the adrenaline were overwhelming when his voice cut through and she felt his hand on hers. Instinctively she grabbed on as she struggled to breathe.

 

“Yeah that’s it breathe with me.” He coached her as she started to mimic his breathing pattern. Her heart slowed its  pounding as the terror started seeping away.

 

 “Do you know that I had nightmares for months after that night, you yeling, you shooting, you falling, you bleeding, me running. I can never stop running.” Beth panted out.

 

Rio didn't have a response, in all of his planning he hadn’t considered how she would feel about it. He had done his best to get her good and angry with him thinking that would be all it took. She had dismissed him so easily from her life before he hadn’t seen past his own anger to consider anything else. 

 

Trying to compose herself Beth moved slightly away. The scent of him was soothing and agitating at the same time. She disentangled their fingers and pushed her hair away from her face. “I’m fine, it’s fine. We have to get out of here. The small space felt so much smaller with so much unsaid. 

 

She pushed herself off the floor with her hands out in front of her searching for the door. Rio stood behind putting his hands at her waist, his nose at her neck as he whispered  _ Lo siento  _  so softly Beth wasn’t sure she had imagined it. He brushed her hair back to place a light kiss on her neck.

 

Stilling Beth debated pushing him away his callous comment about her being work before still whispered in her brain. Him brushing up behind her reminded her of their first encounter in the bar as she tilted her head granting him more access to her neck, she had missed this, missed him. Unconsciously her hips moved against him memories moving her the way they had been.

 

It didn’t take much to hike up her skirt, undo his pants, he entered her slowly  there in this bubble of just them and the silence and all the things they hadn’t said.He pressed her up against the doors, lacing his fingers with hers as he pushed into her, the repressed connection  between waking up as the sounds of their moans filled the elevator car. 

 

Almost as if the fates had orchestrated the whole encounter the motor and lights of the elevator came on and they pulled away from each other without a word spending the rest of the short ride putting themselves back together. 

 

Walking back to the car, Beth turned to Rio. “You know I think that I’m done looking at buildings for today. Take me back to the bakery?” 

 

He opened his mouth to say something when she shook her head and gave him a wry smile as she slid into the car. “ Don’t worry, I know I’m just work.”


	7. Chapter 7

Part 7 

 

The next couple of days, Beth stayed busy at the bakery. They had had a rush of orders for tarts and cookies and she was grateful for the busy work. Thankfully Rio had stayed away and she was trying not to think about their elevator encounter even though it entered her dreams at night. What she thought was gone had come roaring back to life and now she had to deal with it. 

 

Ruby and Annie had been mercifully silent even though she knew they had seen the scruff burn and slight bruising on her neck. They would give her some space for a while before pressing her for answers. 

 

The expansion plans seemed to be on hold and she was ok with that for now. It was a reprieve, not a shut down. Until then, she was focusing on the legitimate side of her business. Let her skills put her on automatic for a while.

 

In the front of the house, Ruby and Annie kept an eye on Beth. They hadn't seen her so distracted since that night and it had taken that damn note to start pulling her back. 

 

“What the hell did he do to her?” Ruby hissed as Annie looked over her shoulder at the working Beth.

 

”Dunno, but whatever it was he’s not been around either, no calls, texts, or gifts. Which probably means something that I haven’t figured out yet. Think I should try and find him?”

 

Ruby gave her a side eye, “Do we really want to try that again ‘cause it worked out so well for us the last time.”’

 

“Oh come on! We aren’t asking for work again, but maybe he can clue us in on why Beth the zombie is back, considering he’s alive and well,” Annie countered.

 

Before Ruby could answer, Beth came out with a plastic smile on her face and a large box in her hands. “Ok guys, I’m off to take snacks to soccer and then I have the kids tonight, so I’ll see you tomorrow after carpool,” she chirped as she waved goodbye.

 

“See?” Annie pointed. “That’s not normal, that’s PTA Barbie Beth off to make sure the kids are as perfect as she is. We can’t go through this again.” 

 

Ruby’s eyes followed Beth out to the parking lot. “Fine, but I’m doing the talking. You irritated him before, I doubt he’s become more tolerant since returning from the dead.”

 

At the park, Beth had been greeted with shrieks of delight by the kids. She had made a cheerio bar filled with dried fruit and yoghurt chips.  She sat on her bench watching the game, keeping her eyes on the kids. Mentally she hadn’t finished unpacking what happened in the elevator. Feelings she thought had faded or had been fabricated were back and Beth was certain she couldn’t go through this again. Not the ups and downs of trying to figure out what was real with Rio.

 

She tensed, feeling someone join her on the bench. From the corner of her eye she saw someone, but not who she expected. Beth relaxed a little and offered a tight smile.  

 

Claudia smiled back. “They are so enthusiastic, aren't they? Even when they don’t win, they're there just for the fun of playing together.”

 

Nodding, Beth sighed. “I envy them their innocence, they have no idea what’s out there in the world and it makes me want to wrap them up in cotton.”

 

“Makes sense, especially when you live in a world like ours, right?” She gave Beth a knowing look. “I know who you are, what you do. It’s ok, I can tell you’re a good mom, you do what you have to do.”

 

Beth sputtered for a minute and then sighed. “Does it get any easier, or is it always the hard road?” 

 

Claudia lifted an eyebrow. “Do you mean the life or Rio, because those are two very different situations.”

 

Rubbing her head, Beth’s heachache was returning. “It would be, nothing is ever simple. Especially with Rio, but then you know that. Were you two… married?”

 

Claudia shook her head. “God no, I don't have that kind of patience,” she said with a short laugh. “He’s an old friend, so I knew what I was getting into. We needed each other for a time and then we didn’t,” she said with a shrug as she watched the kids play. 

 

“So, Marcus is begging for a day to play with Emma and Jane, is there any way we can make this happen?” Claudia changed the subject easily, helping Beth relax. This was a familiar arena for her, a space where the stress of her other life slipped away. 

 

“Oh, I know. Every day I hear about how fun Marcus is; so yes, let's get something on the books so these kids can stop begging. He’s such a sweetheart I’m glad they've become friends. What does Friday evening look like for you, we could do pizza and movies at my place,” Beth suggested.

 

Claudia pulled out her phone to check her calendar. “I can certainly drop him off, but that’s his dad’s weekend. Are you ok with him picking him up?” 

 

Sighing, Beth nodded. “Just tell him to knock rather than let himself in. Otherwise, I’m good.”

 

The game ended and the kids ran over, babbling about the game. It was easy to enjoy their happiness. “Guess what, guys? We’re doing pizza and movies with Marcus on Friday! Doesn’t that sound like fun?” Beth greeted them. 

 

There were cheers from the kids and the mothers said goodbye as they herded their kids to their vehicles. Beth was definitely going to need Annie and Sadie’s assistance with all of them on Friday.

 

Meanwhile, Ruby and Annie were closing up shop and debating how they were going to contact Rio. Annie was certain Beth had his number in her phone, but she wasn’t sure she could be stealthy enough to get the phone without her noticing. 

“Fine, you distract her, I’ll find the number,” Ruby finally agreed. This was a bad idea all around, but if it got Beth back it was worth it. Seeing her happy was worth it, even if it meant “Gangfriend” was in the picture. 

 

Heading over to Beth’s with a new bottle of wine, Annie and Ruby breezed in as Beth was putting down dinner for the kids.

 

“We come bearing refreshments, how was the game, Jane?” Annie asked.

 

She listened intently as Beth relieved her of the bottle of wine and poured them 3 glasses.  Setting her phone on the counter, she walked two of the glasses over to the table where Ruby and Annie had joined the kids. 

 

“You guys want anything to eat? I've made plenty.” Beth offered kraft mac n’ cheese with hot dogs. She hadn’t had the energy for anything requiring more effort.  

 

Ruby saw her phone on the back counter and nodded. “Sure, but let me get it, sit down to enjoy the wine and I’ll see about fancying up the mac and cheese ok?” 

 

Beth gave Ruby a grateful nod and sipped the wine in her hand after giving the other one to Annie.

 

“So what’s going on, sis, you haven’t been yourself for the last day or so. You ok?” 

 

Beth shrugged. “Just processing some stuff, I’ll be fine, I promise.” She ducked her head and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear, giving her sister a weak smile.

 

While she chatted with Annie, Ruby quickly looked through Beth’s contacts, sending herself the one under R and nothing else. She rolled her eyes but supposed it was fair, since they really didn’t know much about gangfriend other than the name he went by. Once she was done, she fixed a couple small plates for the three of them and carried them over .

 

“Here we go, the finest kraft mac and cheese money can by spiced up by tabasco and chopped tomatoes,” she told them cheerfully. 

 

After they ate, Ruby helped Beth clean up as Annie played with the kids in the tv room. Once they were done, Ruby cleared her throat. “Umm Annie, we should get going, right? We’ve got that thing.”

 

Normal Beth might have caught on, but Zombie Beth was lost in thought.

 

 “Oh yeah, that thing. Alright guys, say goodnight to Auntie Annie.”

 

The kids clamored goodbyes as they slipped out of the door. In the driveway, Annie stopped  and used Ruby’s phone to send a text to their new contact. 

 

**RH: Meet me at Lucky’s 11pm**

 

**R: Why?**

 

**RH: Just do it!**

 

When 11 came around, both Ruby and Annie were sitting at the bar nursing drinks and debating how they were going to deal with things when Rio approached them. Before he could open his mouth, Annie rounded on him.   
  


“What the fuck did you do to my sister?!”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Lunafeather for Beta


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friday night special

Part 8

 

Friday came along and Emma and Jane were vibrating with excitement over having Marcus over. Even Kenny and Danny were glad to have a fun night. Beth had organized for 4 large pizzas along with treats from the store. The kids were still fighting over the movie, but had agreed that Marcus had the final say. She felt a little bad for the kid going from being an only to a group of five wild kids, but she figured he might have fun with it too.

 

The doorbell rang and Beth let Claudia and Marcus in. He gave her a brief hello before running off with the girls to see their room. Beth smiled and shook her head. “They have been so excited all day. Thank you for dropping him off.” 

 

Claudia waved her off. “No, thank you. I worry that he doesn't spend enough time with other kids. At least with you I know he’s safe.”

 

Beth didn’t have time to ponder that statement as the kids started screaming upstairs. “Umm, I'd better go before the mutiny starts. What time is he picking him up?”

 

“I was told he’d be here by nine and should something ‘come up’, he’ll text both of us,” Claudia explained.

 

“Any allergies or things he can't have?” It never hurt to be cautious.

 

“No, he’s healthy as a horse. Marcus, come down here and say goodbye to me.” 

 

There was a huff from upstairs before he came running down the stairs. “Good night, Mama.”  

 

“Be good for Ms. Beth and have a good weekend with your Daddy, ok?” He nodded before running back upstairs where they could hear loud laughter. “Good luck tonight, you’re going to have your hands full,” she told Beth with a grin. 

 

“What’s one more, right? They’ll wear each other out and then pass out, it’s all good,” Beth assured her as she walked her to the door. Once Claudia was gone, Beth called up the stairs, “Kids, you’ve got 30 mintues until the pizza gets here. You should work on picking a movie.” 

 

Immediately she heard the names of titles of movies being called out as they went through the DVDs they had. By the time the pizza arrived, Beth had them in the tv room starting Coco, and she got the food in front of them pretty quickly. Entertainment started, Beth poured herself a glass of wine and just watched them from the kitchen. It was good seeing them be kids again.

 

\---

 

Rio sat outside of the house debating his choices.  After a very loud conversation with Annie last night and learning that Claudia had arranged a play date, Rio was feeling very off kilter .  Hearing that Beth had shut down mentally after his ‘death’ had been unexpected. From everything his contacts had told him, she had kept things business as usual. 

 

He hadn’t had a chance to argue back before Annie informed him that apparently he had broken her again and that she was losing it. He needed to come up with a plan to deal with this before it all fell apart. Somewhere along the line, he had lost sight of something or hadn’t seen something for him to be so far off the mark. Ruby had quietly confirmed that Beth hadn’t been unaffected by his death, and if he hadn’t sent that ridiculous note she wasn’t sure they would have gotten her back the first time. These were pieces of the puzzle he hadn’t known were on the table. Sure he had known Beth could compartmentalize as much as the best of them, but clearly she had some strong feelings about what had transpired and he wasn’t sure how to proceed. 

 

Still, he got out of the car and knocked on the front door. Rio wasn’t sure he had ever done that at this house and that was probably telling.

 

The door was opened by Kenny, who yelled behind him, “Mooommmm, Marcus’ dad is here.”  

 

“Then let him in, Kenny, god. You’d think I haven’t taught you how to treat a guest,” he heard Beth respond from further inside the house. Rio could also hear laughter as he passed the room with the TV in it. Peering inside, he could see Marcus on his belly watching cartoons with the two girls. He liked seeing his son so easy going, having fun like this.

 

Walking further back, he found Beth in the kitchen nursing a glass of bourbon. “Thank you for knocking,” she told him with a tight smile. “Want a drink? Or are you in a hurry?” 

 

“I could use a drink, it’s been a day, if you know what I mean,” he told her with a quirky smile. 

 

Beth pulled out another glass and poured him a finger, sliding it over to him. He noticed a tightness around her eyes he’d never seen before.  Normally he’d tease her about looking tired, but now he didn’t know what he should say.

 

“Was he good for you?” Beth looked confused. “Marcus, did he behave himself?” 

 

Getting it, Beth laughed. “Oh, for sure, he’s a sweetheart, even helped clear the table. You’ve done a great job with him.” Laughing together was a rare thing but it felt good. 

 

“Good, glad to hear it. So, I need to get him to bed, but you and me? We need to talk, for real. What’s your schedule look like?”

 

Beth wasn’t expecting the question and she stood there stunned silent. “Umm, I’ve got the kids until Wednesday, but after that I’m pretty flexible.” She knew that was kind of vague, but his schedule tended to be unpredictable.

 

“Wednesday works, I’ll call with the time if that works for you,” Rio told her with a nod.

 

Beth nodded. “I’ll be at the shop, but there’s coverage. I can meet you wherever.”

 

“Pop! Get your stuff, it’s time to go home.” Rio gave her a grin as he backed away from the counter.

 

Marcus shuffled in the tv room getting his stuff together. The girls were helping him, but they weren’t moving quickly.

 

“Mom, can’t Marcus stay longer? Its the weekend,” Jane whined.

 

Beth shook her head.  “His dad is here now, and you guys need to get ready for bed, too. Besides, if you’re good about it now, the more likely we can do this again, ok? Say goodnight to Marcus and then head up to get ready,” Beth told her firmly.

 

The girls looked a little mutinous, but settled down as they looked up at Rio, who had a neutral expression on his face. He was strange enough that they weren’t ready to push their luck with him. They each gave Marcus a hug and said goodnight before they ran up the stairs.

 

Beth reached out and ruffled Marcus’ hair. “We’ll do this again, I promise, you’re always welcome here,” she told him. “Be good for you dad, ok?” 

 

Marcus nodded. “Thank you for having me,” he told her before looking over to his father with a toothy grin. “I had a lot of fun, maybe next time dad can cook.”

 

The comment caught Beth by surprise, but she smiled. “Guess we’ll see, but it will be soon.” She nodded to Rio as they were leaving. Once the door closed behind them, she sagged against the wall.  That was both easier and harder than she imagined. For once they hadn’t had an innuendo filled conversation. Just two parents at the end of a play date. 

 

Walking back into the kitchen, she saw the glass she had poured for him untouched.  Reaching for it, she downed it in one gulp before calling up the stairs, “I want brushed teeth and pjs on in five mintues and I'll be up to tuck you in.” She flipped the light switch and walked upstairs, ready to call it a night.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The talk

Part 9

 

Wednesday came soon enough, Beth was finishing up decorating a birthday cake when she got the text:

 

**R: 5142 Carpenter 2pm**

 

**B: I’ll be there**

 

Driving over there, Beth felt a curl of something in her stomach. She wasn’t sure what it was, but she knew it had all been leading up to this. The final confrontation. It wasn’t like she thought that he’d hurt her or anything, but they had never been about open communication. Pulling up to a warehouse, Beth was surprised that his car wasn’t out front. Entering the side door, she looked around at the open space. It reminded her of the night she had chosen crime. Seeing him at work, how big this part of his operation was, had been impressive. Something told her that he was more than some corner street thug.

 

This warehouse was empty and dusty as Beth wandered around, waiting, almost wondering if she was in the wrong place, but Rio didn’t make those kind of mistakes. Above her on the catwalk, there was a sound that caught her attention, making her look up where she discovered Rio looking down at her with a calculating expression on his face.

 

“Are you planning on talking to me or just looking?” Beth asked with a frown.

 

For a minute he didn’t answer.

 

“Come up here,” he said, indicating the stairs in the far corner.

 

It crossed her mind as she climbed the stairs that it was good that she was wearing boots. As she approached him, she couldn’t fathom why they were there. Talking had never been a skill of theirs. 

 

“You’re a distraction,” he told her with some finality.

 

“I don’t know what that means. Are you disappearing again?” Beth asked him with a slight frown.

 

Rio laughed. “Yeah, no, I’m not going anywhere darlin’, I’m trying to explain. Working with you last year, I was distracted and I didn’t like it.” He sighed and rubbed his face. “There was… no, there  _ is _ a lot going on. Things you don’t know about, an’ you getting me arrested set things into motion that...” He groaned. “That really fucked things up,” he told her rather frankly. “And then… “ He turned to face her. “And then.”

 

Beth nodded, everything had changed that night in the bar. Something that wasn’t supposed to mean something began to mean everything.

 

“It was a distraction neither one of us could afford. Not if we wanted to stay alive with our children.” He gave her a pointed look. Kids were the reasons they did what they did. A shared motivation.

 

She wasn’t sure she had ever heard him talk so much at one time, but she couldn’t say anything. None of this had been expected. 

 

Rio didn’t seem to notice that she was struck dumb and kept talking. “It’s funny, but you made it easier, dismissin’ me like that from your bed, a wake up call about what was at stake. The push I needed to get things done.” Turning to face her, he ran his finger lightly down her cheek. “But you didn’t stop being a distraction, you still stayed in my head.” Moving away from her, he looked out onto the empty warehouse. “I was so angry I didn’t see what was really going on wit you. So I made some moves.”

 

Beth finally blinked. “You set things up, put everything in my name. Let me think you were setting me up. Why?”

 

“I needed you to be angry enough, I needed you to believe me. So I told you what I told you.” He pursed his lips, staring out into space.

 

There was a dawning realization. “You lied,” she said with a huff. “But you never lie...” She looked at him in amazement.

 

“You had to believe me. _You_ needed to hate me, that’s the only way I knew I could get you to pull the trigger.”

 

Beth swallowed hard. Whatever she had been expecting, this wasn’t it. This wasn’t Rio, who made cryptic a personal style. She started to laugh and as she laughed she started to sound hysterical. This was it, she was finally losing her mind. There was this fog that surrounded her, clouding her vision and making her heart race. Pieces of the puzzle started coming together as she spoke

 

“All of this pain and agony. For what? You made decisions and manipulated the whole thing. I don’t even know if what I feel is real anymore.”

 

This was the Beth that Annie and Ruby had tried to describe. The night she shot him, she had looked frightened and angry, but this was beyond that. Her eyes were wild and there was a panic in her that he had never seen before.

 

He approached her slowly like you would a wounded animal. “Mama, I need you to calm down. We’re just talkin’ here, you’re ok.”

 

His words cut through the haze of panic that ran through her and she blinked several times as she forced herself to calm down. 

 

“So where does this leave us?” she breathed out heavily. “We’re too entwined to walk away, too damaged to stay like this. There are other lives involved now, outside of business.”

 

“We should walk away, business be damned.” Rio sighed as he moved closer to her. Instinctually she closed the distance. “But when have we ever done what we should do?”

 

Beth chuckled. “Probably never,” she said wryly. “Whatever this is,” her finger moved between them until she started playing with the buttons of his shirt, “it’s not fading and its not going away, so what do we do?”

 

Bringing his forehead to touch hers, Rio closed his eyes. “I know, darlin’. I thought it would stop, but even now it’s there. We’re drawn to each other, even with all that’s happened. We’re here together but I gotta ask. Do you want this? You’ve been doing ok since I was gone. You’d be fine if I went away.”

 

There it was, the out he always offered. Beth didn’t even know why he did it knowing she wasn’t going to take it. “I don’t want you to go away. I’d survive but I don’t think I’d be alive. You do something to me that I don’t understand, but I don’t want to give up.”

 

He laughed into her hair. “Even when we know better, ya? So we still need to find a new building if we’re expanding operations. You up for more viewings? I’ve still got a couple places we haven't checked yet.”

 

Beth nodded. “Sounds like a plan, but we have to find something this week,” she said firmly. “I don’t have the time and energy to keep doing this.” Things were still somewhat unresolved, but that could wait for another day. They stood in silence for a minute, an hour -- who knew? -- until Beth pulled apart. 

 

“We better get going, I’ve got carpool. You’ve got… whatever you’ve got,” she said with a laugh. “By the way, the girls are asking when Marcus can come over again. Apparently they had the best time ever. Big fan.”

 

Rio laughed and shook his head. “Ya, I’ve been hearing a lot about the fun had at Ms. Beth’s house. We’ll set something up. Maybe the park on the weekend?”

 

Beth headed down the stairs with Rio close behind her. “We can do the park, let them run off their energy, then maybe some lunch,” she agreed as he walked her to her car.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Lunafeather for the beta


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naturally Annie has an opinion

Part 10

 

Beth drove back the bakery, mind whirring. She wasn’t sure how to process everything he had just told her or really where they were. It seemed almost like a clean slate, thankfully with fewer guns. As she entered the shop, she gave Annie a smile as she headed back. There were a couple of orders for the next day she wanted taken care of.

 

“Hey sis, you ok?” Annie asked. Beth seemed different but she wasn’t her normal self.

 

Beth looked over at her as she pulled out ingredients, nodding. “Sure thing, doing great.” 

 

The answer really wasn’t to Annie’s liking. “Are we really doing this again? You being all mopey and zombie like.” Annie looked worried and a little bit annoyed. “If gang friend being back is doing that, he’s got to go.”

 

Shaking her head, Beth laughed. “I’m fine, I promise,” she soothed. “It’s nothing like that. The store hunt has been difficult and complicated, but I think things are going to get better,” she told Annie with a smile, reaching out to squeeze her hand.

 

Annie gave her a skeptical look and eyed her closer. “Oh my god! You did it again! You slept with him?!”

 

Beth looked out into the cafe to see if anyone had heard her. “Annie, We. Are. At. Work. Lower your voice!” she hissed at her sister. “For god sakes! Where do you get the nerve judging me!” She felt her neck getting hot as she glared at her sister.

 

While Annie was glad to see the fire back in her sister, she didn’t really want it unleashed on her, and this Beth was unpredictable. “Ok, ok, not judging here, let’s go with wanting to make sure you’re thinking clearly.” She held her hands up in defense. 

 

Beth turned her back to her and took a deep breath. “My thinking is just fine,” she told her tersely as she turned back to look at Annie. “I get that you’re coming to me out of love, but sometimes…” Her voice dropped off as she shook her head and started putting ingredients in the mixing bowl. 

 

Very few people could make her as angry as Annie and she could see her hands shaking with the flare of rage. Taking a deep breath, Beth turned to face her sister again. “You and I have been through a lot. We’ll be through much more in the future but we have to set boundaries. If I ask for advice in my love life, I’ll ask for it,” she said firmly. “Right now Rio is off limits unless it’s business,ok?”

 

She could see that Annie wasn’t really happy with her decision -- there was a muleish look on her face.

 

“We went through a lot too, you know, when you faded away. You were working on automatic and it was me and Ruby who held it together. Ever think about that?”

 

Swallowing hard, Beth nodded. “I realize that and I appreciate that, but it doesn’t give you the right to judge me. After everything that’s happened the last couple of years, I’m choosing to be happy for a little bit. Don’t I deserve that? And maybe it doesn’t work and maybe I do get hurt, but I’ve never been one to back down from a challenge and we’re finally trying to do this honestly, ok?”

 

“Honestly? Does he know the meaning of the word? Do you?” Annie rolled her eyes as she flounced out to the front of the house. 

 

Sighing in relief, Beth finished up the cookie dough and put it in the fridge to chill. She was leaning against the counter when Ruby came in. “So what’s this I hear about you losing your mind again?”

 

Rolling her eyes, Beth sighed. “That’s what she told you? She can be such a bitch.” 

 

“I heard that,” Annie called out.

 

Growling, Beth clenched her fist and took a deep breath. “She’s upset because I had sex with Rio and he and I have had an acutal conversation.”

 

A myriad of expressions crossed Ruby’s face and you could visibly see her sorting out what she wanted to deal with first.

 

“You actually talked?” She gave Beth a skeptical look.

 

“Whole sentences and everything. Actually he did most of the talking,” Beth admitted.

 

Ruby’s eyes went wide. “He actually spoke?  Told you what happened?”

 

Beth nodded with a small shrug. She was still processing all he had said and she wasn’t ready to share it yet.

 

“And the expansion is still on. We’re hoping to finalize a building by next week at the latest. So I'll keep you updated there, too,” she told Ruby. “But we did have sex and we did acknowledge there is something that draws us to each other. We want to explore that, carefully.” Ruby gave her a look, but Beth just shrugged. “Our kids are friends now, they have playdates and soccer games. He’d have to move to be completely out of our lives and that’s not happening.”

 

“That’s fair, and why should the kids suffer, right?” Ruby asked with a wink.

 

“Exactly, and Claudia isn’t bad,” Beth told her with a grin.

 

“Were they married?” An eyebrow raised in expectation, but Beth shook her head.

 

“No, apparently it wasn’t that sort of thing, but they get along pretty well or at least have the co-parenting down. She’s nice, I’ll need to get tips on how to do it.”

 

Ruby scoffed. “That only works if Dean agrees to be as reasonable as Gang Friend and I don’t see that coming any time soon, that man is as petty as it comes,” she said with a frown.

 

“We all can’t be as lucky as you, picking the right guys right off the bat. And sometimes the right guy isn’t who you were thinking,” Beth answered with a shrug.

 

From the corner of her eye, she saw some movement and realized that Annie was closer to the door listening in.

 

“When a second chance comes around, regardless of how crazy it seems, you have to go for it, but it doesn’t mean I’ve lost my mind,” she said tersely. “It means I’m processing stuff and that I don’t need  _ anyone's  _ permission to be happy. Everyone else can like it or leave it.”

 

Annie backed away with an audible huff.

 

“You know this isn’t going to be the end of it with her, right?” Ruby asked as Beth sighed.

 

“She has no right! I support her through whatever shit she goes through and the minute I do something she doesn’t think is right, she makes me miserable. Well fuck her and the horse she’s riding. I’m doing this, I have to know if this could be something.”

  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Lunafeather and HereliesBethBoland


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A nice weekend family time is fun

Part 11

 

Saturday came bright and early as usual. The loudness was due to the excitement of going to the park to play with Marcus. Beth poured her second cup of coffee and took a deep breath; it was going to be a long day. She gathered some balls and her travel mug and herded the kids into the van. 

 

The drive wasn’t very long, thankfully, and Beth was relieved to release the wild children to the park. At least now the pent up energy would be worn out eventually. She took her usual place on the bench where she could keep an eye on them.

 

It didn’t take long for a familiar figure to join her. For once he wasn’t wearing all black; having decided to change it up with a light grey t-shirt under his hoodie and she shook her head. “And here I thought monochromatic was a full time choice for you. You know when I saw your closet I wondered where you wore all that color.”

 

Rio smirked. “Wondered how much time you spent in that closet ma, couldn’t resist my organizational skills?”

 

“I’ll admit I was very impressed with it, you like things a certain way don’t you? Anything outside it throws you off.”

 

“Oh I wouldn’t say it throws me off, I’d say I don’t like the unexpected. I like knowing where everything belongs.”

 

“Until it doesn’t right? No wonder I made you so mad,” she said with a laugh. “I don’t even know what I’m doing half the time so you couldn’t have a clue of what I might pull. That’s hilarious.’

 

“You say that now. In the beginning I really wanted to put a bullet in your head half the time. The other half of the time … I was kind of impressed. You pulled off some decent shit. You also pulled off some stupid shit so you should do something that grin on your face.”

 

“Impressed you, huh? That wasn’t what I thought you were going to say but I’ll take it,” she said without looking at him.

 

“Oh yeah? What did you think I was gonna say?” He leaned back with a smirk.

 

“Annoyed you, made you want to pull out what hair you have,” Beth teased.  He laughed with her because all of the things she said were true, but somehow that’s never what stuck with him about her.

 

“Yeah, that too but mostly impressed. Don’t know any other suburban bitch who would have pulled what you pulled and mostly succeeded when she didn’t get too big for her britches.”

 

The kids were yelling in the distance, and Beth stood up to make sure her boys weren’t fighting. It was early still but it wasn’t difficult to get them riled up.

 

“Kenny, come get the soccer ball. You guys can kick it around for a bit. Get some practice in.”

 

The kids cheered and Kenny gave Marcus and Jane their own ball to kick around while he stayed with Danny. Emma had found a quiet place by the swings and seemed happy to play by herself.

 

“That happen often?” Rio asked, looking over at Emma.

 

Beth looked over and nodded. “She’s my quiet one. But she’s learning to find her place and she plays on her own just fine.”

 

“Right, right. Just don’t want her feeling left out. This is becoming a big crew and don’t want anyone slipping through the cracks.”

 

Beth wasn’t sure how to take his comment. Sure, they had talked about seeing what  _ this  _ was, but she hadn’t really thought it would fully involve the kids. In hindsight it made sense, Marcus was his world like her kids were hers. Their worlds already touched so there wasn’t any steps to take there.

 

“I keep an eye on her spend mother/daughter time, just the two of us. Emma moves at a different speed than the others.”

 

Soon the kids were clamoring for snacks that Beth had in the cooler. She figured they probably had about an hour before they would need to think about lunch. Oddly enough, the whole time on the bench business didn’t come up. 

 

“You’ve got this whole thing down don’t you mama?” he asked. “Snacks on the ready, balls to avoid fighting, and you run the shop both upstairs and down. How you do it? Cause I only have one and he’s exhausting.”

 

As expected, about an hour later the squabbling increased, and Beth looked over at Rio.

”That’s our cue to feed them. Once there is more than three they lose their words and it becomes Game of Thrones until they’re fed. Any preference?”

 

He laughed as he stood from the bench. “Got it, one is easy, three is an adventure. We’re at five what does that make us?”

 

“Insane. It makes us insane. We’re outnumbered two to three. Food is our only recourse. Our options are fast food or pizza.”

 

Beth quickly learned that Rio was actually very particular about what Marcus ate, and that “{his kid wasn’t about to eat at McDonald’s or any of that shit.” They ended up at the cafe that had the omelette he liked so much. 

 

“You do realize that you’re never going to be allowed back there,” Beth joked after they managed to herd the kids out. “There are benefits to fast food when you’re dealing with a large group of children.”

 

“Nah, mama I’m invested in that place. They have to take me back, however I will reconsider taking all the kids at one time. How did my kid go from being well behaved to being a hooligan in 3 hours?”

 

“It's the power of boys. One-on-one near perfect kid in a pack they lose their minds.” Beth told him, trying desperately not to laugh, as they walked to the ice cream shop down the street. 

 

“I don’t know what we’re doing giving them sugar on top of this, but I guess we bring them back to the house and let them run it off in the backyard?” she suggested. 

 

“Sounds like a plan mama, this is kinda nice though. Just being normal, not thinkin’ about business or anything,”

 

Beth nodded, “It is. Sometimes its hard to remember why we do what we do. Spending time with the reason helps keep it in perspective.”

 

Rio smirked “Yeah, those babies you’re always talking about, I get it. I love Marcus, but I kinda put him in his own box when I’m not with him. You don’t do that. It distracts you, mama. Makes you dangerous.”

 

“Ever heard the most dangerous thing in the world is a pissed off mother,” she told him with a wink as she got into her van.

 

At the house, the kids ran to the back yard as Beth followed them to bring the balls from the car. Rio’s car pulled up behind her van, and Marcus barreled after them as shrieks of laughter echoed from the yard. 

 

After dumping the toys, Beth headed to the kitchen. She was well past needing a drink and the kids were still wide open. Rio followed her in and she pulled another glass from the cupboard.

 

“Fancy a drop? I promise it makes them a touch easier to handle,” she told him with a grin.

 

“Sure why not.” he said with a nod as she started to pour. “I don’t know how you did it for so long without carman doing anything to help.”

 

She struggled to answer, “I think I thought it was just my job. I was good at it, perhaps even a little blinded by it. My life was the kids, PTA, having the perfect house. I had no idea I could be good at anything else or that there was more out there. Twenty years as a housewife will do that to you,” she joked.

 

“Yeah, yeah until you discovered you might be good at crime, right?” he joked back. “I’ll admit that robbery was pretty damn smooth, mama. If it hadn’t been my money you stole.”

 

Beth laughed. “Fair enough, but that robbery got us here. After a couple of bumps in the road it’s not a bad place.” She smiled as she looked out of the window at the kids who were playing some makeshift form of keep away.

 

“I say we have about 15 mintues before they start fighting and we’re going to have to find something else to distract them,” she advised.

 

“You’re pretty good at that foresight with them,” Rio commented with a grin.”But I'm gonna go join them and see if I can’t extend it to 30 mintues. That way you can come up with the next plan and maybe dinner?”

 

Beth laughed as he headed out to the yard. She could hear the kids laughing. With the extra time she sent a text to Ruby and Annie to check in.

 

**B: We’re back at the house kids playing with Rio, what’s going on?**

 

**A: I’m all alone!! Sadie is with Nancy and her brother, save me!**

 

**B: You want to hang with R and I plus 5 kids? It’s an insane asylum here**

 

**A: Anything is better than sitting here.**

 

**B: Fine come over but you can’t be a brat! I’m serious Annie!**

 

**R: You don’t think she’s not going to drive drive him nuts?**

 

**B: I’m hoping the kids will distract him**

  
  


Opening the freezer Beth checked her options. She decided a chicken stir fry was probably the easiest way to get vegetables into the kids, especially after the pizza and ice cream.  She started chopping vegetables as she watched the kids play with Rio. It made her wonder if they could have had all of this before, before the shooting. She pushed the thought out of her head it was what is was and they were finally in a good place. Her phone buzzed again.

 

**M: New product is ready do you want to come inspect?**

 

Beth snorted, at least with Annie coming over they wouldn’t need a babysitter.

 

**B: That would be great, 7 work for you?**

 

**M: 7 is perfect Queen closes at 6:30 cyl**

  
  


Tossing the vegetables into the wok, she started slicing the chicken. The door swung open as the kids ran in.

 

“Ok into the TV room and put on netflix I want five minutes of silence while I finish up dinner. The kids tore into the room and she could hear them start to squabble about what to watch. Looking over at Rio, she shook her head. 

 

“If I were you, I’d go in there and make an executive decision on what to watch while I put the rice on. It will only be about 15 minutes until dinner then you and I have business at Queen.”

 

Chuckling, Rio called out to the kids. “Ya’ll have 2 mintues to pick something or I will and I’m real fond of those nature documentaries.” Squacks came out of the room but they settled down pretty quickly.

 

 “See mama, I’ve got kid skills too. Now what business do we have tonight?” giving her a curious look.”

 

“Nothing bad, I promise. Maggie texted said the new product is available for inspection. I figured you’d want to get right on that after dinner. Annie’s coming over she’ll watch the kids.” she explained.

 

Nodding, Rio started pulling out plates.”Good plan, once they’re fed they’ll pass out and she can do what she wants. And we get the rest of the night off.” He gave her a slight leer that made her blush.

 

Annie swanned in dramatically “Auntie Annie is here! Where’s the food.” Beth rolled her eyes. “In here just finishing up. How about you get the kids to wash up while we finish here.”

 

Seeing Rio, Annie frowned, “What is this, family dinner?”

 

Sighing, Beth nodded. “Something like that. Don’t be difficult around the kids. They’re having a good time and I’d hate for the adult in charge to ruin it for them.”

 

Annie looked suitably chastised as she went to get the kids cleaned up. Beth rubbed her temple feeling the impending headache on the way. Looking over at her, Rio frowned. 

 

“What’s going on mama, you went from in the groove to in a funk.”

 

Beth sighed. “Annie isn’t happy that you and I are trying things out. She thinks it’s a mistake.”

 

“And what do you think?” He frowned, not sure how she wanted to handle it. 

 

“Like I told you something is here, between us, and we owe it to ourselves to find out what that is,” she assured him with a tight smile. “I just don’t like fighting with her or having to justify myself. I’m an adult damnit!”

 

Taking a deep breath, Beth gave him easier smile. “I shouldn’t let her get to me I know, she just knows the right buttons to push.”

 

Rio came around the island and slipped his arms around her waist, pulling her close. “Siblings, they learn our soft spots so easily.”

 

She looked up at him.”Sounds like you have experience in the sibling department. Are you close?”

 

Sighing, Rio shrugged. “We keep in touch. I have a sister Mariana and a brother Luca. They’re not in the business, but they know about it. I try to keep it away from them as much as I can.”

 

Beth nodded as she moved away to add the chicken to the wok. “Annie, please get them to the table, dinner will be ready in five minutes.”  She handed the bowl of rice to Rio. 

 

“Want to start setting up the plates? With this many of them I don’t let them serve themselves, its a recipe for disaster.”  

 

He took the bowl and started putting a spoonful on each plate.  As soon as the chicken was cooked through, Beth followed with the stirfry. The kids barrelled in and fought over where to sit until Rio cleared his throat and they all settled down and started eating.

 

Beth handed Annie a plate to let her serve herself before doing the same for Rio. 

 

“Ok kids, here’s the plan. Your dad, Marcus and I need to go to the bakery after dinner, but Aunt Annie is going to watch a movie with you until we get back. That means no fighting, and listening to her.”

 

Rio stood taller, “I don’t wanna hear you were acting up while we’re gone and if you’re good, I’ll bring a treat for breakfast tomorrow.”

 

Beth looked at him with wide eyes. She’d been unaware they were doing the whole weekend but if it got the kids to behave she was fine with it. But they needed to discuss future plans at the bakery.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to LunaFeather, HereLiesBethBoland and DropKickDisco for your input and advice


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rio finally gets to see the new product

Part 12

 

The drive to the bakery was pleasant but quiet, mostly because they were both exhausted. Even with two parents watching five kids it was a lot.

 

“Am I a bad mother because I’m happy to leave my kids with my sister?”

 

“Only if it makes me a bad dad that I’m glad to leave them too.” Rio told her with a grin. “We have had a very long day with five kids, I think we deserve a break.”

 

Pulling into the back parking lot, Beth let them into the kitchen. The part time girl was just closing up as they walked in. 

 

“Hey, Ms Beth. Everything is closed up and the deposit is in the safe. Need anything else?”

 

“No, thanks for everything Jenna have a good night.”

 

Beth made sure the doors were locked before they headed to the second story. Maggie met them at the door to let them in. 

 

“Hey, Maggie, wanted you to  meet my partner Rio. Rio, this is Maggie our artist.” 

 

Maggie eyed Rio for a moment before nodding at him before turning back to the work bench.

 

“Come take a look I’ve made some slight corrections regarding the ink blend, they pass the machine with flying colors.”

 

She took a couple of bills and handed them to Rio and Beth.

 

“We bleached Iranian currency this time it’s the closest to the American linen around and thankfully it’s cheap to get these days.”

 

Rio fingered the bills, he was surprised to see several denominations ready to go. “This is quite the operation mama, I didn’t know what to think when Big Mike told me you weren’t coming to him anymore.”

 

“It didn’t feel right,” she admitted. “ Not with what I thought had happened. I needed to know you weren’t haunting me. Granted then I got the note and it all went to hell.”

 

He chuckled. “I couldn’t resist and I was curious what you were going to do in my absence, maybe go back to being Susie homemaker or somethin’ ”

 

Beth scoffed. “Not hardly, Dean doesn’t make for a good husband.  Now that we’ve finally made the break, I’m healthier.”

 

“Knew that carman wasn’t trustworthy. Has that look about him.” Rio muttered.

 

“Yeah, yeah, so you told me. I finally got the message and ended things for good. Even after I signed the papers he tried hanging on, wanting to stay in the house.” She rolled her eyes remembering the conversation.

 

_ “But Bethie, it will give the kids more stability if I stay, we can help each other out.” Even Dean’s whining made her skin crawl.  After everything that had happened and how much she had changed she was done.  _

 

_ “No, Dean it will teach our children that it‘s ok to be treated badly by your spouse and I don’t want the kids to get that message. We’re done hurting each other. Move on. I have.” _

 

_ “It's that bounce house guy isn’t it. The one you like having sex with.” He sneered. _

 

_ “Even if it was, we’re done. In this case it’s not, but it’s none of your business anymore. I signed the papers, go file them or I will.” Beth warned as she turned away. It felt good for the marriage to be finally over, no more lashing at each other, humiliating each other. A clean slate. _

 

_ “Fine, but there’s no way I can pay child support with the business in this state, how are you going to take care of this house, the kids?” _

 

_ “Without you Dean, as usual. Is that what you want to be reduced to? A paycheck? I’d rather co-parent, but I don’t have to. We’ll be fine.” _

 

_ “As what? On your back?” _

 

_ Beth reached out and slapped him. “I don’t have that kind of relationship with anyone. As I recall you were the one buying favours. I have enough to prove your infidelity, you wasting our savings on gifts for your mistresses. If I take all of that to court you won’t get joint custody I promise you, and I have more money than you at this point to have a better lawyer. Do you really want to try me?” _

 

_ “I don’t know who you are anymore.” Dean said in disgust.  _

 

_ “You’re right, you don’t. I don’t think you’ve known me since Kenny was born, but that’s neither here nor there. You don’t have proof of anything on me and I have Amber. You remember Amber? She and I are friends now, and she hates you. She’s happy to testify if I need to. So consider your options.” _

 

_ He scowled and pouted before stomping off. Later he had brought it up again hoping she had cooled off and would work with him. Beth had met him with an icy stare and told him they were selling the house so he should start looking for a new place. _

  
  


Shaking herself out of the memory, Beth inspected the product, nodding. “It looks good Mags, how soon before distribution is ready?”

 

Maggie sighed and moved away from Rio, “We should be ready with this batch by the end of next week. With you wanting to expand, I’m going to have to bring in some help.”

 

She didn’t like this addition, it was an unnecessary risk. Beth had told her bits about Rio and that whole situation. That he was back and involved in their operation pissed her off. Still he had better connections than Beth did. If he was going to be back he better be neutral.

 

Rio bit at his lip and nodded. “I’ll get you help, the good kind  and maybe a gofer for your unexpected needs.”

 

Maggie looked ready to object but looked over at Beth instead. “How about this? You send some people over for Mags to vett and she gets final say on who stays and who finds somewhere else to be useful.”

 

Her eyes begged Maggie to agree and with a tight jaw Maggie nodded. “Fine, send them over, I’ll see if they’re any good.”

 

Sensing the tension in the air Rio started down the stairs while Beth finished up with Maggie. She joined him pretty quickly and they headed back to the car. 

 

“She don’t like me, yeah?”

 

Beth cleared her throat. “She doesn’t know you and we have a system. This is something new. Flipping game is never easy.”

 

“Right, right. Is it going to be a problem?

 

“No, she’ll adjust and if your help is actually good she’ll chill out. Just needs some time.” She assured him. “Now, we're kid free for the night, are we going to be lame and go back to them or try to have a life and find something to get into?”

 

“Where you wanna go, Mama?”

 

“Don’t know, get a drink maybe?”

 

“I know just the place.” He told her with a smirk as they drove off. Instead of heading downtown Beth found them headed into the suburbs. He pulled up to a townhouse and the garage door opened and he drove in. “I’m sure I have some of the good bourbon inside if you’re interested.”

 

Beth shook her head with a smile. “I know you think you’re slick bringing me to your place, but what are we going to tell Annie when we can’t drive home?”

 

Rio laughed. “Or we could just call her an’ tell her she’s got the kids til mornin’ and I’ll give her a hundred bucks?”

 

“Let’s call her and make sure she doesn’t have plans for tomorrow before we try the bourbon.”

 

Pulling out her phone Beth sent Annie a text

 

**B: You ok to stay with the kids tonight?**

 

**A: Staying out all night? Wild woman you.**

 

**B: Are you for sure ok with this I don’t want to fight about this anymore**

 

**A: Its cool there’s still food here and the kids are almost down. I’ll put Marcus in with  Jane we’ll make forts or something.**

 

**B: Thank you**

 

**A: Yeah, yeah see you tomorrow, bring breakfast**

 

“Seems you’re in luck, she’s actually ok with it.” she told him

 

“You seem surprised, she have a problem with me?” Rio looked over to her seriously

 

“It varies from day to day really.  Part of it might be you scare her, part of it is she doesn’t want to share me.”

 

“I scare her? She don’t show it mama, she’s mouthy, sayin’ all kinds of weird shit. I bet it was her idea for you to give me those tchotchkes instead of my money.”

 

Beth laughed at the memory. “You’d be right, apparently they’re worth a bit. Not that you care. Mostly I think it’s that you killed Eddie. I think she liked him.”

 

Rio gave an odd laugh that made Beth look over at him. “You think I killed him?” 

 

Beth frowned. “Well wasn’t that deal with the trucks you trying to find out if he snitched or something?”

 

“Yeah it was but I didn’t kill him. Kid’s an idiot but he didn’t actually tell the FBI anythin’ of value. I sent him off for reeducation down south for a bit.”

 

She looked over at him in surprise as he poured them both a drink. bourbon for her, tequila for himself. “What does reeducation involve?

 

“Nothing you want to experience, darlin’. From what I hear ain’t  any fun, but he’s fine an’ he learned his lesson. In fact he’s on his way back was thinkin’ he could be Maggie’s gofer so someone is always keepin’ an eye on him.”

 

“You want to bring a known snitch in the center of our operations?” Beth nearly shrieked. 

 

“Relax, mama he’s fine. Maybe we don’t start him with Maggie if it makes you feel better.”

 

Beth felt her racing heart slow down a little “Yeah let’s do that. I don’t know, he can help with deliveries or something that can’t get us all thrown in jail.”

 

Rio laughed as he brought over her drink and sat down on the couch, he waited for Beth to join him and she did sipping her drink.

 

“So this is the new place huh? It’s different from the loft how’s it getting used to having doors?” she teased.

 

“Well you know Marcus is getting older, it’s good to start teaching boundaries and what not. I might have guests who need privacy.”

 

“Guests huh? You guessing or hoping?” She asked with a small smile.

 

“Dunno, guess I’ll have to see what happens yeah?” He responded nudging her shoulder. “We do pretty good together.”

 

“We do or we did. The rest we figure out. I’ve changed, you might not like me now.” Beth joked.

 

“Nah, Ma. You’re just more of a boss bitch than you were. That’s not a bad thing.” He assured her as he reached over to squeeze her knee. 

  
  


“Ok enough of that, the kids are good, Annie’s good. We’re alone. Shouldn’t we be making the most of that?”

 

Beth laughed as she downed her drink in one gulp. It was good bourbon but she had better things to do than savour a drink.”

  
  


“You’re right this is definitely not time we should be wasting. How about you give me a tour?” She asked with a sultry smile.

 

“Or…” Rio told her with a grin as he reached for her to pull her onto his lap. “We could break in the couch.”

 

Settling in on his lap Beth grinned. “So this is the real reason you brought me home?” She teased as she played with his collar. She leaned in and brought their lips together. “Guess there are a lot of pieces of furniture here to break in, huh.”

 

He put his hand on the back of her neck to close the distance. “Then we better get to work, Ma.”


	13. Chapter 13

Morning came and Annie barely had time to tease Beth for getting some before she was out the door and headed to the bakery, although Jenna would open up and get the cookies going, she liked being there to turn on the open sign. She also wasn’t sure if she was ready to watch Beth and Rio be all lovey dovey with the kids. She wasn’t sure about their idea to feel things out with each other, but at least they communicated better than Beth and Dean had.

 

If they wanted to be a crime couple and  a couple she figured that there was nothing she could do, antagonizing Beth further was only going to cause problems she might not be able to fix. 

 

_ If it all goes wrong I’ll be there to pick up the pieces. _

 

It wasn’t like she wanted them to fail, but the Marks sisters didn’t have the best track records with men. If Beth made it work what did it say about her?

 

Jenna had the first batch of cookies in the oven and was about to load in the bread. In 45 minutes the place would smell amazing and the rush for those loaves would start

 

“So, think we’re going to have any fights over the loaves today?” Annie asked with a grin. “I love seeing the over made up moms in their lululemon fighting over country bread. Makes me feel better after how they used to treat Beth.”

 

Jenna just laughed. “Probably, just in case I made two extra loaves. See if we can start a bidding war or something.”

 

“You are sick and wrong lady and I love it. No one gets my sense of humour like you do.”

 

“That’s cause your sense of humour is warped.” A voice came down the back stairs.

 

“Maggie, that’s not fair, my humour is positively delightful compared to the darkness you call fun.”

 

A dark chuckle came down the stairs. “That might be true, but I like watching you try to make the grade. You’ll catch up eventually Mini Marks.”

 

Rolling her eyes, Annie checked the milk levels as she turned on the espresso machine. Between the bread rush and the coffee rush they would be hopping until noon. After that she’d let Jenna go home and she’d chill with Mags until the church snack run started, and Beth came in to do the batches for the next day. All in all an easy day at much better pay than when she worked at the grocery store.

 

Seeing the line out front made her grin and she called out in warning. “I’m about to let them in, gird your loins ladies!” as she flipped on the sign.

 

“Queen of Tarts is officially open line starts on the right!”

 

The customers streamed in and they both started filling orders. With it so busy Annie didn’t notice a man slipping into one of the booths until the crowd finally cleared out hours later. She finally noticed and walked up to see if he wanted to order. At the edge of the table she dropped her pen and notepad.

 

“Aren’t you supposed to be dead? How did you get away?” she slid into the booth leaning in to whisper. “Are you on the run, do we need to smuggle you to Canada or something?”

 

Eddie leaned in and whispered back, “Why am I on the run, and I’d probably tell you if I needed to be smuggled out.”

 

Annie looked at him wide eyed. “You mean to say Rio’s not looking to kill you or something?”

 

He shook his head. “Nah, Rio and me are good, he’s the one who sent me here today. Something about some deliveries?”

 

She sat back in the booth stunned. “He didn’t kill you? I thought you'd ratted him out to the FBI, because then you vanished. Just assumed,” her voice faded out. “So you’re really ok?”

 

“I’m ok. Was sent down south to help with some things until the FBI stuff cooled off. Now I’m back and am supposed to help out here.”

 

Eddie looked around the bakery, it was still pretty busy but nothing Jenna couldn’t handle. ”So what are these deliveries I’m supposed to handle?”

 

Annie got up, and waved for him to follow. “Come on back and see the exciting world of pastries.”

 

Following her to the back, Annie led him into the cooler. “Right, so there are 3 birthday cakes that need to be delivered by 5pm.  Instructions for storing the cakes are on the boxes.” She reached around the corner to pull some keys off a hook. 

 

“There’s a van out back so you don’t have to waste your own gas or anything.” Annie rambled. “By the time you get back we’ll probably have a couple of cookie orders for end of day.”

 

Taking the key Eddie grinned. “And after that?”

 

“After that we’ll discuss you not being dead, cause man, I was sure you were a goner.”

 

Eddie loaded up the van with Annie’s supervision and as soon as he pulled away, Annie had her phone out

 

**A: So when were you going to tell me Eddie wasn’t dead?**

 

**B: I only found out yesterday and then I forgot**

 

**A: You forgot?**

 

**B: I was distracted**

 

**A: That’s what we’re calling it now**

 

**B: He’s alive and will be doing deliveries for a bit happy?**

 

**A: Delirious we’re discussing this further when you get here.**

 

**B: Whatever I’ll be there in an hour**

  
  


Beth came in through the back and hung up her sweater and bag. She had called a sitter to watch the kids until she could get the cookie batches done and in the cooler to chill for the next day. Since it was Sunday, they closed up a lot earlier. Checking the front of house she was glad to see it wasn’t terribly busy, it would allow her to send Jenna home. With Annie excited she didn’t want to chance their innocent shop girl hearing something illegal.

 

“Hey Jenna, why don’t you head on home enjoy some time with your family. “

 

“You sure Ms. B, I don’t mind.”

 

“No worries, I’ll pay you for the last two hours no matter what.”

 

Knowing that she wouldn’t lose pay motivated Jenna to grab her things and headed out. It had been an odd day, with them getting a new delivery guy with no warning. The only reason she hadn’t freaked was that Annie seemed to know the guy.

 

“Alright I’m off I’ll see you tomorrow for the evening shift.”

 

Both Annie and Beth waved as Jenna left. Annie was practically vibrating with questions.

 

“Ok she’s gone, how is he not dead, Beth?” She looked at Beth pointedly.

 

“Did you ask him why he wasn’t dead?” Beth wondered how Eddie would explain his long absence. 

 

Annie rolled her eyes. “That he was sent to do work down south. He wasn’t very chatty about it really. Just wanted to know about deliveries but he said he would tell me more when he came back.”

 

Beth just shook her head. “Rio didn’t say much but he thought it was funny that we thought he had killed him. He told me the story of him being sent down south for “reeducation” whatever that means. Now’s he’s back. That’s all I know.”

 

“Reeducation? WTF. He doesn’t look like he was tortured or anything. Seemed glad to be back. I’ll see what I can get out of him. Guess gangfriend isn’t as evil as we thought, huh?”

 

“We, there is no we in that statement. I have never thought of him as evil. Ruthless sure, but not evil.”

 

“You’re under the power of his dick, so you don’t get a say in what we thought.” Annie muttered.

 

“Still Annie! Can you give it a rest? I get it you don’t like him fine, but stop trying to make me as miserable as you are. We’re giving it a go, and I get that it might not work out but it didn’t work out with Dean and I survived. If Rio and I don’t work out I'll survive that too!”

 

Beth gave a sigh of disgust before turning back to the mixing bowl.

 

“It’s not that I don’t like him! It’s, it’s that ..” her voice faded a little. “I don’t want you to leave me behind.”

 

Turning towards her Beth smiled slightly “Annie, if I didn’t leave you when I married Dean why would I leave you now?”

 

“You look at Rio in a way you never looked at Dean, whatever this is, it matters. I always knew I was more important to you than Deansy.  Rio’s different, your energy is different. I don’t want to be alone, I'm no good alone.”

 

It was sobering to hear her sister’s fears and Beth wrapped her in a hug. “Yes, things are probably going to be different but you’re still my sister. If Rio can handle you being in business with him, I doubt he’s going to try and push you out of the family. I mean who else can we get to babysit last minute.” she joked. “By the way Rio owes you a hundred dollars for last night don’t you let him forget it.”

 

Before Annie could respond they were interrupted by someone clearing their throats. “Umm I can come back or something, but you said there were more deliveries for tonight?”

 

Eddie looked around awkwardly at the emotional encounter between the sisters. Taking a deep breath, the girls separated  with a smile. 

 

“You’re right we have three more that need to go out tonight, just cookies though. After that, you’re done until tomorrow afternoon.  Maybe Annie should go with you.” Beth suggested. 

 

Annie grinned and moved to grab her coat and keys. “You’re ok to close up here by yourself?

 

Beth nodded. “Yeah there’s not much here and I can ask Mags for help if I need it. Go on have some fun bring the van back tonight though,” she warned.

 

“Yeah, yeah we’ll make sure to have it back before dawn, mom.” Annie teased as she grabbed one of the boxes and Eddie grabbed the other two.  _ Thank you!  _ Annie mouthed as they left.

 

It didn’t take long to close up the front and Maggie came downstairs to keep her company as she finished up the batches.

 

“So that’s your boy huh? He doesn’t say much.”

 

Beth looked over as Maggie lounged against the counter. “Are you complaining that he’s not a scintillating conversationalist, I thought that you preferred silence. Figured Rio would be right up your alley.”

 

Maggie huffed. "There is silence and shady, He say anything after?”

 

“Not about you,other than he liked your work. He asked if you disliked him.”

 

That information granted her a snort from Maggie. “And you said?”

 

“That you didn’t know him yet but hopefully you’d be able to work together. Was I wrong?”

 

Shaking her head caused the beads in her dreads to clink.” Nah, he’s properly suspicious  that’s good. I’m sure in time I’ll get used to him and he’ll get used me. Work out fine I’m sure.”

 

Laughing Beth finished up the last batch of cookie dough and walked it to the cooler.

 

“Well I’m done here and I’m going to relieve the babysitter and figure out dinner but we good for tomorrow? We have a crew ready to wash if you’re ready.”

 

Maggie nodded. “That should be fine, tell your boy to have my help here by ten ok?”

 

“Will do.” Beth told her with a mock salute. “Have a good night.”

 

On the drive home Beth called for Chinese take away and then texted Rio to let him know. He had gone off to do business, but as far as she knew, Marcus was still at the house so it made sense for them all to eat together.

 

She pulled in just before the delivery driver and relieved him of the bags as she entered the house. “Kids! I’m home. Please wash up and set the table I brought food.”

 

There were shrieks of laughter coming from the back yard that made her check what was going on there. Instead of the baby sitter she saw Rio chasing the kids around like a huge bird of prey. It was a surreal view into a life that wasn’t theirs.

 

“Did you guys hear me? Dinner is here please go wash up and set the table.” Beth repeated herself getting their attention.

 

“You heard your Ma, go get cleaned up and ready for dinner yeah?” Rio calmed down and started shooing the kids into the house.

 

“Hey darlin', how did things go? Everything sorted at the shop?”

 

Beth nodded. “Yep, already for tomorrow, Eddie was finishing up the deliveries with Annie so all good on that front. He gets real deliveries tomorrow too, is he up for that?” she asked seriously.

 

“He’ll be fine, how’d Annie take his return from the dead?”

 

She laughed as she unpacked the food, Kenny came down first and pulled out the plates. Marcus followed and took the glasses from the cupboard.

 

“Mama?” Beth looked over at Jane “Is Marcus spending the night again?”

 

She looked over at Rio as she shook her head. “Not tonight, everyone has school tomorrow. We need good sleep, not play sleep. But he’ll come over again soon. I promise.” Beth assured them as Rio nodded.

 

“Ya’ll have had a fun weekend, don’t ruin it by begging now.” He warned them.

 

The kids settled in attacking the food. Beth made a plate for Rio and herself but moved them to the tv room hoping the kids wouldn’t notice. They had just gotten settled when Rio’s phone rang and he stood up to answer walking to the other room. Minutes later she heard swearing as Rio stormed back in.

 

“Our fuckin’ van was hit! We need to hold off distribution  tomorrow. We need to find out who’s coming at us!” He growled throwing the phone down.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Lunafeather, Dropkickdisco and HereLiesBethBoland for reviewing my work


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who's after our merry band of criminals?

Rio's outburst set several things in motion. The first was Beth shooting up from her seat and worriedly asking “What happened, are Annie and Eddie ok?”

 

The second was Rio's reacting viscerally by punching the nearest wall, denting it, before looking at her with a scowl “They’re fine, a little shaken up, but fine. We need to go get them and get details.”

 

“I’ll call Ruby to come over, but they’re not hurt right?”

 

“Go call her. “ he waved her to her phone while bending down to pick up his own. “ The van was totaled and they’ve called the police. At least the van's legit, we’ll file a report while I look into things.”

 

Rio was texting rapidly to several people while she called Ruby.

 

“There’s been an accident and I have to get to Annie, can you come over?” Beth barely heard Ruby’s response knowing her friend was already in the car.

 

“Kids, Aunt Ruby’s on her way. Looks like you got your wish, Marcus is spending the night again, but Danny that means you need to loan him some clothing for school tomorrow. It's not going to be a late night, so eat up and don’t fuss. I’ll tell Aunt Ruby you can have fudgesicles before bed.”

 

Grabbing her purse she followed Rio out of the house, Ruby would be there in a few minutes, Kenny could be trusted to keep them alive for those few minutes. Not five minutes on the road Beth got a text from Ruby confirming she was at the house and no one was dead. 

 

“OK, Ruby’s at the house with the kids, now tell me exactly what you know.” She told him calmly as she pulled herself together internally.

 

“All I know is they was out and on the drive back someone hit the van. They was held at gunpoint and the van was searched. They didn’t like that it was empty and they wanted to know where the product was. Eddie ran his mouth and got pistol whipped for his trouble. After that, they left. Whoever it was, they wore masks, seems amateur but I have to make sure. You’re only coming to get Annie calm, then you’re both goin’ back to the house and you’re gonna wait. You hear me.”

 

Beth frowned at him, and rolled her eyes. “I don’t work for you and it was my van, and my sister that were attacked. She’s usually our delivery driver.  So yes, I’m going to get her calm, but I’m not going anywhere. It’s my product they're after. But I need you to send Bullet to Maggie, if they hit the van, they might also try the shop.”

 

Rio gritted his teeth and didn’t comment but he tossed the phone to her, unlocked.” Send him the message. He’ll take care of her.”

 

Beth texted Bullet and then Maggie to give her the heads up. Most people wouldn’t believe the amount of security the bakery had. Maggie had insisted on it after she had chewed Beth out for being so naive. Maggie had been a crash course in crime, that was unexpected. When they had met at the park she would have never guessed they would have so much in common. Maggie had heard about the raid on Boland motors and had made inquiries. Whatever she heard must have made her curious enough to approach her nearly a year ago. 

 

The relationship started out rocky, Beth didn’t like being told what to do, but Maggie’s firm hand had kept them off the radar while they developed and improved their product. Her connections had allowed them to start small and redefine their reputation. Rio's affiliation had only supported their business. Now they were growing and expanding but Beth had a more solid education into the world she had fallen into two years ago. 

 

Approaching the scene of the accident Beth pushed those memories aside as she jumped out of the car searching for Annie. She saw her and Eddie sitting on the ambulance. 

 

“Annie! Are you alright?” Beth rushed over and hugged her sister as she looked over to Eddie who was having his head examined by a paramedic. 

 

Annie hugged Beth back and she could feel her trembling. “Yeah, we’re alright. I kinda feel bad for the people we held up before. Damn, it's scary. “

 

Beth gave a weak laugh. “Good thing we’re past that part of our life. “Hoping the paramedic was more interested in Eddie’s head wound she got her attention. “Is he going to be alright?”

 

The paramedic nodded. “He was hit pretty hard, we want to bring him in for treatment, he might have a mild concussion, but he's not cooperating.”

 

Beth frowned and nodded. “How about a compromise, he can stay at my place and we’ll watch him. Anything changes we’ll take him in.” The paramedics shrugged. “You’ll still have to sign off receiving treatment but that should work.” She finished taping the bandage to his head and started packing up.

 

“Come on Eddie, let’s get you to Rio’s car, you two can wait there.” Beth walked them over to the Cadillac and let them into the back seat. “Sit tight we’ll head back to the house soon.”

 

Rio was across the street talking to the cops seeing Beth, he waved her over to join them. “Elizabeth, these officers wanted some information on the van, I tol’ them you’d be the one who has all that.”

 

Smiling Beth nodded. “That’s right, I have the registration and insurance right here but what is going to be done to find out who attacked my sister?”

 

The officer took the information and told them that a detective would contact them in the morning to get their statements. They watched as the van got towed away before Rio put an arm around her shoulders and walked her over to the car.

 

“We’ll find out who did this. What do you want to do now, mami?” 

 

Beth paused to take it all in before making a decision, “Let's go back to Queen and see what Maggie thinks. Maybe she has an idea.” Nodding he got into the driver’s seat as she settled into the passenger's seat. She looked over her shoulder to the pair in the backseat, "You up for telling Maggie what happened?”

 

Shrugging Annie looked over at Eddie. “It's not going to be fun, Maggie is intense in a good mood. Pissed she’s even more unpleasant.”

 

Eddie sighed as his head pounded. “Well if we get it over with now, it means I can sleep, so let’s get to it.”

 

With that Rio headed over to the bakery, he had seen a text from Bullet letting them know that all was clear at the bakery which told him this was probably a small crew who knew they weren’t up to hitting the main location.

 

They entered through the back and headed up the stairs. Bullet had put muscle at the door and the stairway but they moved out of the way as the group came in. Upstairs they could hear Maggie swearing. “Yeah, she’s pissed.” Annie whispered.

 

“Let me handle this Rio, they’re your boys, but she’s my talent and she doesn’t know if she likes you yet.”

 

Rio pursed his lips and rocked his jaw but nodded he didn’t like it but he got it. 

 

Upstairs Maggie was full tilt, Bullet watched her from the corner but didn’t approach.  He gave Rio a warning look that he returned with a nod.

 

Beth approached her raging friend.”Maggie, Maggie! I get it you’re pissed and so are we but we need to get this situation under control. We can’t do that while you rage. I’ve got Annie and Eddie here who can tell you what happened. Then we can figure out who did this and why.”

 

Maggie growled but settled down, she gave Eddie a pointed look. “Tell me everything that happened on your early deliveries and what you noticed during your second trip.”

 

Eddie recounted how he had delivered the cakes as requested and that he had even gotten tips from two of them. He hadn’t noticed anything odd about the upscale neighborhoods. The second trip he had been distracted by Annie and they chatted the whole way. After dropping off the cookies, they'd gone to a taqueria for dinner. They had been so caught up with each other that they hadn’t even seen the truck that ploughed into them.

 

After that, things got hazy, the attack had been fast, two or maybe three men in balaclavas and hoods. They'd yelled at them, asking where the money was. They had played dumb said they had done bakery deliveries and had dinner. When the assailants didn’t like their answer, they pistol whipped him and took off. 

 

“So someone knows we have money, and that sometimes our deliveries are more than deliveries.” Maggie mused. “We have never been hit until homeboy showed his face again, is there something I need to know?” She looked over at Rio pointedly.

 

Rio felt his hackles rise and only Beth’s hand on his chest was keeping him in check “You saying I set this up? I’m much cleaner than this and there would be no witnesses.”

 

Maggie shrugged,”You’re probably right, you don’t have a reputations leaving witnesses behind.”

 

“Ok now, that Rio’s off the table who else do you two know that would try something like this?” Beth swiveled between both of them looking for answers.

 

“It could be a newcomer trying to make a name for themselves or someone testing if I’m really back.” Rio thought aloud as he paced through part of the room

 

“Whoever it is, they've been watching us for a while. But because we don’t have a set schedule, they can't predict when our deliveries are actually deliveries.” Beth added.

 

“So established may or may not have recognized Eddie here,” he pointed at Eddie who was holding his head. 

 

“This wasn’t his fault!” Annie argued.

 

“I’m not sayin’ it is I’m sayin’ he might have been recognized. You can’t be the only one who thought he was dead. Eddie think, you see anyone you know?”

 

Eddie lifted his head thinking before he slowly shook it. “I don’t remember anything, honestly Boss I wasn’t looking. It was a cookie delivery and dinner.” He gave Annie a wry grin and she gave him the thumbs up.

 

“Alright, well this time we’re clean. The cops think we’re the victims but we gotta move operations fast. Like an all cash offer on a building and get you out of here and set up with proper protection.”

 

Maggie snorted as she pulled a glock from under her table. “Don’t you worry I got protection and I’m not like Ms Marks here with an aversion to guns. Give me a couple of your boys to add to my team and we should be fine for transportation to the new location.”

 

Rio looked over at Beth with a frown. “Who the fuck is this bitch? How do you know she didn’t set this up?”

 

Before she could answer “This bitch would have made a move before now if I was going to. So cool your britches and let’s just work on rooting out the infection.“

 

Rio turned with a growl and started down the stairs. Beth didn’t follow, but Eddie and Annie did. Bullet waited until Beth nodded before going down himself.

 

“You done pissing him off?’ She asked Maggie with a sigh. 

 

“That boy needs to learn some manners.” Maggie snarked as she put her gun back in it's holster and grabbed her bag. “

 

“You  antagonizing him isn’t helping Maggie! Can you work with him or not, I need to know before this gets deeper.  He’s ready to go to war and I’d rather be with who’s after us and not you.”

 

“We’ll be fine Beth, we just have some things to clear up. You know I’m not your enemy.”

 

Beth nodded in agreement but she wanted to keep her whatever and her friend from killing each other. 

 

“Settle it soon, no one wins a double fronted battle.”

 

Maggie pulled her down the stairs where everyone else was waiting. Her eyes met Rio's as she headed to the door.

 

“Good night all, I’ll be back bright an early. Hopefully with some leads to who’s coming at us.” She tipped her finger at the group before setting the alarm to the stairway showing the laser grid briefly activated.

 

With a nod Bullet was gone leaving the four of them in the kitchen.

 

“Alright let’s go, Ruby's got to get home to her family. Annie are you staying at my place or should we drop you off at the apartment?”

 

Annie looked over at Eddie who nodded. “Your place tonight. I’m too creeped out right now to be in the apartment. He’s still crashing at your place?”

 

Beth nodded. “Got to make sure he doesn't have a concussion you both can crash in the guest room.” She headed to the back door and waited for everyone to follow her out before she set the secondary alarm.

 

Her eyes met Rio’s as the got in the car, she could tell he was still angry and she gave him a tight smile. “I trust you and I trust her so I need the two of you to work this out sooner rather than later ok?”

 

He gave her a tight nod as he started the car.. “Oh don’t worry darlin’ this is getting settled one way or another.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to DropkickDisco, LunaFeather and HereLiesBethBoland for reviewing my work for me


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rio and Maggie have a chat

 

Part 15

 

Rio stewed most of the night, he sat on a chair in her bedroom gnawing at his lip, getting angrier and angrier. He wasn’t even sure what pissed him off more. The attack on the van or the fact that Maggie didn’t seem to give two shits who he was and what he’d done. There was something about that woman that drove him nuts in the worst way.

 

By morning, he was pacing like a caged tiger ready to pounce. Unfortunately he had 5 kids to get ready for school so that cooled his jets for a bit. After drop off, he headed to the bakery at full steam with Beth in the SUV behind him. Part of her wanted to head him off, the other part knew that she had to let it happen.

 

He took the stairs two by two until he was in the workshop. Maggie looked up at him before turning back to the machine that was printing.

 

“You and me, we gotta talk, cause what’s goin’ on now, is not working’ for me.” He growled.

 

“And it’s all about you isn’t it. You set Beth up to think she'd killed you, put everything on her in case things went south. Made sure she thought the worst of you and herself, but you’re worried about me. The one who picked up the pieces, the one who’s actually working on her education.” Maggie lobbed back at him.

 

Rio’s faced tightened, he didn’t like being reminded of where he had failed. 

 

“That’s none of yo’ business.”

 

She raised an elegant eyebrow at him as she tossed a dread over her shoulder. “Christopher Rivera Colemenares, you wouldn’t even be alive if it wasn’t for me, so that makes it my business.”

 

Rio took a step back hearing his full name a name he hadn’t used since he was a teenager.

 

“Who da fuck are you lady?”

 

Sighing Maggie walked over to her work table and sat down on the stool there.

 

“You started out as a dime bag boy for a guy you knew as Big Meech, that ghost in the dark that scared every little boy that worked for him. One night you came up real short, said you’d been jumped. “

 

Rio’s face was unreadable and his body tense, he remembered that night he was barely 14, he had been hauled in to the next level of operations terrified that he was going to end up with a bullet in his head. They had beat him pretty bad. Ole Mickey yelling at him, that he was going to die. His eye was swollen, lips cracked, and at least one broken rib.

 

“How could you possibly know about that?” He asked.

 

Maggie continued talking like he hadn’t said anything.

 

“Normally boys like you, you’re disposable, get new ones every day.  But there was something about you. You asked good questions. You observed everything. Fascinating to watch. Potential, I guess. So I told Big Meech to let you go, let you make it up to him. You made good and paid everything back.”

 

He sneered, “Why would Big Meech listen to you, I’ve never heard of you.”

 

Maggie laughed as she made some adjustments on the screen. “You know better, the really good ones don’t make waves, and don’t get caught. As for Big Meech, Demitrius has been listening to me since the day he was born, not that it saved him or Terry in the end, they won’t be out of prison until 2032, but I’ll send your regards. Not being known meant no one looked at the big sister who was studying finance at Northwestern.”

 

She shook her head. “I married well, had a nice life. Guess I just got bored and met Beth, now here we are.”

 

It was a lot to process. Every part of his body was strung as tight as a wire, Maggie studied his face, He hadn’t actually done too badly, the potential hadn’t been wasted and he did good business when he was thinking with his head and not his dick. Thankfully Beth had the same potential so it hadn’t been a complete waste, but there had been a lot of clean up.

 

“So you’re a Flenory? For reals?”

 

Maggie gave a slight nod. “Well I was. Now I’m a Daniels and I work part time at a local bakery. Makes my husband happy that I’m not bored.”

 

He rubbed his chin and chuckled. “Yeah I’m sure it does. Beth know our history?” Rio looked at her through the corner of his eye. 

 

“Don’t worry, your reputation and secrets are safe. All she knows is you rub me the wrong way. So how are we going to deal with that.”

 

“Well, I guess we give each other some room and get used to each other. I suspect we’re gonna be in each other’s lives for a while.” He conceded. 

 

“Sounds like a plan, now find me a more secure building so we can take care of business.” She ordered.

 

Sniffing Rio turned to the door. “How do you handle working over the bakery when it smells so good?”

 

“I take a lot of breaks and steal cookies.”

 

Heading down the stairs he saw Beth pulling out a couple of trays of bread. She looked at him with a soft smile. “Everything ok?”

 

He nodded heading to the tray of cookies that were cooling “Yeah, we’ll get there, just growin’ pains is all darlin’." But we need to buy a new building as soon as possible. Like end of the week.”

 

“Rio, those are for sale not for you to be snacking on.” Beth groused as he munched on a cookie. “Well we have to meet with the police this morning but after yeah, let’s sit down and look at our options.”

 

Jenna came in to cover for Annie, as she had to go to the police station with Beth. Ruby would come in mid day to close. 

 

The police report was blessedly simple. Annie and Eddie retold their take of terror and the detectives let them go. 

 

“Ok Annie, please go check on the shop make sure they don’t need help. Make the morning deliveries and then you’re both done for today. We’re meeting with the real estate agent to review our final choices.”

 

“Sure thing sis, we’ll probably be at the apartment if you need anything.” Annie assured her as they left the police station. 

 

Rio was waiting outside so Beth gave her keys to Annie. “Don’t get into an accident ok?”

 

“Yeah, ok Mom, like last night was our fault.”

 

“I’m serious Annie, pay attention. I like my car.” She warned. 

 

Beth watched as Annie drove off. “I swear to god I don’t know if it’s a good idea to leave those two alone again.”

 

Rio laughed. “Yeah, we’ll probably regret it, but at least they’re happy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Lunafeather, HereLiesBethBoland and DropkickDisco for reviewing and editing


	16. Chapter  16

Part 16

 

At the real estate office Beth and Rio studied the ten places they had looked at. She had agreed the location with the elevator was out but there was another building down the street that the agent had assured them that the layout was similar to that building and already had historical status protecting its airspace and only one neighbor which made Rio happy.

 

“So we’re agreed that this place will work. We can start moving Mags in while the kitchen is being set up.”

 

Rio nodded, he looked over to the agent.” Make a full cash offer if we can be in, in two weeks.”

 

She took the paperwork and Beth followed Rio out of the office and sighed. “I feel like I’ve lived a whole week in two days.”

 

Rio laughed, “I know what you mean. Ma. Imagine if we were regular folk with nine to fives. We’d get nothing done.”

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about I have another job. The bakery doesn’t run itself.” Beth grumbled as she climbed into the car.

 

“Right, right. Like you don’t take advantage of the fact you don’t answer to a boss.”

 

“Fine, it’s nice.” Beth admitted. “It great really and it means we don’t rely on Dean for anything.”

 

Dean’s name brought out a tension in Rio that Beth hadn’t expected. “What’s that about? You’re starting to grind your teeth.”

 

“Still don’t like CarMan, he still give you trouble?”

 

Beth shrugged. “He tries sometimes but I don’t give him any mind. Once he knows you’re back it's not going to be fun, but I hold more cards than he does.”

 

“That’s my Boss Bitch, bet he was surprised when she showed up looking like his ex-wife.”

 

His words made her laugh and shake he head. “I’ll admit it felt pretty good kicking him out knowing he didn’t win.  That he couldn’t take my babies. Now, he’s barely keeping it together and Queen of Hearts has taken off. He tried suing me for alimony, you know. I was so angry that he felt I should still take care of him. Thankfully the judge laughed him out of court. But if I hadn’t had your keys to the kingdom, Maggie I don’t know what would have happened.” she told him.

 

“But you’re good now, he leaves you alone?” He looked over at her to read her face.

 

“We do ok, not like you and Claudia or anything. I prefer doing the trade off at the park rather than at the house because he tries to hang out and talk. How did you get to the nicer side of co-parenting?”

 

Rio laughed. “That took a lot of years and me being a dumbass for us to get it right, it’s more her than anything.“ He snorted lightly. “Even us talking is cause of her she said I was being stupid and it wasnt like Marcus and Jane were going to stop being friends. I don’t like dealing with stuff sometimes, “

 

Beth couldn’t help but smirk. “I believe you said you didn’t have time to deal with my drama.”

 

“Yeah, something like that, but this time I’m looking forward to seeing whatchu get up to. You’ve done good since I’ve been gone, don’t really need me.”

 

“But maybe I like having you around. And with the attack I’m pretty sure I need  you.”

 

“Nah, darlin’ you’d be fine without me but I’m good with being here. It’s a sound business expansion. You found a way to flip the game and create something legit. “

 

Rio’s praise reminded her of the days where she was happy he raised their drop because they delivered. Yet it was different, they were different. 

 

Pulling into the parking lot Beth leaned in and kissed him. “Mostly legit, I don’t think the funny money is completely legal.”

 

“Yeah, yeah go on with your cakes and I’ll see you later yeah?”

 

Nodding Beth got out of the car.”Sounds good. If you hear anything let me know.”

 

Watching his car drive off Beth smiled as she entered the store. It wasn’t perfect, but it was nice, and moving forward felt like progress.

 

Beth walked up the stairs where Maggie was working, she cleared her throat to get her attention.

 

“You’ll be happy to know we made an offer on a place uptown more square footage, easier to secure. If the offer is accepted we move in two weeks.”

 

Maggie paused before turning to look at her.”Sounds good, so why am I sensing a but?” she asked with a raised eyebrow.

 

“Not a but really. I’m happy for it really. I’m not worried about this side of the business, it’s Queen’s expansion that worries me. I’ll have to spearhead the new location and we will have to  find a pastry chef that we can trust. I know that the art won’t be happening here anymore but I don’t want to risk bringing in someone who might turn us in.”

 

“That’s my girl, finally thinking ahead. You’re right, it's a risk bringing in someone who’s not in the know and there are tons of ways they might accidentally find out just by working here. So since you don’t have a rolodex of people who are on this side of grey this falls on me. No one criminal but maybe criminal by relation someone who’s used to this kind of life.”

 

Beth chewed her lip, the idea of more people knowing their business reeked of a Mary Pat situation and she couldn’t do that again.

 

“Can you get me some resumes and we’ll review them together?”

 

“Mmhmm, sounds like a plan. Does your boy need in on it too?”

 

Pondering the question, Beth shrugged.”Let’s get down to our top 3 and then go over it with him, Ruby and Annie. They should have a say, but I need you to have cleared them first.”

 

Maggie nodded as she turned back to her work. 

 

“Beth, it’s going to be okay, we’ll figure things out.” 

 

“What if we don’t. What if its bad? “ Beth scrunched up her face, she wasn’t even sure what bad looked like.

 

“Then it will get messy and we’ll deal with it. You won’t like it but we’ll be ok. You’re not alone in this and we have the resources.”

 

Beth blinked, Maggie was always reminding her how little she knew about what she was involved in.

 

“There’s more than the funny money washing here too, my investments?” Maggie shrugged

 

“Think of it as diversifying, nothing violent. It’s more like a presence in other businesses. You asked me to invest and it’s paid off.”

 

She had to admit it was true, in the beginning they needed cash and Maggie had come through for her. With the divorce and everything she couldn’t watch everything and she trusted Maggie.

 

“Now we have the resources, should we need them. The city is a delicate organism, we know the right people and they don’t want the ecosystem upset. A turf war affects all of us. It’ll get shut down.”

 

“I hope you’re right. This is scary, they went after Annie.”

 

“Your hands are already dirty and while Ruby stays on the legit side of things, Annie needs to learn this is the world she chose.”

 

Beth sighed, clean and dirty. She remembered when that seemed so simple. Now she knew it for the complex beast it really was.

 

“Besides if she gets into bed with that boy you brought in for deliveries, this will be completely her life, like it’s yours.  You’ve protected her for a long time, Beth. Probably time for her to see behind the curtain.”

 

“I know you’re right.  I’ve always protected her.” Beth tilted her head back to roll her neck. “As for Eddie, who knows. I guess they got along the first time around but nothing came of it.  This time? Who knows. I mostly brought him around so she’d know that Rio didn’t kill him.” 

 

Maggie laughed, “That boy, he threatens a lot and that’s not to say he’s not a killer cause he is, but he likes to make sure he’s killing the right person.”

 

“Why do you keep calling him boy? Don’t you think it might piss him off?”

 

“Does it look like I care if I piss him off?”

 

Beth snickered. “Clearly you don’t care but still we’re in this together.” she reminded Maggie.

 

“”Good point, I won’t call him boy to his face. Doesn’t mean I won’t think it.” she grinned and then sobered. “Let Annie see where she really is. Just in case things get bad.”

 

“I’ll try “ Beth promised as she headed down the stairs. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Lunafeather, HereliesBethBoland, GolfishAngie and DropkickDisco


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Opening ahead! But first a new Van

Two weeks went by quickly, and soon they were in escrow and then moving into the new location.  The grand opening was planned for a month out. Beth overseeing the installation of the new kitchen while Rio and Maggie got the business situated. They had done a pretty good job of staying out of each other’s way with Rio providing the man power and Maggie handling the machinery and the process.

 

As she stood there looking at counter top choices Rio came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. In their moments alone there was a softer side to Rio that she enjoyed, not that the crime boss didn’t turn her on too

 

“What do you think? The slate or the quartz?” Beth held up the two samples for him to inspect. 

 

“No marble? And here I thought I’d have to school you on picking a non porous surface.”

 

Beth rolled her eyes. “Just pick one, whatever we put in here I want to put in the 3rd floor kitchen as well.

 

Laughing Rio pulled away to really inspect the samples in front of him. “Well ma, I like the quartz, nice and clean, perfect for photo shoots.”

 

Beth laughed, “Photo shoots? We’re not having photo shoots here. I know that Queen 2 will be amazing but we don’t want to attract too much attention.”

 

“You never know mami, what better way to look clean than to let the press in, boost your popularity.”

 

“Our popularity is just fine, people seem really excited and with the expanded coffee and tea services we could become a hangout like Starbucks.”

 

He shrugged. “Could be, easier to bring our other customers in and out if it’s nice and busy. This place is staying open later yeah?”

 

Beth nodded as she put the quartz sample down. She’d place the order once she finished the measurements. 

 

“That’s the plan, we’re on the edge of the university district makes sense to compete with that market. On the weekends the galleries stay open until midnight so I figured being open until 2 would work, people can pop in for a snack. Maybe in time get a liquor license serve wine or something.”

 

That’s an idea mama, but we’ll have to see how closely we want people looking at Queen 2 a liquor license means the state.”

 

“We could always have a late night speakeasy, go back to old style Detroit bootlegging.” she teased. “How are things going upstairs. Are we going to be able get operations going again? We had the deliveries go out via other means but it's almost time”

 

There had been several arguments about operations and when and where they should handle things. Maggie and Rio were still looking for leads to who had hit the van. All the major players were clear and not happy; rumbles like this weren’t good for anyone’s business.

 

“Yeah shipments should be ready in two days. We need to decide on a delivery plan today though.”

 

“Good, let’s get everyone together after closing and bang it out. I’m going to buy a new delivery van this afternoon but I want to go low key again for this upcoming one.”

 

He nodded in agreement; face tight, “Where you gonna go to get the van?”

 

Beth looked at him, noticing the change in his demeanor. “Not Boland Motors if that’s what you’re wondering. I might be trying to get along with Dean, but there’s no way I’m putting money in his pocket.”

 

Rio relaxed minutely.” Do you want someone to help?”

 

“If you mean because I don’t know how to get a deal on my own, then no. If you want to keep me company sure.” She told him drily.

 

“Nah mama, I know this Boss Bitch wouldn’t let some salesperson take advantage of her.” He assured her as he bumped hips with her. “Just thought maybe you’d like to see a car man squirm for the hell of it.”

 

“I knew it!” Beth exclaimed. “You like making people uncomfortable!”

 

He shrugged.” You have to admit it's pretty fun and often useful. Lookin’ dangerous and being imposin’.”

 

Beth just smiled, “I suppose putting the fear of god could be fun. But no actual threats.” she warned.

 

“Yeah, yeah so you say. I say I’ll see if I like his attitude.”

 

“I wanted to look at the Mercedes.” Beth started to explain as they headed to the door. Rio stopped and looked at her like she was crazy. “Ma, we are in Detroit, we’re buying American.”

 

After a bit of squabbling Beth agreed to go to the commercial Ford dealership. Apparently Rio had done his own research on what they needed. Beth had already ordered a new decals for the van and they could be put one once they made the purchase.

 

The salesman was taken aback couldn’t seem to decide if he should be catering to the woman who looked like she had money or the man who might be making the decisions. Beth internally laughed as he bounced back and forth with uncertainty.

 

“Good afternoon, folks, I’m Kyle, how can I help you today.”

 

She debated messing with him for a little bit before getting straight to the point. “Hi there we’re looking to see what you have in stock in cargo vans. I need something that can be climate controlled.” Beth explained.

 

“Right, we do have several models both new and used do you have a preference?”

 

“We’re looking for something new, preferably in red”

 

“Certainly, why don’t we head this way and you can take a look?”

 

They followed the salesman to an area of the lot that had some vans but they didn’t look like what she was looking for. Several of them were used and made to look like they were in better shape than they were in.

 

“I’m curious, Kyle” Beth asked nonchalantly, “Why did you choose to show us these vans?”

 

Kyle seemed surprised at her questions. “Umm well I figured these would be in your price range.”

 

Beth blinked as a feral smile grew on Rio’s face. “That’s interesting Kyle, since I don’t recall telling you what my price range was.  Was there something about me or us that suggested I wanted some marked up, camouflaged piece of shit?”

 

There was something Rio loved watching Beth get riled up, red curls flying. Granted he preferred seeing her going off on someone else but either way it was magnificent to watch.

 

“See here’s the thing Kyle, I used to run Boland Motors, I know the tricks that jumped up arrogant salesmen like you try in order to make their commission with the least amount of effort.”

 

Her raised voice caught the attention of another salesman who headed over, “Is there a problem over here?”

 

Beth turned and eyed him up as well. “Actually there is. Kyle here is rather presumptive and I don't like it. So I’m trying to decide if I’m going to take my business elsewhere.”

 

The salesman looked at Beth, then to Kyle before his eyes landed on Rio who was standing calmly looking at his phone with apparent disinterest at this point.

 

“Well, let’s not get hasty folks, my name is Ryan and I would be happy to help you out.”

 

Kyle gave a squack of objection but he was stilled by a glare from Ryan.

 

“Why don’t you tell me what you’re looking for and the budget you’re wanting to spend and I'll pull up some options?”

 

Her eyes slid over to Rio who gave her the slightest of nods. She looked back over to Ryan and nodded while she smoothed out her jacket. 

 

“Thank you, now as I was telling Kyle, I’m looking for a new red cargo van that has adjustable environmental controls. I’m prepared to make an all cash offer if you have the right model.”

 

Rio smirked as he watched what she said flow over both salesmen. Kyle slumping slightly while Ryan smiled brightly.

 

“Right this way, I’m sorry I didn’t get your name.”

 

“It’s Elizabeth, Elizabeth Marks.”

 

Rio didn’t allow himself to grin but he couldn’t help but think,  _ There’s my boss bitch. _

 

After that it was pretty simple. She was shown several vans. Making sure to step into each one and review the features with Rio. 

 

As she was coming out of the last one a wave of dizziness flowed over her causing her to lose her balance. She yelped but Rio managed to catch her and bring her to the ground carefully.

 

“You ok mama?”

 

Beth shook her head” Oh yeah I’m fine just a little lightheaded”

 

He gave her an odd look but nodded. “So this the one?”

 

She looked over the details and  nodded. “Yeah this one will be great, seating when we need it and cargo space for the rest of it.”

 

With her assessment complete, Rio looked over at Ryan. “A’ight, we’ll take it. Go write up that paperwork and we’ll be in, in a minute.”

 

Ryan, took off to write up the deal while Rio made sure Beth was really alright. “You sure you’re a’ight darlin’ you’re lookin’ a little pale.”

 

Beth squeezed his hand to assure him. “Yeah, I’m fine just missed a proper lunch. Once we’re finished here we'll grab something and I’ll be fine.”

 

They walked into the dealership to finish off the sale. She had added a couple of extras that needed to be installed but they would deliver it by the end of the week. One check later they were out the door and back in Rio’s car.

 

“So whatchu wanna eat, mami?”

 

“Well I thought I wanted a burger but now I really want smoked salmon on latkes.” she told him with a smile. “From that Jewish deli down the street from Queen.” He nodded and headed in that direction.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to HereliesBethBoland, Goldfishangie, Lunafeather and DropkickDisco for reviewing and correcting


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's finally the grand opening!

The grand opening was happening. Beth had been baking up a storm, trying to prepare for the flood of clients. She had tarts coming out of her ears and so many cookies she thought she would choke. But she wanted to make sure they had everything they could possibly need. She was exhausted but once it was over she planned on sleeping for a week. 

 

“Beth? Beth!” Annie’s voice cut through her haze. “You ok? You’ve been staring at the dough for like ten minutes.”

 

Blinking, she shook herself out of it. “Yeah, I’m fine. Just super tired. All the Grand Opening stuff you know.” 

 

Annie cocked her head and looked at her sister carefully. “You sure? You’re pretty pale and I noticed you’d been skipping breakfast.”

 

“It’s just stress Annie, I promise.” Beth told her with a smile. “I’ve been too busy for breakfast and the stress is making my tummy funny. Once we’re open I’ll go back to normal and business will continue.” she assured her.

 

She didn’t look convinced but she knew how Beth could be. “Ok, so after the grand opening, what do you think about an old school girls night, bring out the good bourbon for you, vodka for me and wine for Ruby, drink ourselves silly.”

 

Beth nodded, “Sounds like a plan and after I’m going to sleep for a week.”

 

The rest of the afternoon went like a blur, Beth had set up a new sandwich menu to go with the baguettes they were now making for Queen 2. At least doing this allowed her to graze on toppings. Oddly enough the smell of the giardiniera was making her nauseous. 

 

“Hey Annie, come here and smell this stuff. I think it’s turned.”

 

“Of course you want me to smell it so you don’t have to suffer alone right?” Annie teased as she came to her side to smell the condiment. With a frown she looked at Beth. “It smells fine. Are you sure you’re ok?”

 

Shaking it off Beth smiled, “It must be the exhaustion making my senses sensitive.  I got dizzy the day we bought the van. Speaking of the van how’s it driving?”

 

Annie and Eddie were sharing the delivery duties and Beth knew that she needed to have that talk with her about being fully involved in crime. She pushed the thought out of her head that conversation would have to wait.

 

“Like a dream and so much space in the back.” Annie waggled her eyebrows suggestively.  Beth wrinkled her nose. “I don’t want to know, Annie but you better have cleaned up with disinfectant.”

“Yeah, yeah it’s clean I mean really we put food in there.” Annie rolled her eyes. “But I see what you tried there changing the subject. How long has food been smelling weird to you?”

 

Beth thought about for a minute and just shrugged. “I don’t know I think it’s just the Grand Opening, overworked haven’t slept enough, I'll be fine.” she promised

 

Annie looked sceptical but let it go this new opening was a big thing and Beth had been going all in. Stress was still a possible option.

 

Two days later Queen 2 was open for business and packed. Beth watched from the back door as Annie, Ruby and Eddie filled orders. Roaring success but she stayed in the back watching it all play out and making sure none of the cases ran out. Thankfully they had a full crew coming in for the second shift, but Beth planned on staying until close so she was pacing herself.

 

“Hey Beth, we’re running low on lemon bars can you bring out the next tray?” Ruby called out. 

 

“Sure thing, coming right up.” 

 

As she headed to the back cooler she found herself getting light headed again and leaned against the wall to catch herself when the most grating voice came through the back

 

“Hey Bethie, how’s it going?”

 

She sighed turning.

 

“What do you want Dean? How many times do I have to tell you, you can’t come in through the back entrance.”

 

Dean scowled, “It was real busy up front and I was hoping I could get the family discount for some stuff.”

 

Beth rolled her eyes. “You need to leave, you can either get your discount up front or find another bakery.”  

 

He frowned and approached her. “Why do you always make this difficult?”

 

She leaned against the wall as she tried to clear her head. “Because this is my business, Dean, not ours, Dean. We’re divorced, it’s over.”

 

Annie, came into the kitchen confused as to why Beth was taking so long. Her expression changed seeing Dean there. “Well I guess we found the flaw in our security, Hey Deansie, you can’t be here we’re too busy to deal with your shit. “

 

“Nobody asked you Annie, why don’t you go deal with customers.” He snarled.

 

His voice must have carried because seconds later Rio was halfway down the stairs.” Everything ok down here Mama?”

 

Dean’s face warped. “What is he doing here? You told me he was dead!”

  
  


“Well I was, carman and now I’m not.  It’s like a resurrection up in here.” Rio taunted

 

Sighing Beth turned to Dean. “You know what it doesn’t matter anymore because we’re not married. You don’t have a say here.”

 

She looked over at Rio eyes pleading that he not add fuel to the fire. He frowned but didn’t move forward.

 

Annie watched as it all played out noticing that Beth hadn’t really moved from her wall.

 

“Dean, leave.”

 

“I don’t have to…” he didn’t have a chance before she cut him off.

“Actually you do, you’re not supposed to be in the back of the house, you are neither an owner or an employee here.  You don’t have a say here. 

 

“Bethie, you’re my wife.”

 

Beth found herself getting hot and nauseous.

 

“Ok one, I’m not your wife, I’ll never be your wife again, two you don’t work here and three don’t call me Bethie! My name is Beth or Elizabeth but I’m not BETHIE!”

 

“I don’t want him around my kids!”

 

“OUR KIDS, Dean! Our kids and you don't get a say in that either. We have a custody agreement, and I have a lawyer on retainer so let’s fight about it there!”

 

Dean snarled and grabbed for her arm. His action caused Rio to come down the stairs as Annie called for Eddie. Beth threw up on Dean’s shoes.

 

Hearing the commotion, Ruby came into the kitchen and jumped into action. “And that's a wrap for you Dean, leave, Rio take Beth upstairs, Annie grab the lemon bars.”

 

“I don’t want him here Beth!” Dean yelled as Eddie pushed him out the back door. 

 

Ruby rubbed her head, nodded to Eddie to lock the back door and go back out on the floor and Annie followed him with the tray of lemon bars as she headed upstairs.

 

“She ok?” Ruby looked around the workshop. Maggie chinned towards the bathroom 

 

“What happened down there?”

 

Ruby rolled her eyes. “Dean happened down there. Showing up to ruin the opening. I swear that man is a menace.”

 

Maggie gritted her teeth. “Well that’s something I can handle. But she’s pretty sick in there.”

 

Ruby nodded hearing Beth vomiting in the bathroom. “It’s probably stress. She’s been all about this grand opening beyond distraction.”

 

They both turned as the bathroom door opened and Rio walked Beth out. “I’m gonna take her home, you guys ok here.”

 

Beth shook her head. “No, I’m fine now. Dean just put me over the edge as always. I just want to keep an eye on things.” she protested.

 

The three of them exchanged looks, but Rio sighed. “Fine but you’re going to be sitting down and Imma gonna get you some tea.”

 

She nodded, “I can do that.” agreeing. “And an orange scone. I haven’t eaten all day, Can you grab some of the salami to go with it”

 

Rio stopped and looked at her as Ruby cringed thinking about that flavour combination. “You sure about that?”

 

Beth frowned. “Sure why not it sounds delicious. Just get it and I’ll get settled on one of the couches.” 

 

She stood up and wobbled a little bit before catching herself as she looked at the three of them “I promise you I’m fine!” as she headed down the stairs. Rio and Ruby followed her as she headed into the storefront finding an empty couch to settled on while she waited for her tea. 

 

Couple minutes later Eddie brought over a mug of tea followed by Annie with a scone with slices of salami on the side. “Salami huh?”

 

Beth shrugged, “I wanted salty and sweet to go with this lovely ginger tea.” she said primly before she took a sip of tea. It did seem to help the nausea. “It seems like it’s going well.”

 

Annie sat down next to her. “Oh for sure, like there was ever a doubt about Queen 2 being a success. We’re already out of bread.”

 

Hearing that Beth attempted to stand up but Annie pulled her back on the couch. “No, that doesn’t mean you’re going to start some more. They need to know it’s a limited run and if they want something they have to get here early. There are plenty of other items here and we want to sell out of.”

 

Grumbling, Beth settled back down. “I know, you’re right. I just hate not having something in stock.”

 

Upstairs Rio watched the cameras with Maggie. “So you gonna do something about carman or am I?”

 

Maggie cocked an eyebrow but sighed. “Oh he’s all mine. And I’m going to enjoy it. That man…” she growled. 

 

“He’s caused a lot of problems at the other location and I let it go at Beth’s request. Divorce nonsense. But now? He’s fair game. What you need to do is fix the security on the back door. We can’t have him just walking in with operations here. “

 

Rio chewed his lip as he nodded. He knew the relationship between Elizabeth and carman was rocky but he needed to know his place. “Probably for the best, I don’t want to  get between the two of them and he’ll underestimate how dangerous you are.” He said with a wolfish grin.

 

“Yep and he’s going to live to regret being so stupid.” she assured him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Dropkickdisco, HereLiesBethBoland, Goldfishangie and Lunafeather


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post Opening

Annie and Eddie took care of closing up. Once the front doors were locked she finally relaxed. Her eyes closed as she leaned against the arm of the couch.  Ruby was in the back starting on the next day’s batches 

 

“How’d we do Annie?” she asked tiredly.

 

“We rocked as expected!” Annie danced around the counter to show Beth the receipts. 

 

She took the slip from Annie to inspect and gave her a tired smile. “That’ great, now I’m going home to sleep.” Beth struggled to get off the couch with a yawn. Thankfully the girls were staying overnight with Ruby and Annie had the boys. Beth was so grateful for that third floor apartment that had kept the kids occupied all day. 

 

Beth watched as Rio came from the back and helped her off the couch. ‘I gotchu ma, let's get you home.  Things will be fine here, but you’re wiped.”

 

She couldn't even fight that as she leaned on him to walk out. Rio eased her into the car before getting into the driver’s seat. He looked over at her as she put her head back. Elizabeth looked so tired, even for all she was doing this seemed like more than she should.

 

“You sure you’re ok, mami?”

 

Beth stirred in the seat. “Yeah, just sleepy. All my energy is gone.” she gave him a soft smile. “I’m sorry.”

 

What you sorry about ma? Having a big opening, livin’ your dream? I just wanna make sure you’re takin’ care of you .”

 

She yawned, and blinked sleepily. “Thanks, and I am. Just put so much into the opening, I’m glad it went well. Wish Dean hadn’t shown up but at least I threw up on him. Makes me feel better.”

 

Rio laughed at the memory. The look on Dean’s face had been priceless and certainly helped in getting him out of the kitchen. 

 

“Yeah, yeah that was pretty funny, but we can’t have him around darlin’ you know that.”

 

He looked over at Beth only to realize she was completely asleep. With a smirk her drove her back to her house and helped her to bed.

 

The next morning, Beth woke up and ran to the bathroom her stomach sour from the onset. Once she was done she rinsed out her mouth and washed her face. When she came back to the bedroom she faced Rio who had a tray with tea and toast on it. 

 

He frowned slightly

“You still sick?”

 

She shrugged, “It’s leftover stress, I’m starting to see how over the top I got. Still really tired, thankfully there won't be kids until afternoon.” 

 

Walking over to the bed she sat down and crawled back into bed. “Is that for me?”

 

He nodded as he put the tray on her lap. “You think this is just too much work?”

 

Beth gave him a weird look.” Of course, once the adrenaline wears off I’ll be fine.” she told him. 

 

Laughing Rio climbed into the bed on the other side. “If that’s what you think. We can go with that.”

 

“Why what do you think it is? I know I don’t have the flu.”

 

He nodded.”That’s fair I don’t think you have the flu either but Imma gonna let you think on it a little longer while I go make some breakfast. How do you like your eggs?”

 

At the mention of eggs Beth pushed the tray off her lap and ran for the bathroom again.

“No, eggs then. How you feel about pancakes?” he asked as he headed to the kitchen.

 

Five minutes later Beth joined him and watched as he put the pancake batter together. “You think you can handle bacon?”

 

She nodded,” Bacon sounds good I could use the salty. I love the combination.”

 

“It is pretty good.” He agreed amiably  as he started to make pancakes looking at her through the corner of his eye as she sipped her tea. 

 

“What’s the plan for the day ma?”

 

“Oh I don’t know. Ruby and Annie are returning the kids around three, when are you going to get Marcus?

 

“If you’re ok with it, Claudia will drop him off around 4 and we’ll figure out dinner?”

 

Not having to go to either shop was a relief but she still needed to find a new pastry chef to be responsible for Queen.

 

“I have some resumes to review but we could go somewhere since we have most of the day free.  What do you like to do?”

 

He thought about it. “I like playing tennis but I'm pretty sure that’s far too much activity you today.”

 

Beth laughed. “Even if I knew how to play tennis that would be too much for me today.”

 

Rio smirked, “You like music right? You been to the Motown Museum? We could get a tour there?”

 

She shook her head. “I’ll admit I don’t get out much. A museum is more my pace, but I want to pick up some more tea on the way home. I overdid it yesterday.”

 

He snorted as he flipped the pancake. “Ya think? We’d only told you that all week; to chill out and you couldn’t do it.. So you’re payin’ a bit o’ the price now.”

 

“Fine, you all told me and I didn’t listen. Hopefully it won’t take too long for me to recover.”

 

Rio just shook his head as he put her breakfast in front of her. “You want more tea or some juice?” 

 

Beth thought about it before pushing her mug over to him “ Let’s stick with tea, the stuff from last night worked wonders”

 

“Yeah, that’s the ginger great for nausea. We should probably get you some candied ginger too.”

 

Shrugging Beth tucked into her pancakes, dipping her bacon in maple syrup. Thinking about it she went to the pantry and brought out mustard to dip her bacon it. 

 

“Since when do you eat bacon and mustard?”

 

Beth paused to think about it. “I guess only on sandwiches but it sounded good today so I went for it.” she explained.

 

“Oh ok, guess there is some logic to that.” he conceded but it was still disgusting. Rio watched as Beth happily dipped her bacon in maple syrup and mustard and just shook his head.

 

The museum was just what she needed a leisurely walk while learning about something they both enjoyed. Beth hadn’t known that Rio loved old school R&B but used jazz records to put Marcus to sleep. By the time they got back to the house she was relaxed but still exhausted.

 

“I’ll admit that the next time I get so wound up I want you to remind me of this conversation and make me go to bed.” she groaned as she settled on the couch with a cup of tea. 

 

Rio laughed. “Like that’s going to do anything for the next time, you’ll look at me like I’m crazy and keep on with yourself.”

 

She looked up at him with wide eyes and then shrugged. “You’re probably right but please try. If it weren’t for the kids I’d go back to bed.”

 

“Why don’t I do dinner and you can sit here and enjoy the kids?” 

 

Beth looked up at him with surprise. “Are you serious? You’ll do it all for five kids?”

 

He nodded, “I am fully capable of keeping a child alive mama, been doin’ it for years now. What’s four more.”

 

She laughed. “Alright, you’ve got it. I’ll sit here enjoy my tea and maybe watch the Great British Bake off.”

 

“Only the past seasons yeah? I wanna watch the new one.”

 

“Beth nodded, “That’s fine there are a couple of older seasons I haven’t watched yet.”

 

Not long after Ruby and Annie arrived with the kids who were wide awake. She directed them to the backyard as Ruby and Annie joined her on the couch.

 

“How are you doing sis? Still tired?”

 

Beth shrugged. “No nausea since this morning but I”m still tired.” she admitted

 

“You were nauseous this morning?” Ruby asked, knowing two days in a row was odd. 

 

“It’s stress.” Beth assured her.

 

Annie and Ruby traded looks before Annie joined Rio in the kitchen.

 

“So, she was sick again this morning?” she asked casually

 

He nodded, “Twice actually. She says stress.” he told her with a shrug as he pulled out ingredients for dinner. 

 

Annie made a face. “And you think…?”

 

Rio sighed. “I'm keepin’ my thoughts to myself. Safer that way.”

 

She nodded. “Yeah, probably right. Ruby will get it out of her. Want some help?”

 

“You can cook?” Rio asked with a raised eyebrow

 

She cocked her head. “I can order?”

 

“We ain’t filling these kids wit junk food. They’re havin’ a healthy meal tonight.” 

 

Annie raised her hands in defeat “Fine, fine what are you making then?”

 

“Faijtas with lots of veggies, and because I’m not completely heartless I’m makin’ a flan.”

 

Nodding Annie grinned. “That sounds delicious, guess I’m staying for dinner..” she decided leaning on the island watching Rio chop onions.

 

“Are you now, you eat here a lot?” he asked with a smirk

 

“Often enough, Is that going to be a problem?” Annie eyed Rio warily still feeling uncertain about the gang leader. Even with Eddie being alive, he was an unknown quantity and even with Dean around she had often felt unwelcome.

 

Rio shrugged. “Nah, what’s one more mouth with this crowd. Just don’t make more work for Elizabeth.” he warned. “She’s gonna have her hands full.”

 

“This part of the thoughts you’re not sharing?” she asked with a raised eyebrow.  Rio snorted lightly as he added the onions to the hot pan.  

 

“I still ain’t sayin’ nothin’ and I suggest you don’t push. The changes to the operation were a lot and she’s gonna need you to take more business stuff on. You think you can handle that?”

 

Annie looked at him wide eyed. “What’s involved with more business stuff?” she asked, up until now other than deliveries she had stayed out of the business.

 

“Don’t you worry none, I won’t … I mean we won’t give you nothin’ you can’t handle. Just be ready. You’ll work with Eddie so you’ll be safe.” he assured her as he started cooking the meat.

 

“Go keep your sister company or set the table." he ordered.

 

Annie went to set the table. “Hey Ruby! You staying over for dinner?”

 

Ruby called back, “Nah, I’m headed out in a minute.”  Looking over at Beth. “You sure you’re going to be ok?”

 

Beth nodded, “I’m fine, just tired. Give me a day or two and I’ll be great.” she assured her as she squeezed her friends hand.

 

“Hate you.”

 

“Hate your face.” Ruby returned as she stood up. “I’ll talk to you tomorrow.” she called out as she left for the night.

 

Standing Beth felt a little dizzy but assumed she had stood up too fast catching herself on the couch arm. To her surprise she found Rio at her elbow to steady her.

 

“You doin’ ok mama?”

 

“Of course, stood up too fast. What did you make? It smells amazing.”

 

Beth couldn’t remember a time in her marriage where she had been able to come home, sit down and have everything taken care of. 

 

“Well let’s get some food into you. Annie’s rounding up the kids. Do you want more tea or water?”

 

Thinking about it for a minute she answered.”I’ll have water for now, maybe some wine later.”

 

“Let’s discuss later if it comes ya? Food’s getting cold and I made dessert.”

 

She perked up at the scent of dinner and happily ate. Clearly the bug that had gotten her earlier was gone and she told Rio so. He laughed as he ate and shook his head.

 

“I hope you’re right mama, but check in with me tomorrow. Tell me how you’re feelin’?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Dropkickdisco, Goldfishangie and HereLiesBethBoland


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth is still stubborn

The rest of the evening had been easy with Rio getting Beth to bed before putting the kids down and taking Marcus home. She had never felt so pampered. When her alarm went off she could hear the shower starting. Sitting up her head swam and her stomach lurched causing her to run for the toilet. Once she had emptied her stomach she got up to see who was in her shower.

 

When she knocked Kenny responded. “Mom! I’m in here!”

 

Her voice couldn’t hide her surprise. “I’m sorry, I’m so used to pulling you out of bed in the morning, that I was worried we had an intruder.”

 

“An intruder who takes shower?” 

 

“Fine, not the most logical ideas. Why are you up so early?”

 

Silence came from the other side. Beth could almost see her oldest son thinking in the shower. “Kenny?”

 

He sighed, “Rio asked me to get up early so I could help with getting the others ready and to make you some tea.”

 

Hearing what he said made her smile, one for Rio caring enough and for Kenny being willing to help her out.

 

“That’s sweet honey, I’ll meet you in the kitchen and you can make me that tea, ok!”

 

“Yeah mom, I’ll be done soon.”

 

Beth made her way to the kitchen and started pulling out boxes of cereal. She went to get started on the lunches and found the bags already packed in the fridge. As she closed the door she looked around the kitchen and was surprised that everything was cleaned up. Kenny joined her a couple of minutes later and she watched as he put the kettle on.

 

“Kenny? What happened here last night?”

 

He frowned in confusion.

 

“What do you mean mom?”

 

“Well the lunches are made and the kitchen is cleaned up. I know I fell asleep really early but, wow.”

 

Shrugging Kenny pulled a mug from the cabinet and put a tea bag into it. “Rio had us all clean up then he did the lunches and told us to be nice to you because you work real hard to provide for us.” he admitted.

 

“He did, did he? You know I do all that because I love you more than life right?”

 

He nodded, “Yeah but we could help out more. You should ask us to.”

 

Beth looked at him in surprise. “Well I can certainly do that. I know that everything leading to the new store has been crazy. I wanted to know how you’re doing?”

 

Kenny, got a bowl and started making his cereal. "Well I’m glad that the company is doing well and that you hired more people.”

 

“But?”

 

“Not really, a but, but I guess it’s just strange to see that our family is really over."

 

Walking over Beth pulled Kenny into a hug. “Oh baby, our family isn’t over. Just because your dad and I don’t live together doesn’t mean we don’t love you. It means we loved you enough to do what was right and not hurt you anymore with our fighting.”

 

He nodded remembering the days where his parents either yelled at each other or ignored each other. “Yeah, that makes sense. It’s hard though with all the changes.”

 

“Changes like Rio and Marcus being around?”

 

Kenny stiffened for a moment and then nodded again. 

 

“Does it bother you having them around?” she asked carefully.

 

“It doesn’t really bother me, Rio’s really cool and Marcus is a lot of fun, but I’m worried about how dad is going to be.”

 

Beth signed and held him closer. “I’m worried about that too a little bit. I don’t want him to make you feel you have to choose between us.”

 

Kenny pulled out of her arms so he could pour milk on his cereal. “I know, but he’s always asking about you, wants to know if you’re dating. It’s weird.”

 

Pursing her lips, Beth added sugar to her tea. “I can ask him to stop and you can tell him to stop. We both love you but, that’s not fair to anyone.”

 

Before he could respond she could hear the other kids getting up. Apparently Rio had said something to all the kids since they were getting ready for school with no prompting. She would have to find out what the magic words were.

 

Checking the schedule Beth saw that Ruby was at Queen 1 and Kayla was opening Queen 2 so things were safe there. She and Maggie were picking their top 3 pastry chefs for Rio to meet.  She was so lost in thought it took Emma tugging on her sleeve to get her attention.

 

“Mama?”

 

“Yes, Bubba, what can I do for you? “

 

“Will you braid my hair before Aunt Annie gets here?”

 

Beth blinked in surprise. “Aunt Annie is coming here this morning? What for?”

 

“She’s taking us to school and then taking you for breakfast.” Emma informed her.

 

So many questions filled her mind but the braids were more important. She looked around to see Danny and Jane getting their cereal ready so she picked Emma up and sat her on the counter.

 

“What kind of braids are we thinking here?” she teased as Emma went into detail about what she wanted. 

 

Once Emma had her braids she settled down with her cereal and Beth slipped into her bedroom to quickly change before Annie arrived. She was just spritzing some perfume when she heard Annie call out.

 

“Bolands come forth for your chariot has arrived!”

 

Beth laughed as she walked into the kitchen. “That was a rather dramatic entrance for someone who’s not a morning person.” she teased.

 

Annie took a dramatic bow and grinned. “Guess that’s what happens when you go to bed at a reasonable hour and get enough sleep.”

 

“Must be, I hear we’re going out for breakfast?”

 

Nodding Annie tried to herd the kids.” Ok, grab your lunches and head for the car this ride has got to fly.”

 

The kids laughed and did as they were told, Beth followed making sure to lock up behind her. After dropping off the kids, Beth turned to Annie.

 

“Ok spill, did I wake up in the twilight zone?”

 

Instead of answering Annie looked Beth over. “Were you sick this morning?”

 

Frowning Beth turned in her seat. “What does that have to do with anything?”

 

“Nothing, just Rio told us you weren’t feeling well and we needed to do what we can to make sure you didn’t over do it again. The grand opening took a lot out of you and we need to get you back up to par. So now we do breakfast.”

 

Sighing Beth leaned back in the seat. “Fine, I’m dying for some coffee.”

 

“Tea, I’ve been told no coffee or eggs for you.”

 

Beth rolled her eyes. “Now he’s telling me what to drink?”

 

“No, just that you don’t need that much caffeine while you’re getting better. It’s rough on the stomach. Let’s go to Ihop.”

 

Breakfast went easy, until a server brought a plate of eggs too close to their table and Beth went running for the bathroom. While she was there, Annie boxed up their leftovers, paid and waited for her at the door.

 

“Let’s head to Queen, Maggie texted said she wanted to go over something with you.” Beth checked her phone and there it was a message from Maggie.

 

“Oh by the way you were supposed to text Rio this morning, did you do that?”

 

Beth shook her head. “No, I forgot, I’ll do that while you drive.”

 

**B: Good Morning, thank you for cleaning up and getting everything ready for morning**

 

**R: How you feeling mama?**

 

**B: Not bad had a good breakfast.**

 

**R: Were you sick?**

 

**B: Umm yes but not too bad I’m getting over the bug. Tea helped**

 

**R: Good but we gotta talk**

 

**B: I’m meeting with Maggie but after I’m free**

 

**R: Good I’ll meet you there**

 

Maggie was waiting for her in the workshop.

 

“Hey B, how’s it going?”

 

“Pretty good for a Monday. Do you have the final resumes?”

 

She pulled them out from the desk and handed them over. “These are the best of the applicants who also meet our moral requirements.”

 

Taking them Beth reviewed them. Slowing pulling three of them out as the best.

 

“These three, let’s show them to Rio and then bring them in for an interview.

 

“What are you showing me?” 

 

Beth turned and smiled “Oh just resumes for a new pastry chef for Queen since I’ll be with the operations at Queen 2.” she explained.

 

“Yeah, that’s a good idea. Who you thinkin’?”

 

She handed over the resumes and Maggie explained her choices.

 

“The first one, is from the old days he’s baby brother to a couple Big Meech’s guys. The next is a niece of Chhota Rajan of the Nana Company and the last one has ties to The Triads.”

 

Rio nodded, “We got ties to any of them professionally?”

 

“We’re obviously good with the old crew, and Nana, the Triads are a little sensitive at times I don’t know that he’d have much sway if things get messy.” she told him frankly.

 

He shrugged, “Then I’d lean more towards the old crew or Nana. We don’t need to be visiting any trouble with sensitive situations.”

 

Beth handed that resume back to Maggie, “Guess he’s out. I’ll call the other two for interviews tomorrow.

 

“Sounds like a plan, now get out of here, trust your staff, you look pale, mama.” Rio observed.

 

“I feel fine, I promise. Guess I don’t have the energy I used to have but I’ll get it back." She tried to assure him. 

 

“Right well, why don’t I take you home. Annie’s gonna handle afterschool programs and bring them home."

 

She looked at him confused. “Rio, I’m not sick. Just tired. I can handle the kids and afterschool. Thank you for arranging today it’s been wonderful but unnecessary.”

 

“Yeah you say that now, but what if I bring a plate of eggs by for dinner.” 

 

Beth felt her stomach lurch but she managed to keep everything in her. “Just because I don’t like eggs right now doesn’t mean I’m sick. I’m probably just sick of seeing them you know I went through almost ten dozen eggs getting ready for this event."

 

Rio sighed. “I never said you were sick mama, I’m sayin’ you’re tryin’ to do too much and your body is tellin’ you to slow the fuck down. If you ain't gonna listen then I’ll make you.”

 

A lot of thoughts ran through Beth’s mind ranging from fury about being treated like a child to flattered that he cared enough to try. Rio watched as a myriad of emotions crossed her face before she just shrugged.

 

“Fine but I could handle this if I had to.” she conceded. 

 

“Yeah I know mami. But let me take care of things for a bit yeah?”

 

Nodding to Maggie, Rio headed down the stairs. Maggie nodded back as she shredded the resume.

 

“What’s your problem with letting him help you?” 

 

Beth sputtered. "I don’t have a problem, I can just do it myself.”

 

“But isn’t the point of having a partner so that you don’t have to?”

 

Maggie’s question did get her thinking. “It’s hard for me, I thought Dean was handling things and he wasn’t so… “ She took a deep breath. “I know Rio isn’t Dean but I guess I’m afraid it will fall apart again if I take my hand off the wheel.”

 

“Makes sense, but maybe think on it this way. Has he let you down before when he said he would handle something?”

 

She thought about it as she walked down the stairs. Rio was leaning against the counter waiting for her.

 

“Ok, you can take me home and I'll rest.” She promised. He gave her a skeptical look. 

 

“What’s the catch darlin’?”

 

“No, catch I decided you're right. I need to rest, to kick this stomach bug so I can get back to work. Since you have shown you can take care of the crew I’m going to let you.” she told him.

 

He chuckled and muttered under his breath. “See how long this lasts.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Dropkickdisco, Goldfishangie, HereLiesBethBoland and Lunafeather for reading this over for me


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light bulb time!

Rio had gotten her home and settled her on the couch with a Real Housewives marathon, another cup of tea and a pack of crackers before he headed out. Knowing that Annie had the kids' afternoon activities handled, allowed Beth to doze on and off for most of the afternoon. It felt luxurious knowing no one was waiting on her or expecting anything.

 

About four o’clock she realized she should probably get up and start something for dinner with the kids being home around five. Standing up Beth found herself dizzy again and frowned. Ok, enough was enough.  _ Maybe I should make an appointment to make sure I am ok.  _ Once she got her bearings she headed into the kitchen to see what she had on hand for dinner.

 

After checking the pantry she realized it was time to do some grocery shopping. She really didn’t want to do take out or anything. Sighing Beth headed to the door to find her purse and keys. She would have just enough time to pick up supplies before the kids got home. Opening the door she was greeted by a kid carrying grocery bags. 

 

“Umm hello, can I help you?”

 

The kid sputtered a little caught by surprise of the door opening before he rang the bell. 

 

“No ma’am I just have the grocery order you placed. Can I bring it in?”

 

Beth nodded wordlessly moving aside so he could enter the house.

 

“Where should I put the bags? I’ve got three more in the car.”

 

“The counter is fine, I’ll start putting things away.”

 

Beth was amazed at the amount of food that had been ordered, there were also a couple of ingredients that she wasn’t completely familiar which gave her an idea of who had placed the order. She pulled out her phone

 

**B: This is you taking care of things?**

 

**R: I knew you’d try to do the shoppin’ Go lay down.**

 

**B: Fine, thank you**

 

**R: Will be there in an hour to start dinner. Make another cup of tea**

 

She rolled her eyes before grabbing her purse to give the delivery boy a tip. Then she picked up her phone again

 

**B: Did you guys tell him to order groceries?**

 

**R: Nope**

 

**A: who orders groceries, is that a thing?**

 

**B: It's a high end grocery store thing pretty sure not a fine and frugal thing**

 

**R: He ordered groceries?**

 

**B: And is apparently making dinner.**

 

**A: Whoo hoo those fajitas were da bomb!**

  
  


Once the food was put away Beth went back to the couch, the marathon no longer interested her, but it was a good time to think.  As she sipped her tea she thought about the past week with the opening, Dean and Rio. A lot of it was a blur but she remembered feeling safe and warm.

 

Maggie was right, Rio was her partner and he was stepping up as one, actually more ways than one. Dean would have never thought to have groceries delivered knowing she wasn’t feeling well. It actually felt strange to have an afternoon to herself. She knew there were cookie batches she should be working on but it wasn’t worth the fight. Pulling out her phone she texted both shops to remind them to get the batches and Ruby would get the bread dough ready.

 

Since she did have the time she pulled out the two resumes and set up interviews with both candidates. Beth realized it felt nice to take some time for herself and not feel like she was always running to the next event. Looking at the clock she saw that Annie would be arriving soon with the kids. Getting up she pulled out crackers and cheese and started getting them ready for afternoon snack as she was slicing she heard someone come in through the mudroom door.

 

“I thought I said you were supposed to be resting, darlin’?”

 

“It’s just cheese and crackers, I was just feeling a little stir crazy.” she admitted as she popped a cracker in her mouth.

 

“Can you pull the gherkins out and the salami from the fridge? Beth asked.

 

Rio frowned, “You makin’ a whole charcuterie plate for the kids mama? Ain’t that over the top?”

 

Beth laughed. “No, the salami and gherkins are for me. They will be perfect with my tea.”

 

He gave a low chuckle, “You don’t think it’s strange these flavour combinations you been into lately? I never heard of that being a stress reaction.”

 

Thinking about it Beth gave a slight shrug, “I guess? I’ve always had an odd taste but I’ll admit the cravings are stronger than usual.”

 

He waited to see if she’d say more. “Do you remember when you had cravin’s like this ma?” At this point he wasn’t sure if her denial was that strong or if he was completely off base.

 

Beth thought about it. “I don’t think I’ve had anything like this since I was pregnant with Jane,”

 

A look of realization crossed her face as she looked over at Rio who didn’t look surprised at all, and she went pale as the blood rushed from her head.

 

“You knew!” she accused.

 

Rio shrugged. “I suspected, we weren’t that careful. But I wasn't sure, was gonna get you to take a test tonight though.” he admitted.

 

Beth rubbed her temples feeling a headache coming on. “I need to sit down.”

 

He helped her back to the living room and handed her, her cup of tea. “You gonna be ok, Ma?”

 

It was always worrisome when Beth got quiet. She looked up from the couch she blinked in surprise.

 

“I swore I’d never do this again. I finally have my life back! We have 5 kids between us!”  Beth felt panic rising in her chest, Rio kneeled in front of her and squeezed her hands in his. “You don’t have to do nothin’ you don’t want to do. You know that.”

 

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, panic wasn’t going to help either of them in this situation. Pulling her hands from his she ran her hands over her face and through her hair. 

 

“I don’t’ know what to do, I’m tired.”

 

Rio pulled himself up and sat next to her on the couch putting an arm around her. “I know you are mama, you’ve got a lot goin’ on right now. Just remember you’ve got a partner now. You don’t have to do everything by yourself. Let me help, let Ruby and Annie help. Don’t make a decision now, talk it over with your girls.”

 

Beth nodded, but it was like someone cut a string inside her and she was nearly limp leaning on him.

 

“Why don't I get you into bed and when your girls get here, I’ll send them in.” he suggested. She let him walk her to the bedroom and took her shoes off as she sad on the edge of the bed. 

 

“I’m making pasta tonight but I’ll come get you when it’s ready.”

 

Closing her eyes Beth leaned back and thought about where she was and what she was going to do.

  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Dropkickdisco, HereLiesBethBoland, Goldfishangie, and Lunafeather for reviewing for me


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well there is some thinking to be had and life goes on

Beth was awakened by giggling and soft pokes. When she opened her eyes Emma and Jane were smiling at her.

 

“Mama, why are you sleeping, it’s still day time.”

 

She smiled back at her two girls and reached up to play with one of Emma’s curls “I know Bubba, I’ve just been tired lately. Opening the new store took a lot out of me.”

 

Both girls crawled into bed with her and Beth took the time to enjoy the sweet smell of their hair. After her talk with Kenny she wanted to check in with all her kids.

 

“How are you two doing, do you like the new store?”

 

They both nodded and shrugged. “ It’s nice and bigger than the old store. I like the apartment upstairs too.” Emma told her. “Can we get a play station for up there?”

 

Beth laughed. “We’ll see, the apartment is more for you to do your homework and sleep, not playing video games.”

 

They giggled again as she snuggled with them. She missed this time with them, the business had taken so much time. A knock on the door caught her attention.

 

“You two were supposed to check and see if she was awake, not wake her up.” Rio told them with a smirk that only made the girls giggle more.

 

“It’s ok I needed to get up so I can sleep tonight.” Beth  told him with a smile “Ok girls, let’s get out of bed so we can have some of the yummy dinner that Mr. Rio made for us.”

 

The girls climbed out of bed and then Rio helped her out of bed. “You doin’ ok?”

 

She squeezed his hand with a grateful smile. “I’m doing better and I’m starving. Whatever you made smells delicious.”

 

“Guess, you’re gonna have to taste it and see. I only have a couple of tried and tested dinners, after that it’s all take out.” he joked

 

Dinner was pretty easy going. The kids didn’t squabble but chatted loudly about school and soccer. It was nice to see everyone settling in. After dinner is what surprised her, each of the kids took their plates and rinsed them before putting them in the dishwasher. She didn’t say anything but Annie gave her a wink.

 

“Ok kids who has homework left?” Kenny and Emma grumbled and Beth shooed them over to the table, “You get this done and you’ll get game or tv time. Don’t dawdle.”

 

She had texted Ruby to come over and it wasn’t long before her best friend walked in. 

 

“Annie? Ruby? Why don’t we talked in the living room while the kids are in the tv room.”

 

She gave Rio a tight smile before she followed them in.

 

“Ok, so what’s up B? You look awfully tense. Gang-friend not getting it done anymore?” Annie teased.

 

“Annie! What the hell?”

 

Annie shrugged and popped a mint into her mouth. “Well it could be.”

 

“No, but I wanted to talk to you about the pastry chef interviews tomorrow. What do you guys think about us hiring both of them so that I’m not so split between business and  **business** ?”

 

She looked at both of them to gauge their reactions. 

 

“This opening made me realize how thin I’ve been spreading myself. I think that Ruby should if she’s willing to take on more of the bakery’s day to day business. Annie, you and I can split between both but still only work one full time job.”

 

Ruby nodded, “I’d be good with that, if you’re willing to take your hand off the wheel.”

 

Beth wrinkled her nose. “Can I say, I’ll really try and you can tell me to back off?”

 

“That I can do.” she agreed with a grin.

 

Annie raised her hand. “What about me? Both you and gang- friend have told me I need to do more with business.”

 

Beth hadn’t been aware that Rio had spoken to her too but it was good that they were on the same page.

 

“Well to protect Ruby I’m not going into detail now but it won’t be anything you can’t handle and you won’t have to work alone.” she promised.

 

Ruby gave Beth a shrewd look. “Can I ask what brought on this magnanimous attitude and realization that you’re doing too much?”

 

She flushed, it wasn’t like Ruby hadn’t warned her for awhile that she needed to accept help.

 

“Well, the opening really wore me out and it made me realize that with both expansions and changes coming I needed to take care of myself a little better.”

 

Annie side eyed Ruby, “What other changes are you talking about?”

 

Beth shrugged. “Oh I don’t know yet, but we might be flipping our game or something. I want to be prepared.”

 

“Mmhmm.” Annie snorted, “Be prepared she says.”

 

Fixing her with a hard look Beth sighed. “Is there something else you want to add Annie cause your sarcasm isn’t helpful. Rio and Maggie will be directing your new duties while I train up the new chefs. If that works for you.” She said sharply.

 

Annie put her hands up in defense. “That’s fine, jeez, way to bite my head off.”

 

Ruby looked between them in confusion. “Why do I feel like I’m missing part of the conversation?”

 

Beth glared at Annie, “Because someone here feels she should be involved in things that have nothing to do with her and doesn’t care if something might be private."

 

Annie opened her mouth to argue when she saw Rio coming up over Beth’s shoulder.

 

“I thought this conversation was supposed be reducing your stress, Elizabeth.”

 

“Me too, but Annie here seems to feel she has the right to try and force me to admit something before I want to.”

 

“Then why don’t we say goodnight for the evening and you can pick it up tomorrow, yeah?”

 

Rio glared at Annie and gave Ruby a tight smile. He knew the women were close but sometimes close was too close.

 

“That sounds like a great idea, Annie, walk out with me.”

 

Annie looked like she wanted to protest but Ruby’s grip on her arm changed her mind. She looked over her shoulder to see Beth with her head in her hands and Rio rubbing her shoulders.

 

Outside she glared at Annie. “What do you think you were doing in there?”

 

“I want answers. She’s hiding something.” Anne whined

 

“And you think that what she’s hiding involves you?”

 

“It  could!” She offered. “But probably not.” she admitted as she slumped a little.

 

“Then why were you deliberately irritating her?”

 

“Because..” Annie gaped and took a deep breath. “Because she used to share stuff like this with us and now she’s sharing it with him. It’s not fair!” Even as she finished speaking Annie realized how childish she sounded.

 

“When she’s ready she'll tell us, bugging her into it won’t help the situation. Ever think she’s not even ready to tell herself?”

 

Then Annie felt bad for trying to push Beth into admitting she was pregnant.

 

“Why is this so hard for me Ruby?”

 

Ruby pulled Annie into a hug, “Because things are changing and you're scared but acting like that isn’t going to make Beth want to share things with you. Your sister just admitted to being overwhelmed. Has she ever done that before?”

 

Annie shook her head, Beth was always in control.

 

“Let them have this, She didn’t get to do this with Dean, he couldn’t care less about most of the time until it was over. Go home Annie, we’ll talk to her tomorrow and if she doesn’t want to say something tomorrow then we wait until she does want to say something.”

 

Nodding Annie walked to her car. She didn’t know what was wrong with herself sometimes. Sadie was with Nancy so she found herself driving over to that bar. A stiff drink couldn’t hurt.

 

Inside Beth was sitting there wondering how a perfectly calm conversation had gotten out of control so fast. She leaned her head back hitting Rio’s chest. “She makes me so mad sometimes!” 

 

“Yeah, sisters are good for that, but you can’t let her. Send her away when she’s being like that you don’t have to take or explain all the time.”

 

“I know, I get that she’s really used to us sharing everything but this… this, I need to figure things out before we bring them into it.”

 

He nodded, he wasn’t about all the sharing those ladies did but he got it, they were family.

 

“I got you, Ma don’t need to explain. We’ll figure it out. Once the kids go to bed we’ll know for sure.”

 

“Speaking of the kids we need to get them ready for bed, do you want to get them ready and I’ll work on lunches?”

 

Rio laughed, “You still tryin’ huh. Why don’t you make another cup of tea and go sit down I can do the kids and the lunches.”

 

Beth shook her head. “No, I need to feel useful, it helps me think, but I will make another cup of tea since I have to pee on a stick.”

 

He chuckled lowly. “Yeah, there is that. I’m guessin’ you ain’t making egg salad then?”

 

Her stomach lurched at his words. “Can you please stop doing that? I’m going to have to deal with those soon enough at work I’d rather not have a Pavlovian response to them.”

 

“Right, right good luck with that. But I’ll get the kids to bed. Kitchen’s already cleaned up. And don’t be makin’ those panda bear sandwiches. Normal sandwiches are fine.”

 

She waved him off as she walked to the kitchen. It was fun making those intricate lunches but for tonight Rio was right as much as it pained her to admit, she didn’t have that kind of energy.”

 

By the time he came back downstairs all the lunches were in the fridge and she had pulled out bowls and cereal for the morning.

 

“Ok, kids are all in bed, you ready to do this?”

 

Her last pregnancies Dean had shown little or no interest past knowing if it was a boy or a girl. Then he ignored her until the baby was born, so he could strut around like a peacock even though he had done none of the work.

 

“I guess so, hadn’t planned on this, this morning but here we are. How did I not notice the signs?”

 

“You were busy Ma, all focused and shit. Its early on, why would you suspect?”

 

“You did.”

 

“That’s ‘cause I don’t see you everyday, changes are more obvious.” He leered down at her chest.

 

Smacking lightly on the arm Beth laughed. “Stop that, this is serious!”

 

“You need to lighten up Elizabeth.” He chided her as he handed her the test. “We’ll figure this out. Now go pee.”

 

Beth scrunched up her nose but headed to the bathroom. When she came back she sat on the edge of the bed next to him. “We got 3 minutes, before everything changes.”

 

“You been thinkin’ about it? What you might wanna do?”

 

She nodded. “Yeah, still don’t have a clue. This wasn’t what I wanted. Yet neither of us did anything to prevent it. How stupid are we?”

 

Rio put his head back and laughed loudly. “You’re right, it’s like we lost our minds even though we know better. So here we are.”

 

The alarm on her phone went off and Beth stood up the check the test. Seconds later she walked back in and handed him the test.

 

“What do we want to do?”

 

“Let’s sleep on it. Decide tomorrow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At popular request and because it's the holiday I'm posting an extra chapter and one for scene from the suburbs
> 
> Thank you to DropkickDisco, Goldfishangie, HereLiesBethBoland and Lunafeather


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we go our weekly update, We've got chef interviews and other fun stuff

Morning came earlier than Beth would have liked. She ran to the bathroom making it in time. Rio groaned as she made the bed bounce. 

 

“You ok in there?”

 

Beth came out after rinsing her mouth .”Yeah I’m fine, this kid of yours though..”

 

“My kid? Now it’s my kid?” he laughed.

 

She smiled and sat on the edge of the bed. “Come on, we’ve got to get these kids up and out. They’re getting spoiled with these sleepovers, soon they’re  going to think you and Marcus live here.”

 

“We have gotten pretty cozy here. Haven’t we? It’s kinda nice. You want your space back?"

 

Shrugging she leaned against against him in the bed. 

 

“I don’t know, space isn’t the worst idea with emotions running high, but at the same time I don’t want to be alone.” She blushed. “I’m a mess, I know.”

 

“You’re not a mess Elizabeth, you are pregnant and hormonal. Even some things are beyond your control. Let’s see how it goes yeah?”

 

She nodded and stood up to get dressed. She could hear the kids stirring upstairs

 

“Alright, well the monsters are up and need to be fed.”

 

“You put cereal out for them, they’ll be fine they can all dress themselves. Let them do it.”

 

Beth frowned. “I like taking care of them you know.”

 

“I know but they need to start learnin’ to take care of themselves. The real world is out there and it's full of those playgrounds I keep tellin’ you about.”

 

Sighing she nodded, “I know it’s just so hard letting them go,”

 

“Well maybe you don’t hafta. But it’s a lot to go through just to have someone to take care of.”

 

She had thought about that,that maybe this baby was life’s way of saying she could still baby someone, she just didn’t want to be trapped anymore.

 

“How do we make this work?  We have a criminal enterprise, two bakeries and five other kids! That’s a lot.”

 

“With help, mama. I know carman didn’t do his share but I ain’t him, and we can hire extra help. With everything that’s happening we need to upgrade the security here. Why not hire someone who can watch the kids too?”

 

It was an idea, not necessarily a bad idea. She didn’t like the idea of someone else taking care of her kids.

 

“I like being home to cook dinner and help with homework though.”

 

“I’m not sayin’ you stop doin’ that stuff. I’m sayin’ we get someone to take them to school, watch them after school so we can get stuff done and get home for dinner and homework.”

 

“Let me think about it. Right now we do have drop off duty and I have two interviews to get through. While I dress can you make me a cup of tea, please?”

 

“You got it,” Rio swung his feet out of bed and wandered to the bathroom, She admired his backside before getting up and going into her closet. By the time she was dressed she could hear Rio in the kitchen with the kids.

 

“Morning babies, you ready for school?”

 

She got a mix of half hearted good mornings as she kissed each of their foreheads. “Ok kids go grab your bags and lunches and head to the car. This bus is headed out.”

 

The kids rushed around grabbing their things. As she was heading out she gave Rio a light kiss on the cheek. 

 

“I’ll be at Queen 2, Will I see you later?”

 

He nodded as he gave Marcus a hug.

 

“I have some other business to deal with but I’ll be by later. Get a sandwich or something.

 

After dropping off the kids, Beth made her way to the bakery. When she walked in Annie immediately tried to talk to her.

 

“Annie, I can’t right now. My first interview is here and I just can’t.”

 

Annie drooped slightly, but nodded. Beth walked to the front of the house and looked around. She smiled as she saw her first interviewee.

 

“Pria Matos?” 

 

Hearing her name a south east Asian looking woman stood. “I’m Pria, pleasure to meet you.”

 

“Same here, please follow me to the kitchen, we’re going to have a working interview. I’d like to see your best tart recipe.”

 

If Pria was surprised she quickly shook it off. “ You don’t want me to follow your recipe?”

 

Beth shrugged, “If you get the job you’ll use mine and maybe we add yours but I want to see what you can do with your own ideas. I won’t have time to micromanage.”

 

“Ok then, let’s get started.” Using the ingredients in front of her, she went to work using her favourite tart recipe while Beth sat on a stool and took notes. It took nearly two hours but she produced a pistachio, orange and cardamom tart that made the kitchen smell amazing. Even Annie was lured in for a taste.

 

Beth made small slices for herself, Annie and Ruby, she was surprised that the scent had brought Maggie and Eddie down the stairs as well.

 

“Alright ladies and gentleman, please taste and give your review.”

 

When she looked over at Pria she noticed Pria watching Maggie closely.

 

“Is there a problem Pria?”

 

Her voice caught Pria’s attention and she turned to Beth. “That woman, do you know who she is?”

 

Beth nodded, “I do, and I know who you are. That’s why you were selected for interview.” she admitted.

 

“I’m not getting involved in anything illegal.” Pria asserted.

 

“Pria relax, we’re not asking you to. I want you to keep looking the other way like you always have. That’s it. And make more of this amazing tart that would definitely go on the menu.”

 

The others murmured their consent.

 

“Can I think about it?”

 

“Yes, of course. If you could give us an answer by the  end of the week that would be great.”

 

Pria thanked her for her time and left through the back. Beth stood up and headed to the store front.

 

“Calvin Young?” She called out. A young biracial man stood up and gave her a small wave.

 

“That’s me, I’m excited for the opportunity.” he chattered.

 

“I’m glad you could come, Maggie spoke highly of you."

 

He ducked his head and flushed, “Yeah Aunt Maggie is a fan.” Beth looked over her shoulder and raised and eyebrow at Maggie who responded with a shrug.

 

“Right then, this is a working interview, I would like you to make us your best tart recipe. We have all the ingredients here but if there’s something not here just let me know and I’ll check the pantry.”

 

Calvin nodded and went to work. To Beth’s surprise she realized that he was going for a more savory tart. The smell of roasted onions filled the kitchen and Beth had to shoo Annie to go back to tending the counter promising she could have a taste when it was ready. 

 

Feeling herself flagging, Beth discovered Rio at her elbow. “When did you get here?” She asked with a frown. Sure he was stealthy but this was taking it to a new level 

 

“A bit ago, been workin’ upstairs  but you need to sit down and have some tea. You look like you’re gonna pass out.

 

“I feel fine, just tired, it’s been a long morning.”

 

“Did you eat?”

 

Beth pointed to the half eaten tart on the counter. 

 

“I mean something that ain’t sugar?” Rio groused as he rolled his eyes.

 

“Well I’m going to have some of whatever Calvin here is making too. It smells amazing.”

 

He looked over his shoulder to where Calvin was working. “Yeah it does but it doesn’t make up for you not eatin’. I’m gonna get you some crackers and that salami you like so much, you can snack on that til whatever he’s makin’ is ready.”

 

Rio brought her the plate before going back upstairs. The smell of the tea along with the meat woke up Beth’s appetite and she ate everything on the plate and another piece of Pria’s tart.

 

An hour later a gorgeous sweet potato and roasted onion tart was cooling on the counter making Beth want to drool.

 

“Calvin, this smells amazing.”

 

“I hope it tastes amazing too. “ He told her with a grin.

 

MInutes later they were slicing up the tart and handing out slices. Even Rio came down to try it and declared it delicious.

 

“Well we would certainly want to add this to the menu, but did  Maggie explain things?”

 

Calvin nodded, “As long as I’m not involved and I get to bake. I’m in. My mama worked too hard for me stay straight to let her down now.”

 

“Got it and we don’t want that. Just want you to bake and  manage the shop when Ruby isn’t here and you’d be at Queen 1. Does that location work for you?”

 

“Does that mean I’m hired?” Calvin almost squeaked.

 

Beth nodded, welcome to Queen of Tarts. Ruby will get your paperwork for you.  When can you start?”

 

“I just graduated so any time really.”

 

“Be at Queen 1 on Wednesday. I’ll meet you to go over the recipes and orders ok.”

 

“Yes, Ms Marks, thank you so much. You won’t regret this.”

 

“I’m sure I won’t Calvin. Have a good day.”

 

As soon as Calvin was gone. Rio swooped in and steered her to the stairs. “I know it’s too much to ask you to go home and rest so you’re gonna sit upstairs wit’ me and do your paperwork there yeah.”

 

Beth yawned. “And maybe a nap too.”

 

“Yeah, yeah.”

 

On the third floor Rio lead Beth to the couch and she leaned back gratefully. “I’m too old for this.” she groaned.

 

“You’re not old, ma you’re experienced!”

 

Beth opened her eyes and looked at him. “You want to do this? And I mean all of this. We’d be tied together for at least the next eighteen years.”

 

“You think we ain’t already tied? What do you think this is? A temporary partnership? You said you wanted back in and I let you back in. Short of death we tied for life.”

 

She blinked at him trying to process everything. Before that night he had told it would take a lifetime to clean the money he poured onto her table, telling her that was the point. In his own vague way he had been clear about them being tied for life but this, this was life.

 

“Alright, let's do this, but I don’t want to tell the kids until after we go to the doctor. Just in case it was a false positive.”

 

Rio nodded, “Sounds good but then we tell them. You can decide when we tell your sister and Ruby.”

 

“They're not going to wait long, but Annie was out of line last night.”

 

“What I tell you about boundaries, Ma?”

 

“That I have to set them, I get it. Now let me nap then I’ll talk to them.” She pulled her legs onto the couch and closed her eyes. Rio headed back to the second floor to discuss things with Maggie.

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Dropskickdisco, Goldfishangie, HereLiesBethBoland and Lunafeather for reviewing this work
> 
> This story is complete in 30 chapters and I've started a part two already


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annie and Eddie have a chat?

Beth woke up about forty-five minutes later feeling refreshed and hungry. Heading down the stairs she popped her head into the workshop. Maggie nodded at her and kept working and since she didn't see Rio she figured he was off on business.

 

In the kitchen she found Annie and Ruby working on the coming menu, Giving them a tight smile she pulled out a cup and filled it with hot water from the dispenser before putting in a tea bag. She was silent as she joined them at the island to look over the notes.

 

Ruby looked over at Annie before clearing her throat. “So Beth, we wanted to apologize for yesterday. It got out of control and we’re sorry you got uncomfortable.”

 

Annie looked like she wanted to add something but a sharp look from Ruby stopped her. Beth took a deep breath before speaking.

 

"I appreciate that and I realized that I’ve always been an open book to both of you but sometimes I need to process things before I talk about them."

 

“And we totally respect that. At least you didn’t start the conversation with, 'I did something'. It always gives me hives when you do that.”

 

Beth laughed. “That’s fair I’ve improved my communication techniques. Still I’m hoping we agree that both chefs will be a good addition. If Pria accepts, she’ll be here since she has more experience and versatility. As Calvin said, he’s fresh out of school so Queen1 will be a good start for him under your watchful eye Ruby.”

 

Ruby nodded, “That tart was so good we’re going to have to adjust the menu to see what else he might have up his sleeve.”

 

“I was thinking he could add a weekly special along with the regular items.I still want to keep bread on a limited run.”

 

“Sounds like a plan, what about Queen 2? If Pria accepts?”

 

“Then I want you to assist her with the menu until she thinks she’s ready, then we let her fly. With the concepts so different we can afford it. We also need to keep an eye on our staffing for the later hours. Neither of you should have to be here late more than twice a week. I’ll do two myself for as long as I can.”

 

“As long as you can?” Annie looked over at Ruby who promptly elbowed her.

 

“Yes, the other business is expanding too. I’ll be doing fifty-fifty. Any other questions?” Beth asked her with a glare.

 

“No,” Annie responded petulantly.

 

Before the conversation could go further Rio came down the stairs.

 

“Things ok here?”

 

Beth nodded. “Yes, things are fine. What’s going on?”

 

“We have a meeting downtown. You up for it?”

 

Standing up Beth walked to the back door where her purse and jacket were. “I’m ready. Ruby, can you send me the menu once you decide and I’ll upload it to the website.”

 

Rio barely glanced at them as he followed Beth out, but what his eyes said was pretty meaningful.

 

Once they were gone Ruby glared at Annie. “What happened to waiting until she was ready?”

 

“I don’t like waiting.” Annie pouted.

 

“Well she’s certainly not going to say anything now and you deserve it.” Ruby huffed grabbing the menu notes and heading into the office shutting the door behind her.

 

“Why do I keep doing this?” Annie groaned holding her head in her hands.

 

“I think it's FOMO." A voice told her from the doorway to the cafe.

 

Spinning around Annie looked over at Eddie who was leaning up against the door post. “You think that if she doesn’t tell you everything you won’t be involved.”

 

He moved over to the island giving her a slight frown. “All you’re going to do is make her freeze you out. She doesn’t want to do that but things have changed, you’ve both changed no matter how much you want things to be the same.”

 

“Why won’t she just admit it so we can move on?”

 

“Maybe she wants to treasure it, whatever it is  or get used to it. Doesn’t matter we’ve got deliveries. Grab your stuff.”

 

Groaning Annie grabbed her coat and stomped out to the van. She hoped that work would distract from having to deal with the fact that she was a horrible person.

 

In the van Eddlie looked over at her. “Why are you up in her business anyways. I get you’re close but don’t you have anything else to do?”

 

Crossing her arms Annie looked out the window. “Not really, Sadie spends half his time with his stepmother and brother. Gregg is rarely around. All I have is Beth and thankfully a better job.”

 

“So why don’t you find something or someone to spend time with?"

 

“Maybe I don’t want to.” Annie groused.

 

“You’d rather be alone? Cause you’re not going to go back to how it was with you and Beth. You’re both different you just need to embrace it like she has. Last time I saw you guys she was half in and half out of this life, now she’s all in. You need to figure out what side of the fence you’re going to be. While you still have a choice.”

 

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

 

“The business is changing, more than just the funny money. There is going to be expectations of you unless you say you’re out like Ruby did. So choose quickly while you’re still mostly clean.”

 

She sighed, Beth had been trying to tell her that too but she hadn’t wanted to listen. In fact Beth had been trying to tell her for a while that things were changing but she hadn’t wanted to listen. Even before Rio’s resurrection, she had been trying to warn her. 

 

“I know and I hate it.” Annie griped.

 

“Suck it up buttercup.” Eddie quipped. “Now get ready our first drop is coming up and I want you to drive so let’s switch now. Once we’re at the drop I’m going to get out make the exchange. You are going to stay in the van with it running. I need you to look out for anything that seems weird, ok?”

 

Annie nodded as he pulled over and they switched spots. She could do this. “Got it, can I keep the van locked?”

 

Eddie grinned,”Yes, keep it locked I have my own fob I’ll open the door when I’m back.”

 

When they got to the restaurant depot she pulled into a parking spot, Eddie opened the back of the van and pulled out boxes. “Lock up now.” he ordered

 

“Aye, Aye." she saluted hitting the lock button on the van and turned the music up. This way she didn’t have to think. Putting her head back against the headrest she sighed loudly. The pounding music didn’t push away her feelings likes she had hoped they would. She didn’t get why she did what she did half the time, but the look on Beth’s face told her she had gone too far. How to fix it was beyond her.

 

Thirty minutes later Eddie let himself into the van and indicated she should drive. Taking off she headed to the bar. 

“Let’s drink something while I figure out how to fix things with Beth.”

 

Eddie shook his head. “Stop doing anything. Leave her alone Annie, it’s her life let her invite you in, you gotta stop bursting in.”

 

Annie turned to him with tears welling in her eyes. “But what if she doesn’t, what if she leaves me behind for her new family.”

 

“Why do you stop being her family because she is expanding hers? Did you stop being family when she was with her ex?”

 

She snorted. “Not that Dean didn’t try.”

 

“But she didn’t let him right? Do you see Rio pushing you out?”

 

Thinking about it Annie shook her head. “Not really until I started to push.”

 

“Couldn’t that be more that he’s protecting her from your pushing, rather than him pushing you away?”

 

She gave him a sullen shrug. “Stop being reasonable, it makes me look petty.”

 

Eddie laughed. “And you would never be petty right? Just because you’re scared doesn’t make it real. Think of this as your family growing not getting smaller.”

 

Annie looked at him from the corner of her eye. “You think so?”

 

“What do I know, he didn’t kill me when he could of and a lot of people would have. I doubt he’s going to make your sister pick between you and him.”

 

“Let’s go get drunk, do you want to go into the bar or take booze to my place?” Annie asked abruptly changing the subject.

 

“Why don’t we stop at the store after we drop off the van pick up some dinner and some booze but this isn’t going away, Annie. If she is pregnant things are going to change this is your chance to be a part of it.”

 

Annie huffed and looked out the window

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to DropKickDisco, HereLiesBethBoland, GoldfishAngie and Lunafeather


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A conclave, laundry a plan?

On the other side of town Beth looked out the window as Rio drove. At first she thought they were headed to the inner city but soon she could see they had  moved up several tax brackets her eyes got wide as they drove through the gates of the Birmingham country clubs. The place was known as the playground of the ridiculously rich.

 

“Rio, why are we here?”

 

He briefly looked over at her and shook his head. “Told you we have a meeting mama. You up for this?”

 

She nodded as he pulled up the the valet. As they got out she felt horribly underdressed. Rio walked next to her with his hand lightly on the small of her back. The host stopped them to ask if they were expected. He nodded.

 

“Yeah, we’re here to see Vladmir, he’s expecting us.”

 

With a nod the host escorted them to a board room. They were seated next to each other and offered coffee or tea. Rio ordered tea for both of them as they watched members of other criminal organizations file in. The second to last person in was Maggie, who took the seat next to Beth and lastly, a tall Slavic looking man came in and took a seat at the head.

 

Beth tried not to look wide eyed or scared. She did notice that their host made a point to make eye contact with all the other leaders, including Maggie and Rio. She was not upset when he didn’t look at her. This part of the world was a lot to take in and she was glad to remain anonymous for as long as she could, which clearly wouldn’t be long.

 

“We are gathered here because there’s a disturbance in the city. As you know there was an attempt on the Daniels/Colmenares endeavour.”

 

Beth didn’t even try to hide her surprise to hear Rio and Maggie’s names attached.  _ Where did she fall in all of this?  _  A squeeze to her knee from Maggie kept her from squawking.

 

After a full discussion, a member of what she thought was a Jamaican gang spoke up. “Dey not de only ones hit. Me brother’s new venture was hit too. Dey no get no’ting but I don' like it. We have de accord for a reason.”

 

The others at the table murmured in agreement. Vladmir cleared his throat.

 

“What needs to happen next is to check our sources. If smaller ventures are being targeted, then it most likely someone looking to make their move. Seeing where there might be soft spots.”

 

Beth wanted to bristle at being called a smaller venture but Maggie had cautioned her about her arrogance and figured she could rant later, when it might not get her shot. 

 

Vladmir continued without noticing her flush or noticing her at all, but Rio squeezed her knee. 

 

From the Triad contingent came the suggestion that they start pairing up as they looked into things which was agreed to by the Albanians. Soon everyone had agreed that they would meet back in a month’s time, unless there was another incident and report what was happening on the lower levels.

 

Beth felt it was a blur as Rio led her out to where there was an open bar. 

 

“Ok, I’m so confused about what just happened.” 

 

He chuckled as Maggie joined them handing Beth a tonic water with lime. 

 

“That was your first conclave of crime. Most of the big families were in attendance, so it’s being taken seriously.”

 

“But they called us small!” Beth said between her teeth hoping no one noticed.

 

Rio laughed, “Compared to them we’re small, sure we’re big in Detroit/Windsor area but these guys are kings in this state and many other states. We were lucky to get an invite.”

 

He looked over at Maggie and gave her a slight shrug, “Guess it’s good to have a little extra weight to throw around.”

 

Maggie shook her head and snorted. “If you only knew the kind of calls I’ve had to make these past couple of weeks. Talked to folk you’d think were ghosts.”

 

Rio looked like he wanted to ask for more details but held back. This wasn’t the place to show their hand.

 

“Drink up mama, we need to get you something to eat; we can talk more then. You comin’ Mags?”

 

If she was surprised, Maggie didn’t let on. She walked with them making sure to give certain players a nod of goodbye.

 

The valets were quick to get their vehicles and soon headed to the agreed upon restaurant. Beth had wanted Middle Eastern food so Rio had suggested a restaurant that had the kanafeh that Beth was craving.

 

They were escorted to a private booth and immediately served a strong tea. Perusing the menu she ordered the Shish Took while Rio ordered a bunch of items she didn’t recognize to share with Maggie.

 

“So explain what I just sat through because I’m very confused.” Beth looked between the two while they decided who was going to go first. Maggie apparently won.

 

“That was most of the big crime family leaders in Detroit. Enough inquiries had been made regarding small incursions  that have happened recently that they called a conclave. That means that the leaders are getting together to find out what is going on. It’s a good way to root out if anyone knows what’s going on.” she explained.

 

“In this case  most of the organizations at the table have been hit in their lower levels in someway.”

 

Beth nodded, that made sense and kept things from getting out of hand before it was needed.

 

“What was up with us being the Daniels/Colmenares endeavour?” she looked at both of them with a small smile.

 

Rio cleared his throat and tried not to look sheepish.

 

“Well it appears that while I might have a large crew, Maggie here still controls the majority of the Black Mafia Family in the United States..”

 

Beth looked at her friend with wide eyes. Maggie merely shrugged. “That’s only partly true, my brothers still control their crew, I’m just their boots on the ground.”

 

Rio gave a sarcastic cough. “That means other than her brothers who are currently out of rotation Maggie is the head. Their boys don’t burp without her say so.”

 

“How did I not know this?” Beth asked amazed. 

 

“If you did know this we’d have a problem. You’re not ready for the things I deal with.”

 

“What it does do is get you a more powerful seat on the conclave. I’m up there but the Flenory’s have history in this town and this country, they’re everywhere.”

 

This new information was making Beth’s head spin. “So does that mean I roll under into your brother’s gang?”

 

Maggie shook her head. “Not exactly, they have a stake in your operations like Rio does but not as big. In turn you have the protection of a larger organization. Whoever hit the van doesn’t know your ties or doesn’t care. I’m leaning towards not caring since they hit the Jamaicans and that’s never a good idea, they tend to be rather vicious.”

 

Their food arrived silencing the talk for a while, although Beth’s head swam with questions. After she had ordered her kanafeh they were back on the grill.

 

“Who are we partnered up with? Is that a normal thing?”

 

“The buddy system ain’t usual but it’s a way to make sure no one is being shady. We gonna be working with the Colombians since we have a close affiliation with them.  I’ll send Demon and Aviles out with them to kick cans and see what rats runs out.

 

Maggie nodded, “Good plan and until then we’ve got a couple of decoy vans going out with deliveries, and Eddie knows not to take a direct route to the drop offs. For now unless they get bold we’re going to be fine and if they do get bold there will be consequences.”

 

That word consequences sounded so ominous when Maggie said it. Looking over at Rio. “The Colombians were they part of that reeducation down south that Eddie did?”

 

He gave a tight nod, the situation hadn’t been his idea, but it got the job done. “Yeah, they’re the ones. Probably shouldn’t bring it up should you meet with any of them. It took a lot of convincing for them not to kill him.”

 

“Why didn’t you kill him other than he didn’t tell the FBI anything of value?” It was something that had bothered her these past couple of weeks.

 

“Couple of reasons really.  One, I’ve known his moms for years she’s good people, and she needs him. Two, he has a real knack for numbers, that’s what saved him with the cartel. He was able to increase their profit by 40% within a month into his reeducation. They saw the potential and supported my decision.  Since we all profited he got to live and come back to Detroit.”

 

Beth nodded as she enjoyed her dessert. The philo and cheese dish was high on the list of things this baby seemed to like.  

 

“Seems fair, from what Maggie tells me you’re actually more generous than most in your position. Does it keep your boys loyal?”

 

Rio laughed at her question. Sometimes he really forgot how naive she could be “Nah, ma they're loyal because they make bank and feel safe. There is honour between criminals.”

 

After paying the check they headed out of the restaurant and said goodbye to Maggie before Rio put her in the car and headed back to the house. 

 

With the kids at Dean's, Beth was grateful to just walk into the house and not have anything pressing to do other than laundry, and that could certainly wait.

 

“You made the appointment yet darlin’?”

 

Beth nodded, “Yes, I was going to tell you. I was able to get tomorrow. Find out how far along I am, hoping everything is healthy.”

 

“Right, then we tell them kids. They’re starting to notice you’re still sick.”

 

She laughed “I doubt they would if you hadn’t gotten them to start helping out. They’re starting to see me as a person.”

 

This wasn’t like being with Dean at all Beth mused as they sorted the laundry together. She wasn’t even sure Dean knew how to do laundry but Rio was on the floor almost separating by grades of black.

 

“I think all the darks are safe together, Rio."

 

“Nah ma, I know how to wash them and a navy blue ain’t goin’ in with the blacks makes them fuzzy.”

 

She shook her head, if he wanted to be that picky who was she to stop him. 

 

“Is our kid going to have to wear black cause that’s kind of strange.” Beth teased.

 

“You can put our kid in any colour you want just don’t wash them with the blacks.” He told her as he picked up the first load to put into the washer.

 

“Besides once we have a system, it will be easy and the kids will learn it too. Helpin’ out learnin’ skills and whatnot.”

 

Beth laughed at the idea of her kids doing laundry and then remembered she had been doing laundry by then.

 

“Maybe so but school still comes first, they aren’t going to be raising this baby that’s our job.”

 

Rio frowned at her words, “Why in hell would they be raisin’ our kid?”

 

She flushed at his question ducking her head. 

 

“Elizabeth, why would you say something like that?” He asked reaching forward to move the hair from her eyes. 

 

“It’s nothing.”

 

“Don’t sound like nothin’ it’s clearly somethin’.”

 

Sighing Beth closed her eyes. “Growing up wasn’t great in my house. Mom has issues and after Annie was born….” Her voice faded out. Clearing her throat she continued 

 

“Umm so I did a lot to keep the house going, took care of Annie. It was too much for someone my age. I don’t want that for the kids.”

 

Scooting next to her Rio put an arm around her shoulders, pulling her close. “That ain’t us ma. We a team. Just cause I want the kids to be a lil responsible don’t mean I want them takin’ care of things. Just help out a lil.”

 

It felt like a weight had lifted and she was able to take a deep breath. In the back of her mind she tried to remember if she and Dean had really talked about it or if he had just taken it for granted that she would take care of things.

 

“Ok, that’s reasonable. It will be hard not doing everything.” She admitted.

 

“Oh I know sweetheart, can see it already but you gotta try.”

 

“I can do that. Partners right? “

 

“Yeah, partners so you don’t hafta do it all. Now let’s get some dinner in you. What are you in the mood for?”

 

Beth thought it over. “Can we order fish and chips?”

 

Rio made a face. “Why you want all that grease and fat for?  Compromise with grilled fish and roasted potatoes?”

 

Rolling her eyes Beth nodded. “I guess. Why do I think I’m about to have my healthiest pregnancy ever?”

 

Laughing Rio helped her to her feet. “That’s ‘cause you probably are. Let’s get you fed mama and enjoy our night off.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Dropkickdisco, HereLiesBethBoland and Goldfishangie for reviewing


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well it's official

The phone woke Beth up from what had been a very pleasant sleep. Rio had one leg draped over her thigh and his hand on her waist and was snuffling quietly.

 

“Don’t answer it,” he muttered.

 

“It could be an emergency and I’m not usually in bed this late.”

 

He rolled over releasing her with a grumble as she picked up the phone

 

“Hello?”

 

There was a tentative wait on the other side of the line. “Hello?”

 

“Yes, who is this?”

 

“Oh this is Pria Matos, You interviewed me for your pastry chef opening at Queen of Tarts.”

 

Beth sat up quickly and immediately regretted it as her stomach turned. “Yes, Pria, can you give me just one minute.”

 

Without waiting for an answer Beth threw down the phone running for the bathroom. After rinsing her mouth she walked back into the bedroom and picked up the phone.

 

“Umm Pria? Are you still there?”

 

There was a stillness before the response. “Yes, I’m still here. Are you ok?”

 

“Yes, just an upset stomach it’s nothing." Rio’s snicker made her toss a pillow in his direction before she left the bedroom heading to the kitchen.

 

“What can I do for you Pria?” she prompted when the other woman didn’t seem to know what to say.

 

“Can you promise me that I won’t be involved in your other business?”

 

The question was to the point and Beth could appreciate that.

 

“I can tell you that you won’t be involved in the business unless you somehow manage to involve yourself. The only thing we considered is if we needed an introduction that you might be able to facilitate a meeting but nothing more. You would be there to run the bakery. Knowing nothing about anything else that might be going on there.”

 

There was silence as Pria processed the information. “Would I have full menu control?”

 

Beth pondered. “There are items that are staples you’d have to keep them, but you could do specials and the menu for the meals.”

 

Silence again and then Pria spoke. “Then I would like to accept the position. I need to give proper notice at the restaurant but I can start in two weeks. “

 

Sighing in relief Beth smiled. “I’m so happy to hear that Pria. When you get the chance please come by to sign the contract.”

 

Putting the phone down, Beth filled the kettle still smiling to herself. As she went to for the tea bags she heard Rio shuffling into the kitchen. “Good news then?”

 

Beth nodded. “Yes, we have pastry chefs for both locations now. Which really takes the pressure off. I can still do the baking I want and special orders but if I’m not there things shouldn’t fall apart.”

 

“I doubt they woulda fallen apart before, Annie and Ruby can do more than you let them.”

She flushed knowing he was right. Control had always been her most reliable superpower.

 

She watched as Rio finished making her tea and started on toast for both of them. “Your little aversion is really affecting my breakfasts mama. Just so ya know.”

 

Beth chuckled. “This aversion isn’t my fault and it rarely lasts past the first trimester. Speaking of, we need to get ready the appointment is at 10. That is if you still want to go.”

 

He turned and gave her a stern look. “What did I say Elizabeth?”

 

“That we’re partners. But that doesn’t mean going to appointments with me. That could mean you just want an update when I’m done.”

 

He sighed as he walked over to her and pulled her into his arms. “You know Imma little bit more hands on than that. Can’t let any part of my operation go unchecked. That means doctor's appointments, knowing what scripts you on. Everything.”

 

Smiling Beth leaned into him. “And here I thought I was all about control.”

 

“You are ma, you totally are but so am I, that’s why we work. We can trust the other is in control. Now drink your tea and eat your toast we have a doctor’s appointment to get to.”

 

If the doctor was surprised to see Rio with Beth instead of Dean she kept it to herself. The urine test they gave her came back positive and based on the timing of their encounters decided they should do an ultrasound as well.They heard the spiel on geriactric pregnancy. Beth brought up the postpartum depression from her last pregnancy and the OB wrote a script for an antidepressant to start and made an appointment for her to see the inhouse therapist as a proactive approach to the condition.

  
  


She laid on the table stomach exposed, shuddering at the cold gel being smeared on her abdomen. Looking over at Rio she gave him a nervous smile. 

The technician used the wand rubbing up and down trying to find where the baby was laying. She switched to side to when they heard the fast whooshing of  the heartbeat. 

 

“There we have it guys, a nice strong heartbeat there, arms and legs. Seems right on track and I agree with the idea of being about 11 weeks along. You need to get on prenatals right a way Beth, I know you’ve done this before, but keep your stress down as much as you can. Don’t over do it?”

 

Looking over at Rio she saw something akin to awe on his face as he watched the image on the screen move. It made something in her heart squeeze and she smiled at him.

 

In return Rio gave Beth a meaningful look. “Hear that mama? You can’t over do it?” he gave the doctor a serious look. “I’ll do my best to make sure she doesn’t over do it.”

 

The doctor nodded. “Great, I’d like to see you in four weeks for a check up. Come in if you have anything odd. How's the morning sickness?”

 

Beth grimaced. “Pretty strong with actual food aversion.”

 

“Do you want me to prescribe anything.”

 

Knowing that Rio might be less happy about the idea Beth looked over at him before shaking her head.

 

“I think we’re ok with the tea and Rio mentioned getting some candied ginger. If it gets worse I’ll let you know.”

 

“Sounds like a plan.Good seeing both of you and congratulations.”

 

Leaving the doctors felt a little surreal and more real than anything all at once.

 

“So, there’s really a baby,” Beth started. Rio looked over at her from the driver's seat and started laughing.

 

“Did you think there wasn’t ma? Come on now, you’ve done this before.”

 

“I’m out of practice it’s been awhile. I don’t even have baby stuff anymore!”

 

“There are stores full of the stuff, we’ll be fine.”

 

She didn’t understand how he could be so calm about it, but that was a different conversation.

 

“I’ve got to get over to Queen today and work with Calvin then pick up the kids. Are you and Marcus joining us?”

 

This whole sharing space was unpredictable and while the kids loved that lately every night seemed to be a sleepover she didn’t know how Rio felt about it.

 

“Yeah, we’ll be there. Gotta tell the kids right?”

 

“That’s the plan, still not sure how they’re going to take it but there’s no hiding it.”

 

“Then tonight after dinner, we’ll sit them down and tell them the news”

 

Rio dropped Beth off at home so she could take her own car to Queen. There she met Calvin and Ruby and gave him a quick overview of the store and the standard menu.

 

“So we have certain items that are expected daily. Most of the girls who run the register also know how to prepare batches of cookie dough so don’t hesitate to use them. We don’t expect you here twenty-four seven. You will need to do the bread dough yourself though. Too finicky for amateurs.”

 

“That’s fine Miss Beth, beyond that how much creative license do I have.”

 

Beth smiled. “That tart you made for you interview was amazing and we definitely want to see it on the menu.”

 

She looked over at Ruby, “You’ll work with Ruby on the menu but if you want to develop a weekly or daily special we’re ok with that.”

 

He looked excited and grinned at both of them. “That’s great, I can’t wait to start showing you my ideas.”

 

“While you do that with Ruby, I’m going to go upstairs and process your paperwork. “ She nodded to Ruby and Calvin before heading upstairs.

 

The morning went by quickly and she received a text from Rio reminding her to get some tea and eat something that made her smile as she did so. Nothing about this pregnancy was like the others in both good and bad ways. Food aversion was new but provided it didn't spread to other foods she would be ok.

 

Soon it was time to pick up the kids and take two of them to soccer. She figured she’d let the others play and just enjoy some quiet time in the park.

 

They were a little early so she let Jane and Marcus join play with the others on the equipment; setting an alarm to tell them to head over to the field.  Sitting on the bench was a needed rest. With a big yawn Beth barely realized someone had joined her on the bench. Seeing it with Claudia she smiled.

 

“You look exhausted if I can be honest.”

 

Beth shrugged. “I suppose that’s because I am. Kids wear you out.”

 

Claudia laughed. “You’re not wrong there especially since you’ve got mine added to the mix.” She looked to where Marcus was playing with the others.

 

“He’s loving every minute of it too. I’m glad he has kids to hang out with outside of his sports teams.”

 

“Well, they adore him too. Which is good considering how much time they’re spending together.”

 

It made Beth think, how were they going to keep doing this? Were they merging households?

 

“You’re ok with it right? The amount of time he spends with us?”

 

Claudia gave her a surprised look. “Why would I mind? It's his father's time and this way I know that he’s not taking him to drops or anything else I don’t want him exposed to. I know you don’t let business into the house. I also know you clearly mean a lot to Rio otherwise you’d have never even known Marcus existed much less over for playdates and sleepovers.”

 

Beth chewed her lip nervously. She debated letting Claudia in on the news and figured it would taken better coming from her directly rather than an excited child.”

 

“I wanted you to hear this from me rather than Marcus.” She admitted. Claudia looked over expectantly. “We’re expecting… a baby. It wasn’t planned or anything.” she blurted out.

 

It was clear from Claudia’s face that she was very surprised. “Well, that’s not what I expected you to tell me but I’m glad you did. How are you taking it?”

 

Beth cocked her head. “Funny you asked how I was taking it and not Rio.”

 

Claudia laughed. “Oh I know exactly how he's taking it. He’s thrilled at the idea, I’m sure, if he hasn’t told you. He has regrets, he didn’t take the news of Marcus well, we fixed things before the birth but he missed out on a lot. This is his chance to do it right and I’m happy for him and you. Besides now Marcus will get that little brother or sister he’s been begging for that doesn’t involve me getting pregnant again. So thank you for that.”

 

Beth laughed at her answer. “You’re welcome then. I’m coming to terms with it. I wasn’t entirely happy once I figured it out. Which was after Rio did. But today I heard that heartbeat and I think it will be ok.”

 

She looked over to the field and saw Marcus and Jane running over to join their teammates. It prompted her to turn off the alarm.

 

“We’re telling them tonight. Hopefully they’ll all be happy.”

 

After practice Beth loaded the kids into the SUV and got them home with limited squabbles. Rio wasn’t there yet so she started dinner while the kids worked on homework.  Since there was a little extra time she decided to throw in a batch of cupcakes to help sweeten the news.

 

Rio entered silently through the backdoor letting the dog in as well. “Hey there mama, how are you doing?”

 

Beth was pleased that she managed not to startle. “I’m doing ok. Got Calvin set up at Queen 1 and managed to get all the kids to the park in time for practice..”

 

He nodded as he chewed his bottom lip. “Right, right anything else?”

 

She flushed, “Well I might have told Claudia our news. Are you mad?”

 

Rio shook his head. “Not mad, kinda surprised though.”

 

“ She was there to watch the practice and I didn’t want her to find out through the kids. Or think we were hiding it. I’ll need to tell Dean too.” Beth said with a shudder.

 

“Did you want to be the one to tell her?” She asked as it came to mind. 

 

“Nah, it’s all good. She called to congratulate me. You did good.”  he told her as he wrapped his arms around her waist and nuzzled her neck. “What’s for dinner?”

 

“Pot Roast.” She told him with a grin. “It will allow me to eat leftovers for the rest of the week when the kids go to Dean’s tomorrow. “

 

Rio laughed. “That’s cute that you think you gonna have leftovers with this crew.  Hope you have more food in that refrigerator of yours.”

 

Soon dinner was over and she looked up at Rio who gave her a slight nod. “Hey kids, how about we all sit down in the living room and have a talk?”

 

The kids looked at each other like they were trying to suss out who was in trouble as they walked into the living room. Once everyone was seated Beth looked at Rio and cleared her throat.

 

“Right then, we got some news today and we wanted to let you know first what was going on. “

 

Now the kids looked worried and Beth wanted to sooth them.

 

“This isn’t exactly something bad it’s just a change that will affect all of us as a family.”

 

“Are you two getting married?” blurted out Danny

 

Beth laughed. “Umm no sweetie we’re not getting married, but we are having a baby.”

 

There was a myriad or reactions on their faces were pretty amazing to watch from ecstasy in Emma and Marcus. Disbelief in Jane and Danny and anger in Kenny.

 

“I’d love to hear if you have any thoughts or questions.” she asked gently

 

A bunch of questions flew around the room from where would the baby live, if this meant they were all moving in together. Kenny was disturbingly quiet.

 

“Kenny are you ok?” Beth asked him.

 

“Why are you doing this! Why can’t things go back to the way they were!?”

 

“Oh honey, things were never going back to how it was with your dad and me. I thought you knew that? We weren’t planning on a baby but here we are.”

 

Kenny growled and ran out of the room. She indicated that Rio should stay with kids and she followed him out.  

 

“Kenny! Kenny, wait.” he slowed enough for Beth to catch up to him

 

“What’s really bothering you? You’ve known for a while your dad and I weren’t getting back together. “

 

Kenny held himself very still as she came around to face him. Tears were streaming down his face but he tried not to sob.

 

“Will you love this baby more because you love it’s dad?” he asked

 

Beth pulled him into her arms running her hand over his head to smooth his hair.

 

“No sweetie. I love all my kids the same. You and this new one are super special too. My first and my last. None of the others can say that other than Marcus but you’re still  **my** first.”

 

He took some deep breaths and hugged his mother close. It was nice to hear her say it. Sometimes his father made things so confusing in his head but his mom always seemed to know what he needed to hear.

 

“So you ok to join the others or do you need time by yourself.” He shook his head

 

“No, let’s go back. I saw you made cupcakes and I want one.” Kenny told her with a small grin.

 

“Oh you do, do you? Well it’s a good thing I made a dozen. And I made the frosting you like, the one with the whip cream.”She told him as they joined the others.

 

“Ok guys, how about we have some cupcakes and milk before bed?”

 

Cheering the kids ran into the kitchen leaving Rio and Beth in the living room.

 

“He gonna be ok?”

 

“I think so, it’s so hard for him. Dean is in his ear all the time making him think there is a chance of things going back to the way it was.”

  
  


“He’s a dumbass ruinin’ the time he has with the kids like that.”

 

“I know I have to tell him next and that’s going to be a mess.” She sighed 

 

“You’ve got time, mama. Don’t owe that man anything anymore.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Dropkickdisco, HereLiesBethBoland, Goldfishangie and Lunafeather for reviewing this work


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some good conversation is had by all

After she had left Dean at the dealership she had gone to Queen 2 to meet with Annie and Ruby still hot under the collar.

 

“I still can’t believe he would do something like this!" she fumed to both of them in the back office.

 

“Sounds like Dean to me.” Annie said with a snort. 

 

“Honestly, I had hoped to tell him before the kids did. But I don’t owe him anything. We’re not married anymore!” Beth groused. “Why does he think he owns me?”

 

“Because you let him for nearly twenty years.” Ruby told her with a raised eyebrow. “There was nothing you denied that man. He said jump, you didn’t even ask how high. It was always above and beyond for him. Now, it’s not. Rude awakening for him, I’m sure.”

 

“He had the audacity to ask me what I would do when Rio dumped me for someone younger and left me alone with the baby.”

 

Both Ruby and Annie looked at her with wide eyes. “Finally!” Annie huffed. “How long were you planning on waiting to tell us!”

 

Beth rolled her eyes. “We only got the official confirmation yesterday. Besides, since when is this your business?”

 

“Umm, because I’m your sister!”

 

“Doesn’t give you the right to push until I’m ready. What if we had decided to have an abortion or something?”

 

Annie looked horrified. “You wouldn’t!”

 

“How do you know? I’m not good old Beth anymore. I’m over forty with four kids of my own involved with a man who has one of his own. Honestly, who in their right mind wouldn’t think about it? I’m finally getting to live my life, enjoy my kids and run this business and now I’m having a baby. It requires some thought.” She grumbled.

 

“But you’re not going to right?” Ruby asked softly. She understood where Beth was coming from and if she found out she  was expecting at their age she’d probably give it some real thought too.

 

“No, we’re not. We had our first ultrasound yesterday and just seeing that little body and hearing the heartbeat. There was no way.”

 

“We?” Annie gave her a confused look. “Gang friend came to the doctor's appointment?”

 

“Annie, please for the love of god stop calling him that. And yes, he was at the appointment. He plans on being at every appointment.”

 

“Did Dean ever go to an appointment?” Ruby questioned aloud.

 

Even Beth had to think about it. “Maybe with Kenny? But after that there was no interest other than learning the sex.” She answered with a shrug.

 

“I’m not going to let Dean ruin this. The other kids are thrilled, but Kenny he’s hurt and confused and Dean’s revelation has done a lot of damage.”

 

“Poor kid, can’t see how he justified telling him like that.” Ruby said as she shook her head.

 

“Like he does everything. Nothing is his fault and he’s the victim in all of this. Leaving me to deal with it, like always.” Beth said with a sigh. “I’m exhausted again.”

 

She sat down at the desk and picked up one of the menu plans reviewing it.

 

“Pria accepted by the way, she should be coming by to sign the contract this week.”

 

Ruby and Annie looked at each other at the abrupt change in subject but went along with it.

 

“That’s great! Ruby said that Calvin has some good ideas for Queen, he wants to have a daily special, something savory.”

 

Beth shrugged. “See how it goes, keep the margins low. Maybe in the beginning take the savory ingredients from Queen 2 until we know if there is an interest.”

 

“That’s a good plan.”

 

“So how did it end up with Kenny?” Annie asked still curious

 

“Well he’s still with me at the house, but the other kids are with Dean. We told him the cleanest version of the truth. Admitted that Rio had shot Dean in a fit of anger at what I had done. But that we had not reported it because of things Dean and I didn’t want aired in public.”

 

“You told him that Rio had shot Dean?!”

 

“We didn’t have a choice, Dean had already told him. I wasn’t going to lie to him more than we have to. And while we do participate in criminal behaviour I wasn’t about to tell my son that. We just told him that we were business people and that Dean was mistaken.”

 

They both nodded, that seemed as reasonable as they could be considering the situation. 

 

“I’m going to give Kenny the option of going back to Dean’s tonight, but I doubt he’s going to go. I’ll tell Dean he’s sick and wants to stay with me I doubt I’ll get much fight after our last conversation. It will be good to give me and Kenny some alone time.”

 

Rio had spent the rest of the day with Kenny. He had checked in on the kid a couple of times but he stayed asleep for several hours. When he finally came downstairs he was surprised to see Rio reading in the living room.

 

“What are you doing here? Where’s my mom?”

 

Putting down the book, Rio looked up at him. “Well she went to go talk to your dad a bit ago and then she went to the bakery to get some work done. I stayed here to make sure you were ok.”

 

“I would have been fine on my own!” Kenny grumbled.

 

“Yeah, I know you would have but it makes your mama feel better that someone was here.” he told him with a shrug.

 

“You hungry? I’m sure there’s some leftover pot roast in the fridge.”

 

Kenny shook his head as he ventured further into the living room finally sitting on the opposite end of the couch from Rio. He appeared to be in deep thought twisting his fingers in his lap.

 

“What’s on your mind lil’ man?”

 

Kenny looked over at him with an expression of confusion.

 

“I don’t know what I’m supposed to think. My dad hates you, says you’re a criminal. But my mom likes you and you’re nice to us.” he tried to explain.”

 

“Well as I keep tellin’ your mama, life ain’t simple black and white. I get why your dad don’t like me. Means he can’t shirk his responsibility for what he’s done. And I ain’t all sugar and light like your mama wants to believe. We all got layers in us. You’re starting to develop yours.”

 

Kenny thought about what Rio had just told him. His mind just swirled with questions and nothing made sense.

 

“Are you really happy about the baby?” He gave Rio a shrewd look.

 

Rio nodded. “I am, you see when Marcus’ mama told me she was expecting him. I didn’t act like I should. Made some bad choices and missed out on the experience of havin’ a baby. This is kinda my do over. I know you’re used to having brothers and sisters but this is Marcus’ first. Maybe you could help him with that adjustment. He ain’t used to sharin’ me.”

 

Thinking about it Kenny nodded. “I could do that. Marcus is cool.” he decided.

 

“Thank you, I know he looks up to you. You’ve been really nice with him, havin’ him around all the time, so thank you for that too.”

 

They both fell into silence, Kenny processing and Rio not wanting to push when Kenny’s stomach gave a loud gurgle.

 

“Well you might not be hungry but I think your stomach is. Why don’t I heat up some of that pot roast. I know we still have some tortillas here I could make it into a quesadilla.” Rio offered.

 

“That sounds good. Could you show me how to make one?” He asked curiously.

 

“Course I can come on let's get some food into you.” Rio said standing up and heading to the kitchen

 

Beth came home to find Kenny and Rio in the kitchen. Kenny was eating and Rio was making something by the stove.

 

“Hey guys, how is everything going?” she asked cautiously.

 

“Hey Mama, we’re doin’ good over here. Makin’ quesadillas.” Rio informed her.

 

“Yeah, mom. Rio let me make my own and showed me how to flip the tortilla.”

 

Beth gave him an impressed look. “Did he now? How are you feeling baby?” she ran a hand over his head letting her fingers play with his hair.

 

Kenny shrugged. “Ok I guess, I don’t know what to think really. Rio says I’m developing layers.”

 

She smiled. “He does, does he? Well layers are important. Means you’re growing up.”

 

It pained her a little knowing her first born was starting to learn about the world and its ugliness but it wasn’t something she could stop.

 

“Do you want to go back to your dad’s tonight?” Beth asked lightly. “It’s completely up to you.” she assured him.

Kenny looked down at his plate feeling his stomach start to twist again. He sighed.

 

“Not really, not tonight.” he wanted the chance to think about things without his dad putting extra thoughts in his head.

 

“That’s fine baby, I’ll text your dad and let him know you’re staying here.” She gave Rio a meaningful look as she pulled out her phone and sent Dean a text

 

**B: Kenny is staying with me tonight, he was sick at school and wants to be here.**

 

**D: Oh ok, is he going to be ok?**

 

**B: I don’t even know how to respond to you**

 

**D: What? All I told him was the truth!**

 

**B: The truth according to you! He’s twelve Dean! You hurt your kid to hurt me. What kind of dad does that make you?**

 

**D: Whatever let me know if I have him tomorrow**

 

She rolled her eyes at his last text putting the phone down.

 

“Everything ok, Elizabeth?”

 

Beth looked up meeting Rio’s eyes as she nodded. “As ok as it can be considering.”

 

“‘Aight, I’m headed out to get Marcus but I’ll call you tonight.”

 

He kissed her lightly as he headed to the back door quesadilla in hand. “Feel better lil’ man let me know if there’s anything else I can answer.”

 

Beth was curious about what they talked about, but left it alone for now.

 

“So it's you and me tonight, kid. What do you say we watch a movie and make some popcorn?”

 

“Can we watch Godzilla?”

 

Beth pretended to think about it. “Since the younger kids aren’t here we can do that. Go get settled in the tv room and I’ll bring in some drinks. How about some ginger ale?”

 

While Kenny went to the tv room, Beth took her time making a cup of tea for herself and pouring Kenny a glass of ginger ale. The tension in her body was causing her to hurt. “Damn Dean.” she muttered.

 

Putting a smile on her face Beth headed to the tv room and joined Kenny on the couch. For once he didn’t seem to mind snuggling with her. With all the conflict at least they got these small moments together where he was still her baby. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to HereLiesBethBoland, DropkickDisco, Lunafeather and Goldfishangie


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well as we know there are consequences to the choices you make... That means you Dean
> 
> And Meet Pria and Calvin

Getting ready with only one child, one who had been learning to get himself up, dressed and fed felt like a dream. Beth took the extra time to make him a fancy lunch which Kenny grumbled slightly about. She suspected he really liked them but didn’t want to seem too eager.

 

She dropped him off at school and headed to Queen 2. Pria was supposed to come by and sign her contract. Yawning Beth pulled into the back lot behind the bakery and was greeted by Maggie. Before she could even turn off the car, Maggie opened the passenger door and got in.

 

“Drive.” she ordered.

 

Blinking, Beth accelerated out of the back lot not knowing where they were going.

 

“So I hear your ex-husband is even stupider than I gave him credit for.” she stated not looking at Beth.

 

Beth grimaced. “Oh you heard about that.” she looked over anxiously over at Maggie who was clearly livid.

 

“What was that man thinking? Hurting the boy like that. I thought I made myself abundantly clear that he wasn’t to over step.”

 

Something wasn’t making sense and Beth ran Maggie’s words through her mind again.

 

“Wait, did you say something to Dean?”

 

Maggie scowled. “Of course I did, after his scene at the grand opening I knew things needed to be nipped at the bud. I didn’t hurt him just reminded him which side of the fence he belonged. Told him to stop making you miserable, so the first thing he does is tell his son; mom’s boyfriend shot him?”

 

Beth debated defending Dean, she knew she wasn’t entirely innocent in everything.

 

“Ok, so you spoke to Dean, I’m assuming in a manner that should have kept him in line.” 

 

Maggie gave a tight nod.

 

“And he may have skirted along the spirit of your request.”

 

“Girl, he trampled all over it, there is no way he didn’t know this would be upsetting to you. Not sure what he hoped to gain from it but now, he has to face the consequences of his actions.”

 

Beth frowned, she wasn’t sure she could condone Dean’s consequences.

 

“Are you going to kill him?”

 

Maggie laughed. “No, but he’s going to wish he was dead. He needs to learn he can’t mess with you.  I promised him there would be repercussions for crossing me. He had the nerve to suggest that I was Rio’s messenger. He should be so lucky to have to deal with Rio, I’m a lot more dangerous.”

 

For the first time Maggie actually scared her. The look on her face was perfectly calm even though her voice was downright terrifying.

 

“I’m offering you the opportunity to be there while I take care of things.”

 

Beth looked at her like she had lost her mind. “You want me to taunt him while he’s getting the shit beaten out of him?” Now that she said it out loud it was a tempting offer. But she shook her head.

 

“No, I can't, I'll need to be with the kids and he’s going to go to the police and say this was me.”

 

“Not if he values his life he won’t but you’re right no point adding gasoline to the fire. You’ll need a good alibi. You should take your new chefs out. Make sure Rio is seen out of town this coming weekend.”

 

Sighing, Beth nodded. “Can we go back to the store now or do we have somewhere to actually be?”

 

“We can go back. I wanted to talk to you somewhere little ears couldn’t hear us. This is a private matter and the fewer who know about it the better.”

 

Rolling her eyes, Beth made the next turn to get them going back to the bakery. Being all in had really changed her perspective.  And maybe it was seeing the pain in her son’s eyes she couldn’t help but not care what Maggie would do.

 

At the bakery, Beth had Ruby contact Pria and Calvin and invited them to a: get to know you snack time and recipe exchange fest at Queen 1 after it closed Friday night. 

 

She also called the school to check in on Kenny and see if she needed to pick him up after school which he wanted. Sending a text to Rio she just asked him to come Queen 2 all she got in response was **k**

 

With Ruby using the office Beth headed upstairs to the third floor with her laptop. If they were going to have a party at Queen they were going to make it top notch so she ordered a couple of bottles of wine along with cheese and charcuterie  plate to pick up. She was taking Rio’s suggestion on letting people do things for her. At least by ordering it she felt a little useful.

 

Ruby joined her after she had finished payroll.

 

“So what’s the deal.”

 

“Well, the super short answer is we’re going to have a little meet and greet with the staff of both shops. We’ll close Queen 2 early due to a refrigerator issue. I’ve ordered some cheese plates and wine to be delivered. Figure we might bake a little, let the new chefs show off.”

 

“And we’re doing this why?”

 

Beth stared at her best friend. “Do you want me to tell you or protect you?”

 

Ruby actually took some time to think about it. This was the line in their friendship that she wished they didn’t have. It used to be they could tell each other everything but now it felt a little one sided with Beth protecting her from her other activities.

 

“Tell it to me straight, I’ll drink enough later to forget it.”

 

Nodding Beth took a deep breath.

 

“So a couple of weeks ago after the grand opening  Maggie paid a visit to Dean to ask him in her way to leave me alone, stick to the custody agreement, stay away otherwise.”

 

“I can see that, he was way out of control at the grand opening.”

 

“Well with him telling Kenny about Rio shooting him and me being a criminal, Maggie feels he violated her request and had warned him that there would be consequences. She wants to make sure we have an alibi for the consequences.”

 

Ruby swallowed hard, sometimes she couldn’t believe this was her life. Still after all Dean had put Beth through with very little regard to anyone else it was hard to feel bad.

 

“Ok then. We better throw the best welcome chef party ever; lots of pictures, food, kids can come and we’ll all have a great time.”

 

Beth gave Ruby a grateful smile, no matter what she knew they’d be by each other’s side. 

 

“That’s the plan. Is it bad that I don’t feel bad?”

 

Ruby shrugged. “it's not like you threatened him and it’s not like you made him hurt Kenny like that. Choices have consequences.”

 

Rio slipped into the apartment mostly pleased that Beth seemed to be trying to take it easy.

 

“What’s up Mama?”

 

Beth smiled up at him from the couch.

 

“What do you think about taking your boys to a poker match up in Windsor?”

 

He scrunched up his face in confusion. “And I’m doing this why? I got Marcus this weekend!”

 

Nodding, Beth sighed. “Well how about that Friday night Marcus comes to our welcome to Queen of Tarts party you’ll be home Saturday in time for us to do a Movie night or something.” She suggested.

 

“I’m still askin’ why I’m doin’ this at all.” he responded as he crossed his arms.

 

“Well, Maggie is cleaning up a bad egg and wants us to have alibis. She suggested that you be on the other side of the border to make sure you can’t be possibly involved.”

 

“What do we have to do with Maggie’s bad egg? Her business and yours don’t touch.” he looked at her suspiciously.

 

“Look mama, we’re partners that means sharing.”

 

Beth gave him a stubborn look. “I’m sure there are lots of things you don’t tell me. But since you asked so nicely, Dean crossed Maggie and she’s making sure he learns the consequences.”

 

Rio let out a low whistle. “Should we be plannin’ a funeral?”

 

Beth shook her head. “She says no, but who knows.”

 

“You ok with her dealin’ with him?”

 

She shrugged. “It’s not like I asked her to deal with him in the first place, she did that on her own.  After seeing Kenny so hurt it’s really hard to care about what happens to him.”

 

He nodded, it made sense. She was a mama bear through and through and carman had never done her any favours.

 

“Ok darlin’ me and a couple of the guys will head over the border for a night of poker.”

 

“Make sure you take Eddie too, anyone who could possibly be blamed for this needs to be covered.”

Ruby cleared her throat. “How’s Maggie going to be covered?”

 

Beth shrugged. “Why would Maggie be suspected? Almost no one knows she works here and I doubt anyone outside the life knows who she is. The world knows her as Maggie Daniels married to Michael Daniels  a senior VP at Deloitte.”

 

Rio nodded. “If he works at Deloitte, wit all their government contracts Maggie is a clean as a whistle on paper. No reason to suspect her and she files her taxes like a good little American.”

 

“Of course I do,” Maggie commented from the doorway. “I collect a modest salary working as a part time bookkeeper here. Just something I do so I’m not bored. Empty nest and all that.” she assured them.

 

She gave Beth a dark look. “I should have taken care of Dean long ago but hearing about little Kenny its is too much. That man is ok with hurting his son to hurt you. That’s not right. A real father doesn’t do that.” 

 

Closing her eyes Beth put her head back on the couch.  Here was her dilemma as much as she was done with Dean it was hard to see sometimes. This week he had shown her he wasn’t a good father she considered him to be. 

 

“Take care of it Maggie, I can’t have him hurting the kids. Try not to kill him but he needs to either let go of me or let go of all of us.”

 

She looked over with Rio, “So now we all have plans; a party for the staff is a good idea anyway with all the changes. I might even be persuaded to buy a game console for the apartment.” she teased.

 

“You tell the kids that and they’ll be ecstatic, mama.” he told her with a laugh.

 

“Probably but I’m putting it in a cabinet that be locked only to be opened when the homework is done.”

 

Ruby cleared her throat. “Now that’s all settled, let’s get the party planned. We haven’t had a good time in a while.”

 

Beth grinned, “You’re right we haven’t.” She looked over at Rio. “You should be proud. I ordered in catering rather than trying to do it myself.”

 

“You’re learning ma, good start. But I’m betting you still want to bake.”

 

She looked mock offended.  “We will all be baking maybe a chef competition or something. New items for the menu.”

 

The next two days went by pretty quickly with Beth working on business and the party. They did arrange to have all the drops taken care of earlier so there wasn’t a disruption.

 

By Friday night everyone was jovial as the kids ran around, while Beth, Pria and Calvin presented tarts for judgement.

 

“Ok, ok we need an impartial judge here. Where’s Danny and Marcus, they only care about how good something tastes.” Beth joked.

 

“Marcus, Danny! Come down here and be the judges.”

 

They could hear laughter upstairs and the two boys raced down into the kitchen. “Yes Mama?” Danny looked up at her with big blue eyes.

 

“Ok, you boys come sit down and you get to taste these tarts. The two you like the best get to be put on the menu.”

 

Kenny bounded down the stairs and looked at the younger boys perched at the counter. “Mom? Can I judge too?”

 

Beth walked over pulling Kenny over to the island “Of course you can baby, you have excellent taste.” She nodded as Annie cut slices for the boys. Whispering to Ruby, “I am so going to regret giving them all so much sugar, but they're having so much fun.”

 

From the doorway she could see Emma, Jane and Sarah coloring and Harry was passed out on a couch. 

 

Ruby put an arm around Beth’s shoulders. “We’ve done pretty good here. Have our own bakery family. We didn’t let our different needs change our friendship. I’m pretty happy about that. “

 

“Me too, don’t know what I would do without you. It’s going to be a couple of rough days you know. Police will be all over this bakery. I say we have maybe two hours before someone calls to tell us.” I say we let Annie answer the phone since she doesn’t know anything.

 

Ruby nodded. “Good plan. It will give us the chance to be shocked.”

 

The boys squabbling over the best tart caught their attention and Beth came over to settle the judgement. 

 

“Ok boys, Kenny which one do you like best?” 

 

Kenny looked over all three before choosing Calvin’s s'mores tart that had toasted marshmallow on top. “This one mom.”

 

Danny shook his head. “No! This one is best pointing to dark chocolate and cherry tart that Beth had made.

 

Now Marcus was objecting. “No this one! “ Pointing at the dulce de leche tart that Pria had concocted. 

 

“Well!” Beth announced before they could start squabbling “ I think we have a 3 way tie and all the tarts can be added to the menu!”

 

The kids cheered, as Beth looked at the clock. It was nearing 1am and still no call.

 

“Ok everyone, we’re still open tomorrow so let’s get everything cleaned up.” 

 

The staff laughed but started collecting plates and glasses loading them into the dishwasher or putting them in the trash. While Ruby wrapped up the extra cheese and meat plates. Beth put the leftover wine into the crate and was walking it to the car when she heard her cell phone ring. Putting the crate into the back of the SUV she heard Annie calling for her.

 

“Beth! It’s Judith, she says Dean’s been mugged!”

 

Taking a deep breath, Beth jogged back into the bakery. “He’s been what?" She asked grabbing the phone. “Judith, tell me what happened!”   


She listened as her former mother-in-law had told her that Dean had been found on the side of the road near a hospital badly beaten. He had told the police that he had been been grabbed in the parking lot and mugged.

 

“Oh my god Judith! That’s terrible, what do the doctors say?” She listened to Judith rattle off the list of Dean’s injuries and she went pale. “Well how can we help?” She continued to listen to Judith talk. “Yes, of course anything we can do to help.”

 

Sighing she hung up the phone as everyone looked at her. “Ruby, can you take the kids upstairs get them packed up?”

 

Nodding Ruby herded the kids up the stairs as Annie rounded on Beth. “What’s going on.” Beth shrugged. “Judith called to tell us Dean’s been mugged, he’s badly hurt and in hospital. I asked what I could do but there’s nothing really to do.”

 

A hush fell on the bakery and everyone hurried to get things cleaned up. Ruby came back down stairs with the kids all packed and loaded them each into their respective cars. Beth thanked everyone for coming and they left Beth, Annie and Ruby to lock up.

 

“So Deansie got mugged huh?” Annie gave Beth a sly look.

 

“Why are you looking at me like that? I’ve been here all night!.”

 

“But Rio hasn’t! Where is he? Huh?”

 

Beth rolled her eyes. “He’s in Canada with Eddie and a couple of his guys at a poker tournament at the casino Annie! Why must you always think the worst of him?”

 

“It’s not the worst really, he could have been doing you a favour taking care of Deansie.”

 

“Well he didn’t. He wouldn’t do that to the kids.” Beth groused. 

 

“Would he tell you if he did?”

 

“Yes, Annie he would. We’re partners. Something that might affect my kids he’d tell me about.  You know he doesn’t mess around with the kids.” she grumbled.

 

Annie had to admit in this particular instance Beth was right. From what she had ever seen Rio didn’t let anyone mess with his kids and since Beth was now a mother to one of them she doubted he’d do anything to risk that.

 

“Fine, so Dean was just randomly mugged? How’d he get so lucky?”

 

Beth shrugged. “Who knows, but now I have to tell the kids their dad was hurt. I know Kenny is going to suspect Rio too.” She groaned. “What a mess.”

 

The drive back to the house was a quiet one. The kids were exhausted in the late night so all Beth did was get them upstairs and into bed. She crawled into bed but just stared at the wall wondering what she was going to tell them. The phone ringing jerked her out of her thoughts.

 

“You ok Elizabeth?”

 

She felt herself relaxing a little hearing his voice on the other line.

 

“I don’t know what I’m going to tell them about Dean getting hurt.” She admitted. “They already know something’s up with Kenny coming home early.”

 

“Well, be honest with them as much as you can. If they have questions for me they can ask.” Rio reasoned. “We can’t protect them from everything.”

 

“I know you’re right, they’re my babies though. I hate that their lives are changing like this.”

 

“Life is always changing baby, you know that. Why don’t you wait until I get home to tell them. We can be a united front and I can tackle any accusations that might come out.”

 

Beth yawned as the adrenaline started to wear off.

 

“Go to sleep sweetheart, I’ll be back before noon, ok?”

 

“Ok, goodnight.”  the phone fell to the pillow as Beth fell asleep.

 

    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Goldfishangie, DropkickDisco, HearliesBethBoland and Lunafeather


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well things are explained and a day is enjoyed by this rag tag family

It felt like minutes later she heard a crash in the kitchen as she opened her eyes she was dismayed to see that the sun was actually up. She could hear two or more kids talking softly and she pulled herself up grabbing a robe before going to see what was going on.

 

In the kitchen she found Marcus, Jane and Emma covered in flour with milk spilled on the floor along with several eggs. Just looking at the eggs sent Beth flying back to the bathroom with a curse on her lips. After rinsing her mouth she ventured back to the kitchen where they were still desperately trying to clean everything up.

 

“Jane, honey. Use a paper towel for the milk and eggs. Marcus the broom is in the mudroom why don’t you grab it.” In the past she would have sent everyone to get cleaned up and clean the kitchen herself but Rio was right they needed to learn how to pick up after themselves.

 

“Emma, there’s a bucket under the sink fill it up and put some of the Pine Sol in it and I’ll show you how to mop once they’ve swept up.”

 

The kids moved quickly and quietly making Beth wonder what was actually going on. Soon the kitchen was pretty much back to its original state and she pulled them all close.

 

“Who wants to tell me what happened?”

 

There was a brief silence before the three of them started talking at the same time. “Ok, ok slow down. What I’m hearing is you guys wanted to make pancakes  for everyone?”

 

Emma nodded vigorously. “I heard Mr. Rio say you couldn’t have omelets anymore.”

 

Beth smirked hearing the comment. “Well that’s more about Mommy not being fond of eggs these days. But thank you for wanting to do something nice for the family. How about I instruct you guys in the finer art of pancake making and then I’ll fry them up so no one gets hurt?”

 

For the next thirty minutes, Beth directed from a distance as the kids put the dry and wet ingredients together mixing pancake batter together. Once it was ready Beth stepped in.

 

“This looks great guys, why don’t you see if Kenny and Danny are ready to get up and I’ll start making the pancakes. I might even put some bacon in the oven.”

 

Marcus and Jane raced up the stairs to wake the boys but Emma stayed down with Beth. 

 

“You doing ok Bubba?”

 

Emma looked like she wanted to say something but wasn’t sure how.

 

“Was Daddy mean to Kenny? Is that why Kenny came back home?”

 

Rubbing her forehead Beth debated how to explain things to Emma when Kenny’s voice came through to the kitchen as he walked in.

 

“Dad, said some mean things about mom and Rio that weren’t all true and when I wanted him to stop, he wouldn’t so I came home.” He told his sister.

 

“We don’t have to listen to him when he’s being like that.” He said while looking at Beth giving her a slight nod. 

 

Beth felt her heart swell seeing her son be so grown up about an awkward situation but still wanting to protect his sister’s innocence.

 

“That’s right. “Beth agreed with a nod. “Just like I don’t say mean things about Daddy or ask about Daddy.  If Daddy’s questions make you uncomfortable, you don’t have to answer them. And if he won’t stop you can call me and I’ll come get you.” she promised.

 

Turning back to the pancakes, Beth slipped a tray of bacon into the oven. 

 

“How about you guys set the table and I’ll bring out what’s ready.”

 

Minutes later she had a full table of kids eating pancakes and bacon. Beth sipped her tea willing her stomach to settle so she could enjoy breakfast too.

 

“It’s Saturday guys, who still has homework to do?”

 

Marcus and Jane raised their hands with a frown.

 

“Go grab it we’ll get it done before Rio gets here and then we’ll make plans for the afternoon ok?”

 

They scrambled off to get their homework and Beth sighed leaning back in her chair. Pretending everything was ok was exhausting.

 

“You ok mom?” Kenny asked as he watched her seriously

 

“I won’t lie to you, Kenny something is going on but I’m going to wait until Rio gets here to tell you guys ok.”

 

He ducked his head but gave his mom a smile as he started to clear the plates from the table.

 

They were just finishing up the homework when Buddy barked announcing Rio’s entry through the back door. Danny, Kenny and Emma were watching TV

 

“Hey, we’re in here just finishing up homework if you want to watch some tv with the others.” she suggested as he entered the house.

 

“Nah, ma Imma take a shower and then join you. It was a wild night at the casino.” he said with a yawn.”

 

About ten minutes later she released the two to join the others and wandered into the bedroom where she found Rio laying on the bed wrapped in a towel.

 

“You really have a wild night? Or just a story for the kids?”

 

He reached for her hand pulling her onto the bed. “I’ve learned that I am too old for wild nights in the casino and that I can’t drink like a twenty year old anymore.”

 

Beth laughed, “You feel old? Think about how I feel and I can’t drink bourbon anymore.” she griped. 

 

“True dat, I’m guessing you sipped a lil' wine last night?”

 

She blushed, “Just a glass, if French women can do it so can I,  I needed something to settle me while I was waiting on the call.”

 

“How’d that go?”

 

Beth shrugged as she laid next to him. “Ok, it’s not like I knew what was going to happen. The surprise was real when Judith was telling me how bad it was.”

 

“Right, right and the kids?”

 

“Only Kenny knows something’s up but I told him I wanted to talk about it with everyone and he was okay with that.”

 

“Guess we need to bite the bullet then mama. Go tell them what happened. Lemme put some pants on.”

 

Beth got up and waited for Rio to be dressed before they joined all the kids in the tv room. There was no putting it off any longer. She picked up the remote and hit pause.

 

“Ok everyone, get settled I need to tell you all something.”

 

The kids looked at each other warily wondering what kind of bombshell was going to fall on them this time.

 

“Last night Grandma Judith, called to tell me that Daddy got hurt last night and is at the hospital.” 

 

The kids responded as expected with a lot of questions that overlapped each other causing a roar of noise. She noticed that Kenny sat quietly waiting on her to say more.

 

“Ok, ok here is what I know. He was leaving work late and was jumped in the parking lot at the dealership.  They found him near the hospital but that’s all we know. Grandma is going to call to tell us when we can come visit.”

 

After that the younger kids seemed ok, but Kenny walked out and went and sat in the dining room where he was joined by Rio and Beth.

 

“Is there something you wanted to ask away from the younger kids, honey?” Beth asked gently.

 

His eyes went to Rio and he took a deep breath. “Did you do this to my dad?”

 

“Nah, lil’ man, that’s not my way. I’d never do anything that could hurt you or your mama. This one ain’t on me and I’d tell you.” Rio told him seriously.

 

Looking over to his mother, Beth nodded. “Kenny, your dad might make me mad and hurt my feelings, but I wouldn’t do that to you guys because I know you still love him.”

 

Kenny nodded. “He must have made someone pretty mad.”

 

Beth frowned at his comment. “What makes you say that honey?"

 

Kenny shrugged, “I dunno. Just seems like he made someone mad, but not mad enough to not care if he made it to the hospital.”

 

Rio nodded. “That’s real smart of you Kenny, to notice that. I don’t know who your dad pissed off but you might be right.”

 

“Can you find out who hurt my dad?” he asked Rio

 

“If I could, what would you want me to do?” Rio was curious as to where Kenny was taking all of this.

 

“Nothing, just tell them it's enough.” he said simply.

 

Beth looked at Rio in concern. “What do you mean honey, that it’s enough?”

 

Kenny sighed. “I know dad isn’t always a nice person and that he’s hurt you but I think he’ll stop now.”

 

She was a little dismayed that Kenny had figured out, that what had happened to Dean, might be because he hurt people. Maybe even that he had hurt Kenny.

 

“You know this isn’t your fault right honey?”

 

Kenny shrugged. “I told him I didn’t want to talk about you and that he should stop. He got mad when he found out about the baby and was mean and told lies. No one made him do that. I couldn’t protect you.” He said hanging his head.

 

“Oh baby!” Beth pulled Kenny into her arms rocking him slightly. “It’s not your job to protect me but I love that you wanted to. I think that whoever hurt your dad was tired of seeing him hurt us and wanted him to stop. But we had nothing to do with it. I promise you.”

 

She could feel his head nodding on her shoulder as she hugged him. “I know Mom, even when he deserves it you don’t say bad things about him. I just wanted to make sure Rio hadn’t hurt him for hurting me.”

 

“Not that I didn’t think about it but that’s not my place here in this family. I take my lead from your mom.” Rio assured him. 

 

“Do I have to go see him?” he asked worriedly

 

“I think you should go in and say hi, but you don’t have to stay in the room after that. I get you’re still mad at him and that’s ok.”                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                      

 

Kenny nodded. “I can do that, I should set the example.”

 

“I’m so proud of you sweetheart, I know it’s not easy but you’re handling things so well, especially not bringing Emma into things.”

 

“Emma’s still little so she doesn’t understand all the time. But I know what he said wasn’t right.”

 

“I know you do baby, you’re growing up so fast. You’re the best big brother these kids have you know.”

 

“Yeah, lil man I know Marcus thinks of you like his big brother too. You’re settin’ a great example for him.”

 

Kenny shrugged feeling embarrassed with all the attention.

 

“We better tell the other kids what we’re doing today before they go nuts. They had a lot of syrup on their pancakes.” he warned.

 

“Excellent point, why don’t you go in there and make some suggestions while I go and get dressed?”

 

Kenny ran out and Beth let out the breath she was holding. “I think that went better than it could have. He has suspicions about us but I think we’ve been honest enough to satisfy him.”

 

“Go get dressed mama and I’ll see what’s the plan for the day.” He pushed her gently in the direction of the bedroom with so many little ears he didn’t want to have this conversation right now.

  
  


While she was dressing she heard scrambling on the stairs and figured Rio had sent them to get dressed. Looking at the clock she saw it was nearly noon, they’d have the afternoon and evening together and depending if Rio wanted to stay over Sunday as well.

 

Coming out to the living room she found the kids fully dressed and eager to get going. “So what did we decide?”

 

“We’re going to the zoo,  Mommy!” Emma announced.

 

“The zoo! That sounds like a super idea! Should we make a list of the must see animals in the car.”

 

The kids laughed as they ran to the car and Beth placed a light kiss on Rio’s lips. “Thank you, I know you’re tired and that they’re a lot.”

 

“I’m sure you’ll make it worth my while when we get back.” He teased back as he grabbed the keys.

 

Six hour later they returned exhausted the kids barely made it inside collapsing on the floor in the tv room. Beth limped to the kitchen with Rio after her. 

 

“I don’t think we should ever do that again.” Beth groaned as Rio put on the kettle.

 

“Don’t be like that Ma, the kids had fun and are totally worn out.” He grinned as she frowned at her.

 

“Why aren’t you tired?” she groaned as she put her head on the counter.

 

“You worry too much, trying to keep an eye on everyone. You’re pregnant, and it’s hot out. Bound to be worn out.”

 

Beth growled something unintelligible and kept her head on the counter. 

 

“Come on mama, let’s get you on the couch and I’ll order us some pizza for dinner.”

 

“I thought you didn’t like fast food.”

 

“I’m ordering the good stuff, all fresh ingredients It’ll be good.” He promised.

 

The kids were quiet having picked a cartoon movie to watch and Beth got comfortable on the couch joining them for the movie when her phone rang. Rio walked it over with a frown.

 

“Hello? Yes, Judith, we’re all here at the house. How is Dean doing?”

 

The kids stilled and Rio reached for the remote to pause the movie.

 

“Oh I see. Well we can do tomorrow is there a time you think would be best” She nodded listening to her former mother-in-laws instructions.

 

“Alright then we’ll see you tomorrow around eleven. Have a good evening.”

 

Hanging up the phone Beth almost collapsed against the couch.

 

“Hey kids that was grandma and she says daddy is doing better. She asked if we could come visit him tomorrow morning, Is that ok with you? Maybe after we’ll meet Mr Rio and Marcus for brunch?”

 

The kids first looked at each other and then nodded “Mommy?” Jane asked. “Can we use your craft supplies to make him cards.”

 

“Oh sweetheart, that sounds like a wonderful idea I’m sure Daddy would love that. Why don’t I go pull out the supplies?”

 

Rio shook his head. “Tell me where they are mama and I’ll get them out.  You’ve been walking for almost six hours you need to relax.”

 

Beth rolled her eyes but gave him instructions to where the supplies were kept. 

 

“Ok, anyone making a card needs to come sit at the table. I ain’t cleanin’ glue from all over the house.”

 

She watched as four of the kids got up to make cards and she found herself alone with Kenny. “Are you going to make a card?”

 

He looked over at her from the corner chair. “Do I have to?”

 

Beth shook her head. “Of course not baby. You are allowed to be mad at your Dad. Just be polite tomorrow and that will be enough.”

 

He nodded before reaching for the remote and turning the movie back on. She could hear the other kids squabbling over glue sticks and glitter and she wasn’t even sure why Marcus was making a card.

  
  


Rio corralled the kids as they made their get well cards for carman. He wouldn't begrudge them wanting to make their father happy and as hard as it was he didn’t want to ruin their perception of him. He frowned a little as he watched his son make a card for a man he’d never met.

 

“Hey Pop? Why are you makin’ him a card for?”

 

Marcus shrugged. “He’s Jane’s Daddy and he got hurt. I want him to get better so Jane will be happy.”

 

It seemed so simple for a child who didn’t know or understand the complexities of grownups and their issues. 

 

“That’s great Pop, I’m sure he’ll like it.” Even though he was sure carman wouldn’t.  _ Serves him right his enemy’s kid wishin’ him well _

 

There. Was. So. Much. Glitter, Rio was certain he had never seen so much glitter in one place but he managed to get the kids to clean up their craft projects and there was still glitter everywhere. He must have been looking very dismayed because a low laugh caught his attention. 

 

“Pretty awful huh. This is why the glitter is always applied by an adult. “

 

He closed his eyes. “Yeah, no one mentioned that here at the table.”

 

Beth came up behind his chair putting her chin on his shoulder.”Yeah, they wouldn’t, why mess up on the fun?”

 

“So what do we…”  He blinked at all the glitter, still stunned.

“Go get the vacuum and I’ll get handheld. Who knew there was something I could teach you.” She teased.

 

Glitter crisis averted Beth handed him his phone. “Order pizza before the natives get restless, I’ll get them started on showers and pj’s.  Chuckling and shaking his head, Rio made the order while he heard the kids running around. Soon there were clean kids eating dinner and two parents who were ready for them to crash.

 

“Ok guys we had a full day today and tomorrow we’re going to see Daddy and then have lunch with Mr.Rio and Marcus.

 

“Mama? Why can’t Marcus come to the hospital he made him a card too.” Emma asked

 

“Well, Bubba, think this is better as family time for now. Daddy doesn’t know Marcus and he’s not feeling well.”

 

_ Not to mention your father hates his father _ . She thought to herself.

 

Thankfully the pizza arrived quickly and once the kids were fed, they started to feel their long day. It was easy getting them upstairs and into bed with minimal fuss.

 

Sitting down in the living room with a cup of tea on the couch Beth stared into nothingness.

 

“What’s on your mind mama?”

 

She looked over at Rio who had taken a seat on the couch.

 

“Just wondering how I’m going to deal with tomorrow."

 

“It’s not like you knew what would happen.” 

 

“No, but I knew something was going to happen.”

 

“Did you care?”

 

Beth flushed, seeing how hurt her son had been after the night Dean had decided to lash out. 

 

“Not really, I care about Kenny’s feelings more than Dean’s well-being.”

 

“Also this wasn’t something you orchestrated, you didn’t make the call. Ultimately he did that. You can’t bear the weight of the world here.”

 

“I know, I know. This is the side of business I don’t like even though I’ve been educated on its necessity.”

 

“Educated huh? How is it that Maggie can get through to you but I can’t?”

 

“Hmm, well Maggie never sent me body pieces in the mail and actually took the time to explain things to me. So I understood the bigger picture.”

 

Rio had the grace to look a little ashamed, knowing while he had tried to impart his knowledge he hadn’t done it in the most productive way.

 

“We had too many issues back then an’ I ain’t really a teacher.”

 

Beth laughed. “Too many issues, technically we didn’t even survive that year.” She gave him a pointed look.

 

“Yeah but we’re here now and all’s good for the most part. Let’s get you into bed and I’ll show you, I’m better at interactive lessons.”

 

Her laugh followed him into the bedroom.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Dropkickdisco, HereliesBethBoland, Goldfishangie and Lunafeather


	30. 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well here we are at the end of part 1 more to come!

After a chaotic breakfast, Rio and Marcus headed out to visit his abuela and Beth loaded the kids up to go to the hospital. She was nervous and uncertain what Dean would remember or say.

 

On his floor they were greeted by Dean’s mother who looked frightened and tired. The kids hugged her and she gave Beth a tight nod.

 

“He’s mostly awake now, the doctors are saying he’ll be in recovery for at least the next ten to twelve weeks. I have no idea what we’ll do with the dealership.” she moaned.

 

“Judith, don’t worry we’ll figure it out. I’ll do what I can.” Beth promised. “Why don’t we get you some coffee while the kids go in to say'' hi."

 

When they came back they found the younger three kids in Dean’s room but Kenny was sitting outside playing with his phone. Judith frowned.

 

“Kenny? Why aren’t you in there with your dad?”

 

He looked up at her and then looked over at his mother. “I said hello and hoped that he feels better.”

 

Beth debated telling Judith what had happened but decided to keep it neutral.

 

“Judith, you know how hospitals make people uncomfortable. I told Kenny as long as he went in and wished his dad well he didn’t have to stay in the room”

 

Her former mother-in-law was mollified but not pleased. Kenny gave his mother a grateful look. Beth had no desire to bring Judith into their issues. After waiting a couple more minutes Beth knocked on the door to check on the kids.

 

“Hey guys, how's it going in here?” 

 

The kids were showing Dean his cards and she helped them put them on the nightstand without looking at him. Finally after putting it off for as long as she could she looked him over.

 

“How are you feeling Dean?”

 

“How do you think I’m doing Beth, I got the shit beaten out of me. I’m in pain!”

 

“I’m very sorry to hear that. Have you given your statement to the police yet?”

 

“You’d like that wouldn’t you.”

 

“Dean, I actually don’t care what you do. If you feel you should file a report, then you should.”

 

It was so hard trying to remain calm, but she was determined not to make a scene in front of the kids.

 

His face got red and she could tell he was about to go off.

 

“Kids, why don’t we say goodbye for now and go get some lunch. Give daddy a gentle kiss.”

 

Being cut off reminded Dean there was an audience and it calmed him down a little.

 

“Is Kenny going to say goodbye?”

 

Beth shrugged. “Only if he wants to. I told him his interaction with you would be on his terms as long as he was polite.”

 

“Why wouldn’t he want to?”

 

“You’ll have to ask him that. For as much as you told him the truth, I told him the whole truth, which is what you must have wanted when you started this.”

 

“Why would you do that? I’m his father!”

 

“And I’m his mother but you didn’t think about that when you were telling him things that weren’t the whole truth did you?”

 

Remembering that there were little ears still in the room Beth started shooing them to the door.

 

“We’re off now, I’m sure your mom will let us know when is a good time to visit again. I hope you get well soon, Dean.” she told him tightly.

 

The kids said goodbye to their grandmother and Beth got them back to the car.

 

“Ok kids, on to lunch, who’s hungry.”

 

The kids looked back at her still quiet.

 

“What did you mean, when you told Daddy that you told Kenny the whole truth?” Danny asked.

 

Beth was ready to speak when Kenny cut her off. “It just means that Dad told me some mean stuff about Mom and when I asked her about it she told me everything that happened and not just what he told me. Dad wasn’t being nice and I don’t like it when he’s mean to Mom for no reason.”

 

She gave her oldest son a grateful smile.

 

“Kids it’s really complicated but as you get older I'll explain more. We just want you to have a good time with either of us.”

 

Danny looked skeptical but this wasn’t the time to get into it as they pulled up to the restaurant. 

 

“Ok guys, how about we try to have a fun afternoon with Mr. Rio and Marcus. I think we can probably go to the park after.”

 

Beth felt bad that there was a dark cloud over the visit but she hoped that the food and less stressful environment would help. 

 

Joining Rio at the table he noticed the solemn behaviour, Giving her a raised eyebrow.

 

“What’s goin’ on Ma?”

 

“The kids are hungry and we had a tense visit at the hospital. I told them we could go to the park after brunch if you and Marcus would like to join us.”

 

Rio reached for her hand and gave it a squeeze. “Sounds like a plan, we might even be able to do dinner before Marcus goes back to his mom’s place.”

 

Marcus sensing the tension started by making a silly joke that got Emma and Jane giggling. Kenny worked on loosening up Danny by discussing the menu before asking if they could order whatever they wanted.

 

“Within reason, since we’re going to the park after there will be no to go boxes.” Beth warned.

 

Perking up the kids ordered pancakes and waffles along with bacon and sausage. Beth was relieved that none of them seemed to want eggs. Turning to Rio she smiled.

 

“Try ordering your regular. Maybe if I don’t look at it it will be ok.”

 

“Nah, ma it’s ok if you have to suffer so can I.” He joked as he ordered smoked salmon on a bagel.

 

“I don’t want you to suffer and I know you love those hash browns so.”

 

“You sure?”

 

Beth nodded and put in her order for the peach crepes and ginger tea and Rio followed with his normal order.

 

“Besides I own a bakery, I can’t avoid them forever no matter how many pastry chefs I have on staff.”

 

“True, but you gotta tell me if they make you sick. No need to be makin’ it worse when you’re not workin’ ”

 

“Fair enough, besides the first trimester is almost over should be reducing anyway.” She said brightly.

 

“That’s what they say." he muttered under his breath as he watched Beth make sure the kids all had crayons to color their place mats, except Kenny who was playing with his phone.

 

“You doin’ a’ight lil man?”

 

Kenny looked up and shrugged.

 

“I guess, you look at people differently when you know the truth. Makes you wonder what else you don’t know.”

 

Rio nodded. “I get it, you’re growin’ up. It’s a lot to process, if you have any questions don’t forget you can always ask your mama or me. Even if it ain’t pretty.”

 

The arrival of the food caused the conversation to cease and Beth figured if she didn’t look at Rio’s sandwich or breath in too close to his plate, her stomach would only lurch slightly. The meal was considered a success and there was only one tif between Jane and Danny which caused them both to go in time out. 

 

The trip to the park is what everyone needed, fresh air for Beth and energy burning for the kids. Sitting there with Rio it reminded her of their first trip to the park for non business purposes.

 

“Well we’ve come a long way since our last big trip to the park huh?”

 

“Yeah you could say that. The kids still get along so that’s good, and now there’s another one on the way. Didn’t see that comin’.”

 

Beth laugh. “I’m pretty certain that no one saw that coming, but here we are and it looks like we’re pretty happy.”

 

The rest of the afternoon was easy they went home, made sure all the homework was done and in bags. After a loud fun dinner Rio and Marcus went home and Beth started the bedtime routine. She was on the couch reading a novel when the phone rang. Seeing that it was Rio she smiled as she answered.

 

“Hey there.”

 

“Get the kids and go to Queen 2 now!”

 

She frowned in confusion. “Rio? I don’t know…what?”

 

“I ain’t got time to discuss this sweetheart, get the kids and the dog in the car and call Ruby an’ have her do the same.”

 

Scrambling in confusion Beth managed to get the kids and the dog in the car while telling Ruby to bring her family to the bakery as well.

 

Pulling into the backlot Beth got everyone up into the apartment and put a movie on before heading to the second floor offices where she was met by Maggie, her husband. Annie and Eddy were in the corner talking softly.

 

“What is going on?” Beth asked heatedly. Already she was dreading dealing with getting the kids to school after all this chaos.

 

Maggie spoke first. 

 

“One of our stash houses was hit with a Molotov cocktail.  When I made calls to investigate, I learned that all the major families and organizations were hit as well.”

 

Rio walked in covered in soot and Beth gasped as she rushed over to him.

 

“What happened?”

 

Sighing, Rio wrapped her in a hug. “One of the warehouses was fired bombed, I went to make sure no one was caught in it.”

 

“You went into a burning building? Are you crazy?”

 

“Had to make sure mama, before the fire department got there. Thankfully it was one of the empty ones.”

 

It all felt surreal, but at the same time Beth was starting to understand the world she was actually living in.

 

“Maggie? How bad is this?”

 

Maggie was checking her phone as it got message after message. She rolled her neck letting the bones pop.

 

“It’s bad, it’s real bad. Someone’s making moves around the whole city.”

 

Her phone buzzed again and she paled.

 

“Well, the good news is that someone thinks you’re important Beth, the bad news is they hit your house and dealership. I’ve got people checking all of our locations to see how much damage has been done.”

 

Beth went down like a puppet with her strings cut, Rio barely caught her before she hit the ground.

 

“My house? They burned my house?” Her mouth opened to say more but nothing came out.

 

“It’s gonna be ok Mami, we got this. Your kids are safe. Everything else is replaceable.”

 

Leading her to a chair Rio knelt down and brushed the hair out of her face so they could see each other clearly.

 

“Elizabeth, breath. It’s gonna be a’ight we’re gonna figure this out.”

 

“Dean’s going to try and take the kids, saying it’s not safe and he’s right, it's not.”

 

“Carman ain’t gonna get the kids. He can barely walk. We’re gonna get him to go away for awhile and take care of things here, ok?”

 

Beth looked over to her sister who seemed stunned herself.

 

“Where’s Sadie?”

 

“With Nancy, they took the weekend to go to King’s Island they'll be back tomorrow, but my building’s fine.” Annie assured her.

 

Ruby sent her kids up the stairs before entering the second floor with Stan, eyes wide.

 

Beth closed her eyes pulling herself together.

 

“Good you’re here. Stan, you should join the kids.” She told him pointedly.

 

Stan seemed to waver eyes darting to Ruby.

 

“Actually you should both join the kids. Get them settled down. The less you know the better.”

 

Ruby squeezed her shoulder before following her husband upstairs.

 

“What happens next?”

 

Checking her messages again Maggie finally smiled. “Conclave’s been called. Go get dressed we’re meeting in an hour.”

 

It seemed like seconds before she had changed, grateful for the extra clothes she kept upstairs. Giving her kids a kiss before leaving, Beth found herself in Rio’s car headed to an undisclosed location.

 

“Is this going to be like last time?”

 

Rio shook his head.”Unlikely, it’s gonna be far less civilized dependin’ on who got hit and if anyone got hurt. 

 

They pulled off onto a dirt road following Maggie, leading to a very nice barn. There were other cars already parked with Maggie waiting for them when they got out of the car.

 

“You two go in, I’ll follow with Vlad.”

 

Rio nodded and led Beth by the elbow. “What’s that about?”

 

“It’s all about power Mama, the later you enter the more powerful you are in this business. You didn’t know it, but when she found you or you found her you added a very powerful ally to your corner.”

 

Inside they found a climate controlled room and others from the last meeting were there. Rio pushed a cup of tea into her hand before leading her to the table. Minutes later Maggie entered after the Triad leader but before Vlad.

 

Vlad waited for silence before he spoke. “As you all know tonight was one of fire and violence but we have discovered where the attacks are coming from and they need to be curtailed once and for all.”

 

Beth wasn’t sure if she felt better or worse with the news, but Vlad continued as the table started to murmur.

 

“The Armenians are trying to expand into the Midwest and thought that Detroit would be a good place to start. We must show them how unwise and unprepared they are. We must decimate them!”

 

She noticed the group starting to get riled up.

 

“Our businesses have been targeted and our people hurt. Together we can destroy this incursion and make sure they don’t leave their boundaries again!”

 

Vlad looked over to Maggie and nodded. With his nod she stood. “Tally your people and your damages, we will be determining what kind of forces and ammunition we’re going to need. This will be a twofold strike. Physical, so that they know not to enter Detroit again, and legally for the legitimate businesses that were lost or damaged.”

 

More was said but Beth lost track of what was happening and sat there in a semi state of shock. It wasn’t until Vlad, followed by Maggie left did Rio pull her from her thoughts.

 

“Come on Mama, let’s get out of here.”

 

“Rio, my house is gone. Where am I going to go?”

 

“Tonight, we’ll stay at the apartment. Tomorrow we see how bad the house is and make decisions then. We got this though, you and me Ma. You ain’t alone.”

 

To be continued in War and Other Circumstances-

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to DropkickDisco, HereLiesBethBoland, Goldfishangie and LunaFeather


End file.
